


Atonement for a Wayward Dragoon

by Belligerent_Bindlestiff



Category: Final Fantasy IV, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 80,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belligerent_Bindlestiff/pseuds/Belligerent_Bindlestiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events on the second moon, Kain Highwind secluded himself on Mt. Ordeals to follow in the path of his paladin friend, Cecil Harvey. Now, the forces at work have plans for the dragoon with a dark past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Random Encounter

Random Encounter

The sound of metal piercing flesh echoed though the mountain, and then there was silence. A body crumpled to the floor, never to move on its own accord ever again. There it was, an end to an existence, a potential peace to be found in extinguished life; no more heartache, no more sleepless nights, and perhaps no more guilt. Then Kain removed his spear from the ghoul’s head.

Did the dead return with the memories of their mortal existence in these forms, or were the souls of these once inhabited corpses languishing or being tormented for the actions during the course of their mortal existence? The uncertainty of the hereafter was one of the main reasons that Kain did not outright end his life in the first months at the Mountain of Ordeals; and what good would have it come of it? For all the crimes Kain committed, and nearly committed, his honor, or what was left of it, was at stake. A fall down a chasm or onto his weapon had tempted him time and again, but never returning to Baron to face Cecil would be unacceptable. … and Rosa

No, there were answers on these desolate peaks. Cecil had found his path to redemption here, but he did not enter it completely on his own. Strange forces were at work here, but the problem lay in beckoning those forces from their dormancy. Kain remembered from his time serving Golbez and Cecil’s own account of the event that a shrine atop a solitary peak was the key to Cecil’s metamorphosis into a holy paladin.

Two years ago when Kain had arrived at the Mountain of Ordeals, he made it a point to find the shrine that had cleansed Cecil of his darkness; and within a few days, Kain had found his goal, but was left with little clues about what he should have done next. The door never appeared, leaving Kain to a varying array of thoughts, ideas, and schemes. At first, Kain thought it was the manner in which he had composed himself. For days, Kain attempted varying behavioral approaches towards the door, even descending into what appeared as treating the door as a person; he's asked it to let him in, begged it to allow him to redeem himself, and on those last days of his “formalities" with the door he was demanding it to open as if the building itself had the power to forgive Kain. Eventually he regained his composure and began to surmise that entry itself was part of the ordeal that he needed to overcome. 

Brute force was one of the first attempted and abandoned plans at entry. Kain decided that there had to be some sort of requirement, one which he had no idea what was, but would endeavor to discover what was needed to enter the shrine. For months, the dragoon lived on the mountain, not as a hermit, but as a warrior whose battleground could not be reached. Kain honed his strength and speed while he contemplated what he lacked to attain redemption; not a day passed that didn’t include vigorous training, most of which included the iconic skill of dragoons. Kain found it easier to meditate in motion.

Kain then cleaned his weapon and resumed his daily regimen. Like a pouncing animal, the dragoon took off from his place on the mountain, landing on safe footings on the other parts only to immediately launch off to another. This was how most days passed for Kain; the encounter with the undead today was one of the sparse occurrences that would happen between many days.

There were never multitudes of ghouls and Kain welcomed the occasional adversary; he did wonder though where these corpses were coming from. As vast as the Mountain of Ordeals was, the dragoon would find the undead roaming in locations he’d sworn he’d only dealt with just days prior.

Kain then moved into his more laborious exercises that included making crashing strikes with his spear. Aside from the encounter earlier, there certainly wasn’t anything special about today. There had to be some change in Kain that would lead him to cleansing his conscience. He knew that within him there was that potential, but it was never clear what he should do. Kain yearned for an end to the torment of his actions done through the darkest desires of his psyche. The stronger the desire to be forgiven, the more profoundly the memories surged in Kain’s mind. These thoughts occurred over and over, exhausting the dragoon far more than his physical training had done all day.

Kain landed upon a steeper portion of the mountain amidst his mental agony only for a moment, but that was all what was needed for the rocky surface beneath his footing to give way. Kain fell back first away from the spire he landed upon; not two seconds later did Kain impact the side of another peak close by with his backside, and then he was out. As the armored dragon knight continued his fall against the side of the mountain, the shrine resonated with a dissonant tone and soft glow.

His eyes opened slowly, greeted by a bright midday or afternoon sun. Sometime must have passed since his accident; after all, Kain’s exercises today had taken place during the late morning. His first order of business would be to check for injury. Depending on how much sunlight was left, Kain would only have some time to take his possibly injured self-back to his encampment, and he did not want to rest without the protective wards meant to keep travelers safe from creatures during the night. He slowly moved his arms and legs to check for breaks; no pain was detected as he lay on his side. Kain didn’t feel the weight of any rocks that might have come crashing down on top of him, so he made his attempt to get up.

Kain felt a loss of balance in his body and the loss of sensation in his fingers concerned him with the possibility of nerve damage. He lifted his hand only to see a blunted appendage.

Without words other than a huff, Kain maneuvered onto his four legs. It should have been shocking to have found himself in this alien but familiar form, however, Kain was all to acquaint with abrupt changes in species. During his adventure with Cecil and company, many wizards and magic users cast transformation spells. Being turned into swine for the first time was not a pleasant learning experience neither was turning into a toad. Clumsily adjusting to your four humiliating appendages wasn’t particularly easy when enemies came down upon you to butcher your new form. Luckily, adaptation to new environments and physical changes weren't uncommon in Kain's experience, but this was the first time he'd have to deal with an equine form. 

As Kain gained his bearings, he looked down at his new “feet” and noticed something different besides their lack of correlation to those of a pig. The fronts of his hooves were armored with the same dark indigo metal that would have been on his gauntlets. This puzzled Kain as a transformation usually involved him losing his armor and weapons. Curious, Kain continued evaluating his body; after glancing where his hands should have been, or once were, he noted an exposed portion of his arm or leg that had a dark cobalt pelt. His right foreleg however had a small buckler like shield extending just past the bend of where his elbow should be, facing forward. Aside feeling the bulk of the weight of his armor, Kain also felt the shifting of his spear and a satchel on his back and rear. His helmet contoured to his head as well as his cuirass. He then noticed a bushy golden tail involuntarily whipped itself. At this point, Kain took some relief in the fact that while he wasn’t human, his equine state was more respectable than being a pig, let alone a hapless amphibian. For all intents and purposes, Kain’s belongings had conformed to his current form; magic spells didn’t usually err with poly-morphing spells from his past experiences. Queerer yet, there was no sign anyone was, or had been near Kain to cast such magics. 

“Perhaps this was the mountain’s doing.” Kain thought to himself with the onset of anxiousness. “Is this to be part of my trial” he continued musing. ”Then it is likely that the shrine door is open” with a start, Kain began to move for his encampment.

A problem soon made itself clear; Kain did not recognize the terrain of the mountain. After spending years at the Mountain of Ordeals, the dragoon was quite familiar with a good majority area. But now it seemed, he was on a completely different mountain.

Kain saw a flat area that jutted out from the mountains and figured he could get his bearings from there. The platform had a view of a forest bordering along the mountain range. Just beyond the forest, roads could be faintly seen. Kain looked down the mountain and wagered that the area before him were the forests that were North of Baron.  
“Perhaps this is some sort of test of humility.” Kain thought. ”Facing those I’ve wronged in this form, this subhuman form, is perhaps a way to come to terms with my inhuman thoughts and actions.”

Kain began to make his way down the mountain and enter the forest. For a brief moment, he paused and contemplated if entering a forest was a good idea. He did have his equipment, and most of the monsters that surrounded the Baron province were a nuisance at worst. He concluded that it would be faster and more fitting of his trial if he traversed the forest and braved its danger.  
As he entered the forest he was immediately on his guard and although Kain looked intimidating in dragoon armor, he felt smaller literally and figuratively and therefore a more viable target for a predatory monster. At that moment, as if to confirm his concerns, he heard the beating of multiple footsteps and a pair of larger ones. Kain ducked for cover and began to espy for more clues of what was occurring. He then heard the footsteps in front of his hiding place.

A loud unnatural squawk reverberated through the area of the forest and then there was silence, not a sound of movement. Kain slowly brought himself out from cover and first beheld the sight of a large unfamiliar creature. The monster had cornered three small horses, not unlike Kain’s current form, against a rock. Kain could only see the back portion of the reptilian creature; it was much larger than the dragoon and had a white head and red crest, oddly like that of a chicken. Instead of pouncing on the three cornered horses, the monster merely stood before them, and then it became apparent what the creature was doing. The three quivering victims slowly began to turn into stone; not one sound escaped from them, and then they were petrified.

Kain recognized this effect from gorgons that he had encountered alongside Rosa and Cecil; they had a petrifying gaze that quickly rendered the victim incapacitated. He remembered again how grateful he was for Rosa’s prowess with white magic; she may not have boasted about her usefulness, not like a certain ninja, but she held a great yet often unspoken respect from the party. And now he remembered that he was on his own at the moment. Before he could plot out his next course of action, Kain’s weight shifted and a twig snapped.

That was all it took to gain the creatures attention. The cockatrice turned its head towards Kain’s direction. He didn’t know if immediate eye contact was all that was needed for the stone gaze to take effect, so he instantly shut his eyes. The creature began to bear down on his location, and he realized that it most likely found him, now that he was partially out of cover. He determined that without the assurance of healer nearby, that if he were to fight, he would need to fight blind and rely on his ears. Kain reached behind for his spear and quickly realized that when his hoof failed to grip the weapon, the fight just increased in difficulty.

Past the point of fleeing, Kain decided to deflect any blow with his shield. Being inflicted with magical darkness in the past allowed Kain to defend and evade, even if he could not see. The monster came up to Kain, stopped and reeled back to swing with its tail. Kain raised his right foreleg just at the moment the beast attacked.

Kain deflected the blow awkwardly, but he could tell that it caused the monster to recoil when the creature shrieked in a strange tone, vastly different from the confident roar not too long ago. Kain used this opportunity to flank the gorgon like monster, moving himself slightly into a clearing. He then bolted towards the creature and gave it a left haymaker. The monster squawked from the blow, but retaliated with yet another swing of its tail; Kain tried to ready his shield after his first attack, but the offensive nature of the punch, coupled with the fact that he was out of his comfort range rendered him more open to retaliation. The monster’s strike knocked Kain a few feet away. He stumbled to his hooves. The creature wasn’t charging his location this time. “the clever thing wants me to attack it, it would seem it’s a fast learner.” Kain thought.

Trading blow for blow with the monster would not be the best course of action, for all he knew the monster was sturdier than when it first appeared. There was one gambit the dragoon hoped that would work. “If almost everything about me was adapted to this form, then it should work.” The he contemplated. 

All four of Kain’s legs bent, the creature waited for another charge to easily counter, but the creature instead heard a loud crack and witnessed the pony it was fighting take off into the air at an alarming speed.

Knowing that he was a safe distance from the creature, Kain opened his eyes and spotted the stone gazer, and then he began his descent into the clearing of the forest. The monster had little time to notice the rapidly descending equine, and by that time it was too late.

Just before striking, Kain angled himself slightly. When the dragoon crashed into his target, the spear on his back embedded itself though the head and neck of the creature. It twitched once and fell to the ground, along with Kain who was still attached to the spear.

After a few awkward moments of trying to remove his spear from himself and the felled beast, he was free; in that time dusk had already begun to fall so he thought it was best to set up camp in the clearing. He disdainfully used his mouth to gather the stones and materials he’d need to build a campfire, which then left him with a new problem. How was he to start a fire? Kain then took the time to contemplate this problem and eat a few rations. He pulled off his pack, and with some minor difficulties, opened it to gather some dried meat.

Kain ate and mulled over what he could do to start a fire without hands. Flint and steel would be difficult to use with his mouth, not to mention that his face would be close to the flames upon ignition. Then Kain felt an idea creep up on him, out of all the array of items that Kain had stowed away, a few red fangs or bomb fragments might do the trick. He felt what he thought was another idea begin to creep up on him. No, this was dinner creeping back up. He ran to a tree just off from the clearing and vomited his rations.

Then a realization hit Kain just as quickly as his nausea did. “This body cant’ take meat.” He mentally chided himself. He went back to his pack and removed a good two pounds of dried meat and threw it deep into the forest, “Not a bad shot, considering I used my mouth.” 

Kain returned to his pack and fetched out a red fang. He threw it at campfire, which set off a larger explosion that he expected, but it was sufficient at accomplishing the goal. He then fished out some hard tack from the satchel and ruefully chewed it after taking a forceful bite into the bread. It lacked flavor for its convenience, but it filled the belly.

Finally settling down after the day’s events, Kain surveyed the encampment in the forest clearing and remembered the three young horses that were petrified. Upon further inspection Kain noted that each of the equines were slightly different from one another. One had wings, another was a unicorn, and the last one garnered particular interest. Not because it was plain, but rather because it, or rather she was wearing a bow. As curious as he was, there was nothing he could do for these three. Then it hit him.

Kain returned to his pack and pulled out a rolled up piece of cloth. He brought it over to the statues, set it down, and carefully using his teeth, he pulled the string that had kept the sheet rolled up. Like a thief’s set of lock picks, there were eight golden needles secured onto the cloth.

Kain gingerly took hold of one of the needles from the blunt end and moved over to the statue with a stone bow. He stared inquisitively at the statue on last time, and then pricked its stony skin. A golden glow washed over the statue, and the stone skin crumbled and powdered off. The needle in Kain’s mouth disintegrated and he beheld a filly with a yellow coat, red mane, orange eyes and a dark pink bow.

She coughed a bit and gasped for air as if she’d been drowning. After that fit, she looked at Kain. Realizing that he’d just saved her, she thanked him, “Well, thanks a whole lot mister!”

Kain was in shock. “You can talk?” he blurted out without thinking. “I can talk?”

~Belligerent Bindlestiff

Musical Accompaniment/Inspiration: “Mt. Ordeals” FFIV OST, “Into the Darkness” FFIV OST, “Battle 1” FFIV OST


	2. Outset

Outset

Kain stood dumbfounded and shocked at what just occurred. He had supposed the young filly he’d just freed was someone’s horse, not someone else entirely. He was pulled back to reality when the young one continued to speak to him.

“Well of course ah can talk! Why would you ask something like that?” spoke the filly with an accent.

Kain stumbled with his words, but was able to come up with a plausible excuse. “I was not certain because you were silent when that monster turned you to stone.”

“That’s because mah friends and ah were too outta breath to even scream, right Scoots? Scoots, Sweetie Bell?” The filly turned to her friends to acknowledge her reasons, but only saw the statues they were now. “Why didn’t ya get the cockatrice to turn them back?” she demanded.

“Because I slew the cockatrice.” Kain replied calmly.

“Wait, how are we gonna help my friends now; how did you even help me mister; what is your name?” she asked in a rush

“It’s Kain.” replied the dragoon. “Look uh…”

“Apple Bloom.” she said.

“Apple Bloom, I used a magical curative item to help you. They’re called gold needles, and they’re used to reverse petrification.” He pointed to the unrolled set of gold needles with this hoof. “I would imagine you do not wish to delay helping your friends?” Apple Bloom shook her head. “Then carefully grab a needle and prick their stone skin with its point.” Apple Bloom complied and both she and Kain each applied the remedies.

The two other fillies were freed from petrification and came to their senses just as Apple Bloom did moments ago. “Girls? You’re both back!” Apple Bloom rejoiced.

“What made the cockatrice change its mind?” asked an orange pegasus with a purple mane and tail.

“Or did Fluttershy show up?” asked the white unicorn with a purple and pink mane and tail.

“Nope, this stallion Kain here is the hero.” said Apple Bloom, in admiration of Kain. “He beat the cockatrice and used some magic items to save us.”

“Wow!” replied the wide eyed pegasus. “You’re really cool to take on that monster all by yourself. I’m Scootaloo by the way.” She said.

“And I’m Sweetie Bell!” exclaimed the little unicorn. “And all three of us are the “

“CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!” proclaimed rather loudly by the three fillies in unison.

Kain was taken aback by the happiness of their attitudes. Not far back, the three could have been confined in their stony prisons indefinitely if he hadn’t shown up.

“So are you a knight?” asked Sweetie Bell. “You don’t look anything like what my sister described as one, but you do have all that armor.”

“Maybe he’s a special knight on a secret mission, like a spy! Are you on a mission Kain?” Scootaloo asked.

Kain decided this was an opportune excuse to keep details about him secret and decided to play along. “Of the sorts.” he replied. Kain made his way to the campfire. “The hour grows late; we should stay here for the night.”

The crusaders followed suit and the four sat around the fire. “We’ll head back to the nearest town come morning.” Kain said. “But I must ask, what were you three youngsters doing here on your own? It goes without saying that you shouldn’t venture on your own.”

“We were all campin with mah sister Applejack and her friends Rarity and Rainbow Dash.” said Apple Bloom.

“How did you become separated from your guardians?” asked Kain.

The crusaders looked off in various directions sheepishly. Sweetie Bell broke the silence. “Well, we snuck off to try to earn our cutie marks in camouflage.”

“But then,” Scootaloo said, interrupting. “We couldn’t figure out which plants’ leaves to use.”

“And by that time,” Apple Bloom continued. “we had walked off in and gotten ourselves lost, gotten chased by that giant cockatrice, and, well you know the rest.”

“Your actions were foolhardy.” Kain scolded. “And what do you suppose would have happened had I not been there to save you all?”

“Ah don’t know.” Apple Bloom said, beginning to look distraught. “But we sure are thankful you did help, right girls?” The other two crusaders nodded their heads. “You’re the hero that came in the nick o’time.”

“Hero?” Kain asked hesitantly.

“Yeah!” Exclaimed Scootaloo. “What pony could take on a huge cockatrice monster all by themselves?

“Ya risked life and limb to help us.” Apple Bloom said.

Hero. There was a word; a title that Kain did not use to describe himself. Notwithstanding the fact that he didn’t even believe he was saving anyone to begin with from that encounter with the cockatrice. Then Kain’s past crept up on him. One might think that helping to thwart an embodiment of evil bent on destroying the world would have been enough to put you in a positive light. However, Kain didn’t see himself as a triumphant returning hero like the rest of the party that had returned from the moon. Kain tried to make amends for his actions that escalated time and time again. Fabul’s wind crystal, Troija’s earth crystal hostage situation, and even when he believed he was finally free of the mind control, he lapsed into the dark control again and taken the last dark crystal from the Underworld. And through his actions, Zeromus’ schemes were advanced. No, the noble heroic paths were for those who abandoned their darkness, and such individuals were worthy of true love. Kain pulled himself back to reality before he became trapped in another thought vortex of envy and self-loathing.

“I did what was expected of me.” Kain replied dryly.

“Yeah! “ And that’s what hero’s do! Sweetie Bell said. “I bet you’ve got a real heroic cutie mark Kain! You look like you do heroic stuff all the time.”

Cutie mark, the word had been brought up earlier in the conversation, but Kain was ignorant of the term or its relevance. “Cutie mark?” He began.

“Well yeah! That’s why we’re out here Mr. Kain! We’re trying to earn ours, and in case you haven’t noticed, we don’t have ours.” Applebloom stated. “Hey, what is your Cutie Mark of Kain? Can we see it?”

At this point, Kain began to feel quite self-conscious. He hadn’t thought about how clothing to the denizens of this world was more of a suggestion than a mandate. Without armor Kain felt quite literally and figuratively naked. “I’d rather not.” he replied with a minor flustered tone to his voice.

“Aw come on Mr. Kain!” Exclaimed Sweetie Belle. “Everypony should be proud of their Cutie Mark, some of us don’t have one to show off.”

Kain attempted to shrug off their pleas, but the crusaders continued to goad and berate Kain into showing his Cutie Mark; he wasn’t even sure if he had one, but he decided it was best to fend off their attempts to see his in the event he was without this important symbol.

The squabble was interrupted with the sound of shuffling through the woods. Kain’s ears perked and he jumped to the direction of the sound almost instantly, facing the denser part of the forest where the sound originated from. “Girls! Get behind me!” he firmly said.

The crusaders immediately got behind Kain and focused their attention to the portion of the woods the knight was peering towards. The shuffling grew louder. Kain shifted his body, ready for another fight; he could only imagine what type of creature could come out at night in a forest that had reptilian cockatrices about it during the day. Kain’s eyes focused on the part of the forest where he was expecting the creature to emerge.

And just then another ‘pony’ creature, the term slowly becoming familiar and important for Kain to remember as it was his now his current species, with a strange hat on her head emerged from the forest. Kain was quite relieved that he was not wielding a bow. He may have very well loosed an arrow before even realizing if the person or thing that came out was friend or foe.

“Well there ya’ll are! Ah found ‘em girls!” the orange mare said out as she walked over to the camp. “We’d been worried that somethin bad might ahv happened to ya’ll.” After she spoke, a white unicorn who bared much resemblance to Sweetie Bell trotted out as well. Another mare, winged and with a light blue coat descended from a higher portion of the trees; she had a mane like that of a rainbow.

“Somethin bad did happen sis.” Apple Bloom said sadly. “We got lost when we went off to earn our Cutie Marks, and then a big ol’ cockatrice chased us through the forest. It turned us to stone. We’d might ahv been goners if it weren’t for Mr. Kain here.”

“He beat the monster single hoofedly!” Scootaloo exclaimed in admiration.

“And used some cool gold needles to change us back!” added Sweetie Bell.

The cyan mare landed directly in front of Kain, eyed him skeptically, and asked him, “You took on a giant cockatrice all on your own?”

The dragoon, not perturbed by the proximity of the mare or her question simply replied, “Yes, I can handle myself in battle.”

“Take it easy on the fella Rainbow Dash.” The orange mare said, trying to diffuse the situation. “Ah’d say by the looks of him, he’s a pony that doesn’t fool around in a fight, and more importantly the girls are fine.”

“Alright.” Rainbow Dash replied with reluctance.

“Well, now that we sorted that out, I suppose introductions are in order.” older unicorn mare said. “I’m Rarity, the negotiator is Applejack, and our overprotective acquaintance is Rainbow Dash. I’m quite sure you’re familiar with the fillies you saved; by now they’ve probably talked your ears off. Applebloom and Sweetie Bell are Applejacks’s and my sisters respectively. Scootaloo is a good friend of Rainbow Dash. But I don’t believe we’ve met, and you are?”

“Kain Highwind milady, since we’re being formal.” the dragoon replied.

Rarity blushed at the Dragoon’s verbal etiquette. “Mr. Highwind we are indeed grateful that you were here to help the girls, but to what circumstances do we owe you being in the right place at the right time?” Rarity continued in her inquiry.

“I’m on a personal mission, I’m afraid I cannot divulge much else.” Kain said. “My travels brought me through this forest, and I was able to come to the aid of the youngsters.”

“Well, for whatever reason Kain, We’re mighty thankful .” Applejack said. “Looks like it’s gettin late, Ah don’t suppose ya mind if we hit the hay here with ya?”

“I see no reason to argue against it.” Kain replied. “I’ll take first watch.”

The group laid down to rest at the camp and were soon asleep from the day’s events. The older mares slept soundly, knowing their younger girls were safe; the fillies were out like a light given the day’s adventure. The dragoon however, remained awake, still puzzled at his new situation. The exhaustion of his body finally lulled him into slumber when his watch was over, but even sleep did not bring him complete rest. Kain again stirred in his sleep by memories of the past.

“During Applejacks’s watch, she looked at him with some concern. After a long day’s work, she’d sleep like a rock. There was more to Kain than he let on, it might not be her place to ask, but she decided to make it a point to find out more about him tomorrow.

////

Morning arrived and the group sat down for breakfast. Applejack provided the group with plenty of apples, to which Kain was extraordinarily grateful to eat, given what foodstuffs were left in his reserves.

“Kain, you must be pretty used to battlin monsters and such.” Applejack said. “cause you look like you still had some go left in ya while ya slept.”

“You could say I’m somewhat used to leading a perilous life.” Kain said, not trying to get into the details.

“Oh my.” Rarity said. “You must be quite busy with many adventures, you must spend quite a bit of time away from society.”

“I do not stay in cities for long, my business does keep me away from others for long periods of time.” Kain replied. Of course now Kain had now reason to occlude himself from society. The recent turn of events must mean that Kain has some purpose to fulfill; for redemption or not, Kain thought it best to stay with this group as they were probably the only lead he has at the moment. “However, my supplies are waning and I suppose a short visit to a town to restock might be in order.”

“Oh you simply must return with us to Ponyville Mr. Highwind.” Rarity said. “Some rest in a real bed would do you some good, and our town has some of the finest produce in all of Equestria. Why Applejack and her family raise and pick the finest apples.”

Applejack smiled at Rarity for her compliment. “Well, if ya need rations for a trip, ya couldn’t go wrong with the fine apple products of Sweet Apple Acres, or the other produce the rest of Ponyville has to offer.” She hesitated in finishing.

“Then I shall accompany you.” Kain said. “We can head to Ponyville and I can spend a few days there for some respite.”

“Somethin wrong Dash?” Applejack asked. “Ya haven’t said much during breakfast.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Kain could have taken out that cockatrice all by himself. Sure the royal guards are strong and all, but one on one? Also, where is the cockatrice you ‘slew’ Kain?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“I had to move it. If it were anything like other gorgon-like monsters, the body would have begun to emit a putrefying odor by now. Kain said.

“Why would it stink so much?” Rainbow Dash asked further.

“It, like other monsters which can petrify, emit a smell like rotting earth that can make breathing difficult. I could show you the body if you wish.” Kain said smugly .

“Uh, I think I’ll pass on that.” Rainbow Dash replied reluctantly. “This isn’t over yet.” she muttered to herself, still unconvinced of the dragoon’s explanation.

After gathering their belongings, the older mares retraced their steps and led the group out of the forest. Kain noted the winding path that lay out before them, occasionally hidden by rolling hills. “Is this the path to your town?” he asked.

“Yeah, it sure is Mr. Kain.” said Applebloom. “Ponyville is just south of this forest.”

“So are you just going to leave once you get what you need?” asked Sweetie Bell.

“I will probably stay for a short time, but I could use a longer break than normal from the wilderness.” Kain admitted.

“Oh I do hope you stay with us for a good while.” Rarity said.

The group began to make for the path back to civilization. Kain was the last to depart from the edge of the forest to join the rest. “Perhaps I will” he said to himself.

And so, a warrior whose past haunts him embarks on an unexpected change of course on his path to redemption. Unable to confront anyone because of his treacherous past, Kain now finds himself in a world with none aware of the evils he committed.

The freedom from Zeromus’ influence should have relinquished Kain from the burden of his betrayal, but the dragoon knows that deep in his heart he had allowed his darkest desires to take hold and commit these acts. Once darkness is embellished, does it stay with an individual seeking redemption? Evils committed out of cowardice are different from those of envy and want. Kain knows that redemption was possible for Cecil. He wants to follow the same path that brought the Paladin into the light, but the purpose of finding himself in this world is unclear.

Does the dragoon need the land to mend his soul, or is the land in need of a hero? Fates are now entwined in a land that may hold atonement for a wayward dragoon.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	3. Welcome to Our Town

Welcome to Our Town

For a better part of the day, the group travelled back to town in silence, save for the occasional yearning of the amenities of civilization by Rarity. Kain didn’t interact much with the group, however that didn’t mean they held no curiosity towards him. He noted the occasional scowl from Rainbow Dash in response from the attention the crusaders, particularly Scootaloo’s glossy gaze of awe at him.

“Hey, we’re almost home!” exclaimed Applebloom. “Ah can see Sweet Apple Acres from here!”

A little while later, the group came to a fork in the road. “Well, it looks like this is where we’ll leave ya.” Applejack spoke. “Gotta head back to the farm; no doubt Big Mac’s been real busy without our help. Let’s head home Applebloom. Oh and nice meeting ya Kain, Ah hope we get the chance to repay yah for yer help.”

“Bye girls, by Mr. Kain!” Applebloom said as she and her sister departed from the group.

After saying their short goodbyes to the farm bound sisters, the rest of the ponies continued to Ponyville. It wasn’t much longer before the group had arrived at the entrance to the town.

“Well, I’ve gotta head home and find out where I’m on cloud duty tomorrow. Take it easy squirt.” Rainbow Dash said to Scootaloo, who was still fixated on Kain. Noting the lack of attention, Dash took to the air a few feet off the ground. “I’ll see you all later.” she spoke before speeding off to her home in the clouds.

“Bye Rainbow Dash!” exclaimed the orange filly after finally tearing her attention away from the dragoon. “See you tomorrow Sweetie Belle!” she spoke as she parted for her way home.

Seeing that the numbers of the group were rapidly dwindling, Rarity decided to take the opportunity to better acquaint herself with the chivalrous stallion. “Mr. Highwind, there’s still some light left in the day, would you like a grand tour of Ponyville before you retire for the night?” Rarity asked.

“I wouldn’t mind one.” Kain replied, obliging.

“Where do you want to start?” Sweetie Belle began, only to be cut off quickly by her sister.

“It’s been quite a long weekend Sweetie Bell, and you have school tomorrow.” Rarity said. Sweetie Bell put on a look of disappointment. “I’m certain you and the crusaders will have a lot to talk about tomorrow.” Rarity continued. With that, Sweetie Bell’s disposition improved and she was soon on her way on her way home.

Having been satisfied by the current change in situation, Rarity said, “Well, let’s begin this tour shall we?”

Although Kain didn’t care greatly for the day to day inter-working of town life, at least the company the tour provided would break the monotony of isolation of the past few years that Kain had brought upon himself.

The two ponies began the tour at the town square where Rarity talked about the various celebrations that would occur throughout the year. He was reminded of such times when he could relax during his training amongst Baron’s dragoons. A seasonal celebration would bring a much younger, less hardened version of himself along with his two friends, Rosa and Cecil into the town to simply relax and enjoy the festivities.

“And over here is the farmers’ market, where all of our produce is sold fresh daily by many ponies including none other than Applejack and her family, they were one of the first families to settle the area.” Rarity said, continuing her oration of the tour.

Kain hadn’t said much throughout the tour so far with the exception of the occasional “uh-huh” and “hmmm” to show a sign that he was paying attention. Despite the lack of enthusiasm, Rarity kept on speaking with as much fervor as she had when they started.

“Moving on, here is Quills and Sofas where, appropriately enough, you may purchase quills for writing and sofas for seating.” Rarity said once more in an attempt to be humorous. By this point in the tour, Ponyville looked to be quite a peaceful hamlet. Even at its most relaxed, Baron did have weapon and armor smithies; armed guards took watch at all times of the day, and here was this town, nearing nightfall and there wasn’t a sentry to be seen.

And as if to completely break his preconceptions of Ponyville, Kain suddenly felt a slight uneasiness. Once again the experiences from his adventures leant themselves, and Kain couldn’t help but feel that he was being watched.

In the next lull of Rarity’s tour, the dragoon became certain of his suspicions when he heard shifting from an indeterminable, but proximate location. It was not until the last moment when he was sure of where the threat was; Kain turned and struck a defensive position, shield at the ready, and once again attempting to grab his spear with his left foreleg in vain to which he immediately opted for leaning his left side forward, with the lance pointed at the threat of an ecstatic, pink pony.

“Hi there!” exclaimed the beaming pony, who was hardly put off by the lance pointed at a short distance from her face.

“Mr. Highwind!” exclaimed Rarity, who was in shock from both the speed of Kain’s reaction and to the fact that he had his weapon trained on one of her friends. “What are you doing? That’s my dear friend Pinkie Pie!”

Kain turned his head to Rarity in response to her outcry and then looked back, only to find the bright pink mare now standing on his spear. “Hey! What’s your favorite kind of cake?” Pinkie Pie abruptly asked.

“I’m not really one-“ Kain began but was immediately cut off.

“Oh wait! I bet you like other sweets! You must like flans!” the party pony said continuing her aggressive inquiry.

“No.” Kain replied somewhat forcefully.

“Wait, I know! Nopony can resist a good pie! What’s your favorite pie?” Pinkie Pie questioned. Just before Kain could respond, Rarity cut in.

“Oh Pinkie Pie, you two haven’t even been introduced yet and you’re already asking about cakes and whatnot.”

Pinkie Pie held out her hoof to shake, “Nice to meet ya Leon!”

Puzzled, Kain corrected Pinkie Pie. “My name is Kain.”

“Dark armor, moody looking guy, buck-hooved…” Pinkie muttered to herself. “Oh! The other Two!”

“Kain, this eccentric friend of mine is Pinkie Pie, a masterful party coordinator and connoisseur; hence all of her questions on the matter of sweets.” Rarity then pointed to the dragoon. “Pinkie, this is Kain Highwind, a knight myself and the others met on the camping excursion. He even saved the crusaders from an attack by a monstrous cockatrice.”

“Nice to meet ya Kain!” the pink pony exclaimed as she then shook hooves with Kain rather forcefully. “See you later, I’ve got a lot to do!” And with that, the mare bounced off from Kain and Rarity.

“Rather odd, that one.” Kain spoke.

“Yes, well, Pinkie Pie grows on you. Just be ready for one her parties in the near future, she’s obviously gone off to plan one for you in order to welcome you to the town.” Rarity said informatively.

“I don’t think I’ll be here long enough to partake in any celebrations, I’m only here for a few days.” Kain said.

“Expect you party tomorrow afternoon.” Rarity said. “Pinkie Pie is a professional.”

Eventually the two found themselves with little day light for any more touring of the city. Rarity then escorted Kain to the nearest inn. “I suppose you’d wish to get settled in, I’ll leave you now.” Rarity said.

“Thank you for the tour Lady Rarity.” Kain replied

“You’re very welcome Mr. Highwind.” Rarity said, before finally leaving the dragoon’s company.

Kain entered the inn and spoke with the proprietor. “Have you any vacant rooms for the next few days?

The owner replied, “We have one, fifteen Bits a night sir.”

The dragoon reached for his coin purse and shook out some Gil onto the counter. There was a pause as the innkeeper examined the pile of gold coins of imperfect form before he asked, “What’s this?”

“My payment.” Kain replied.

“I’m sorry, but we only accept Bits in these parts.” The innkeeper said just before producing a pristine, bright yellow coin to show his would-have-been patron.

“My apologies.” Kain stated. “I shall be on my way then.”

The now vagrant dragoon made his way out of the inn.

“I’d like to hire you to help pay for your room and board, but there’s not much work I can offer you. Don’t worry; I’m sure somepony could use your help in town.” The innkeeper somewhat apologetically said.

Rarity had long left the area, but Kain abandoned the idea of asking to stay at the home of someone he’d just met. He eventually found himself at the town park and decided to retire for the night on one of the benches. It wasn’t the most comfortable of places, but it would have to do until Kain could come into some money. For not being a day filled with battles, Kain found it easy to slip into the realm of unconsciousness.

////

Rarity decided that a good walk through the park would help clear her mind. Ever since that knight had entered the picture, all she could think about was Kain. Even when she tried to open up to him, the dragoon distanced himself from any real conversation. Rarity had Kain on her mind so much right now that she even swore that a hobo on the bench looked exactly like him; she did a double take and realized that Kain was right there, asleep in his armor without a fire or blanket to keep warm tonight.

For some reason, Kain didn’t stay at the inn. Rarity decided that even if it didn’t appear proper, she’d bring this gentlecolt to stay the night at her abode. She didn’t wish to wake him, lest he protest her generosity, so she used her magic to levitate the dragoon home; Rarity was also quite relieved that there weren’t too many ponies out this evening as the sight of what appeared to be her bringing an unconscious stallion into her home at night as it would be the cause for many unnecessary rumors.

Rarity opened the door to the boutique and brought the knight in and laid him on the nearest couch. From the park to her home, the levitation magic had tired the unicorn out, the weight of Kain’s armor didn’t help with the matter either.

Although he did look more comfortable on the couch rather than the park bench, Rarity decided to give her guest a more peaceful sleep by removing his armor. First she undid the straps and hooks that held Kain’s weapon to him. Although it didn’t appear to be out of the ordinary, the seamstress did notice a faint, white glow on the tip of the spear. She removed the buckler from his foreleg and placed it next to the spear. Rarity continued to carefully remove more pieces of armor and pile them neatly across the room. She was about done when she then noticed his cutie mark. Up until this point, nopony had seen it; she beheld the image of a rather unassuming spear, grayish-white in color, but what stood out was the large strap that adorned the spear. Upon Kain’s blue coat a bright red strap connected to the spear locked Rarity’s gaze towards the cutie mark.

The seamstress then completed her task by removing Kain’s helmet and placing it with the rest of the armor. She looked at the sight before her, not of an armored knight ready for combat, but of a blue stallion with a long, yet masculine blonde mane. There was the occasional scar on his legs, most likely from the combat this pony had seen.Though he was without armor, Rarity felt that there was more to this pony. Minutes passed as she stood there, gazing, until her own fatigue caught up with her and she decided to go to bed.

////

That night, Kain dreamt of the party’s return from the moon aboard the Lunar Whale. Everyone was exhausted from the final battle, so there were hardly any words spoken from Zeromous’ lair back to the craft; the group simply left to the resting quarters. It wasn’t until many hours into the flight back to the blue planet that the people on board began to stir. Kain emerged from his ‘bed’ and went to the bridge of the Lunar Whale to find Edge and Rydia talking about something Kain hadn’t pondered about throughout the crisis, what to do next.

The dragoon had his thoughts half occupied with stopping Zeromus and the other half being wracked with guilt; it had never occurred to him what he’d do if the group was successful, or even if he would survive. Now, he found himself listening on what the ninja and the summoner were going to do upon their return.

“Yeah, both of our homes are gonna need help from the kingdoms that are still intact like Troija and Baron.” Edge said.

“Baron, funny how that’s where all this trouble began.” Rydia said.

“Yet, even though I’ve got trouble admitting it, if it weren’t for those three Baronians, the world wouldn’t be doing so well right now.” Edge said.

“That’s mighty big of you Edge, you even included Kain as a credit to our victory.” Rydia replied.

“He may have been a treacherous, no nonsense jerk in the past, but now he’s an invaluable non nonsense jerk. That, and he’s been listening in on us for a bit now.” Edge said with a smirk. “Come on out, I heard you in that loud armor the moment you woke up!”

Kain made his way over to the two, he continued with the discussion prior to his intrusion. “Eblan has done well for itself given all that has happened and I’m certain with good leadership, your kingdom will return to its former glory Edge.”

“Its gonna be rough.” Edge said. “And the hardest part will be sitting down and doing all that ‘governing’ that my advisor insists I do.”

Before Kain could even turn to Rydia, the green-haired woman interjected with her own thoughts.

“Mist isn’t lost, if we rebuild, people will return to the village; they’ll especially come once they know the world’s last summoner lives there. Maybe the line of summoning magic does not have to end with me. Maybe there’s someone out there that carries the lineage of summoners old. In either event, I won’t let Mist be forgotten.” Rydia said, lamenting.

Kain just couldn’t respond to Rydia. He recalled that fateful day when he and Cecil inadvertently caused the destruction of Mist with the Carnet Signet. Remembering the role he played, no matter how unintentional, prevented him from really ever becoming close with Rydia, despite the battles they fought side by side.

“And as I was saying earlier,” Edge said. “We’re probably going to need assistance from Baron with getting us back on our feet. So, can we count on you and the two love birds who have yet to get up to aid us?”

Kain didn’t want to think about Cecil and Rosa together at the moment, especially in the context Edge had put. He didn’t want to think about what was to come when they returned to the Blue Planet. The dishonor, the shame, and the regret concerning the two flooded Kain’s thoughts. He just wanted to get away from it all. The world was at peace now, but he couldn’t.

It wasn’t as if he was going to be charged with treason upon his return, thought the thought had crossed his mind, it was a paralysis brought on by the motions of everyone else seeking to recover after this crisis. Kain wasn’t ready, neither to rebuild nor celebrate, especially the inevitable union of Cecil and Rosa. The dragoon convinced himself that until he had dealt with his demons, there would be no going forward.

Kain became enveloped in these thoughts and slowly the image of Edge, Rydia, and the bridge of the Lunar Whale faded from his view and he was parted from the memory.

~BelligerentBindlestiff


	4. Job Selection

Job Selection

When Kain awoke the next morning his memories held little precedence compared to the thoughts of his current situation. Firstly, he wasn’t on the bench he fell asleep on at the park anymore; secondly, he wasn’t wearing anything; and thirdly, he was not as alert as he thought he was. He scanned the area for any hints as to what transpired. He found his gear, neatly arranged, at a table within the room. Just when he made his way to his belongings, he heard the hoofsteps of his generous abductor descend to his location.

“Good morning Mr. Highwind.” said Rarity. “I do hope you aren’t planning on leaving so soon; you’ve not had anything for breakfast.”

“I’m sorry Rarity, I just don’t wish to burden you any more than I already have.” Kain replied.

“Oh nonsense, now please help me in the kitchen. I need to have breakfast finished before Sweetie Belle comes down.” Rarity said.

Kain obliged and helped with what he could. The dragoon still hadn’t developed finer motor control with his mouth, but he was successful in at least setting the table.

No sooner did the rapid hoofsteps of Sweetie Belle sound as she descended towards the kitchen. “Who’s joining us for breakfast Rarity” Sweetie Belle asked.

“Sweetie Belle, that’s Kain. He’s just not wearing all that armor.” Rarity replied.

“Oh, good morning Kain!” Sweetie Belle said. Her attention quickly shifted to Kain’s cutie mark. She remembered that until now, she’d never seen it. “Wow Kain, that’s a really neat cutie mark, how did you get it?”

At almost the instant Sweetie Bell began her inquiry, Rarity hurried along the order of the morning. “Now Sweetie Belle, I’m sure Mr. Highwind will gladly tell you more about his cutie mark, but right now we’re having breakfast and you need to be ready for school.” The three sat down for porridge, toast, and tea before the conversation resumed.

“Kain,” the older unicorn said. “Might I ask a favor of you?”

“What is it that you need?” Kain asked.

“I need to meet a client early this morning, would you please take Sweetie Belle to school?” Rarity asked.

With little else to do for the day, Kain agreed, “Certainly.”

Sweetie Bell ran back up to her room, excited at the prospect of spending more time with the heroic dragoon. Kain made his way to his gear and with surprisingly little effort, was able to put on his armor. Despite the somewhat lax breakfast, Kain was still uncomfortable without his armor. All of the straps were placed in a way to allow for an equine to equip the armor with little need for assistance.

Rarity reentered the parlor after cleaning up from breakfast and remarked on Kain’s decision to wear his armor. “My dear, you’re headed to a school, not the battlefield.”

“It just doesn’t feel right to be without any of my personal effects.” Kain said after searching for an excuse to have some sort of clothing.

“Well, I can understand always wanting look your best, but please do leave your weapon behind. It could be a bit off putting to the citizens of Ponyville.” Rarity said.

“Very well.” Kain said in compliance.

“When you return, I’ll have something made for you so you needn’t intimidate everypony in that dreadful armor.” Rarity said.

“I am curious though Mr. Highwind,” Rarity began. “Why did you choose to sleep outside instead of an inn?”

“The only money I had with me had been acquired in my travels. I don’t have any bits.” Kain replied. I haven’t any acceptable currency with me at the moment.”

“Well then Mr. Highwind, consider my next piece a gift when you receive it.” Rarity said. “And after you’ve taken Sweetie Bell to school, I’m certain you’ll find somepony who will hire you for some work; or perhaps somepony willing to by items from your travels.”

Sweetie Belle descended from the stairs almost as rapidly as she shot up them. “Let’s get going Kain!” she said.

“Let us be off then.” Kain replied.

The filly led Kain to the school. As they made their way closer, more parents with their children began to notice the dragoon escorting Sweetie Belle. With all the attention, Kain began to consider the advice Rarity gave to wearing other than his armor.

When they arrived at the school, Sweetie Belle was greeted by Scootaloo and a speeding Applebloom departing from Applejack. The crusaders asked Kain to stay with them, especially after Sweetie Belle told the others about Kain’s cutie mark.

Not wanting to be the object of so much attention, Kain parted from the fillies’ company saying that he needed to return to town. Just as he was about ready to leave, Applejack cut him off. “Hey there pardner! What’s the hurry?”

“Hello Lady Applejack. “ The dragoon said, which a bit of blush from the farmer.

“Shucks Kain, you don’t have to be so formal with me.” Applejack said.

“I was heading into town to look for some work. I haven’t much money at the moment and I’d like to be well stocked in supplies before I head out once more.” Kain said.

“Well Kain, mah brother Big Mac is managing the stand at the town market today. Ah figure a little help out on the farm wouldn’t be so bad today.” Applejack said.

“Thank you, I appreciate your offer.” Kain replied and accompanied Applejack back to Sweet Apple Acres.

En route to the farm, Applejack broke the lengthy silence. “So ya’ll didn’t really say too much about yerself when we were comin back from the camping trip; ya kinda remind me of mah brother, ‘cept Ah can usually tell what’s on his mind.”

“I’ve never been one for lengthy conversation Applejack.” Kain replied.

Applejack stopped, broke from her neutral demeanor, and gave Kain a serious look. “Look, ya have to understand, here ya are, a stallion dressed for war coming to our town. Now don’t get me wrong, Ah’m mighty grateful for yer help with the fillies. On account of ya not sayin a whole lot, Ah’m just concerned about if a pony like ya has any sort of trouble that’s followin ya.

“Rest assured Applejack, I have no enemies to be concerned with. “ Kain replied. Rather than being surprised by the suspicion, the dragoon found it unsettling how accepting he was of being a suspect.

When the two arrived at the farm, Kain didn’t hesitate in getting to work. Applejack showed him the process of apple bucking and collecting. It was unfamiliar work for a warrior, but the strength and stamina the dragoon trained for leant itself to the task.

“Wow Kain, no disrespect, but you’re a lot stronger than Ah first thought.” Applejack said. Most ponies Ah hire turn tail once they find out how much strength they need to do what Ah ask.”

“I try to remain as physically disciplined as possible Applejack.” Kain said, just as he bucked a tree. “Even if it’s been some time since I’ve seen combat.” He was also thankful that his former legs, now hind legs, were significantly strong from his training as a dragoon and that the strength had translated itself into his new form.

“You’d be surprised how even some of the royal guard might have trouble with getting through a hard day’s work on the farm.” Applejack said. “Not everypony is up to the task.”

Perhaps Kain was pushing himself too hard back on the Mountain of Ordeals; so much that it didn’t seem that an entire day’s work worth of work on a farm didn’t faze him as much as a battle. Kain continued to muse a bit about civilian life, how different it was to the training itself he undertook to become a dragoon for Baron. The work was demanding in its own right, but afterward, it didn’t leave Kain as exhausted as those missions in his younger days.

Applejack paid him a sizeable amount of bits after work. Kain departed the farm back to Ponyville following the same path he and Applejack had used. Kain considered how many days work it would take to acquire the funds to leave town. But where would he go? He hadn’t a clue as to who could help him return home. Although it was entirely feasible for him to retire to the quiet life in Ponyville, he remembered that the Mountain of Ordeals played some part in him being in this world. Kain would need to find a purpose for such drastic changes in his circumstances.

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming from just off the path. Kain made haste to the location of distress. He stopped at a cliff overlooking the plains below to find a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail being cornered by a pack of wolves against the base of the cliff.

The dragoon literally leapt into action and landed between the wolves and the mare. “Are you alright?” Kain asked as he turned to the Pegasus, only to find that she passed out in terror from his abrupt entrance; the dragoon was off put for a moment, but quickly returned to the task at hand.

Kain jumped into the air. Upon his descent, he realized he was without his spear. At the behest of Rarity, he had left it at her shop as to not appear threatening to the citizens of Ponyville. He would have to make do without it for this battle, but he was confident that he could handle a pack of wolves with his bare…hooves. He crashed down and though the lead wolf. It yelped before it shattered and it was only then that the dragoon realized the wolves were comprised of pieces of wood. He abandoned his musings and resumed combat against the rest of the pack.

One by one, each of the timber wolves were broken into pieces. Kain believed the battle to be over, but then he noticed the pieces of the fallen wolves moving and reassembling. Kain huffed in frustration and dive bombed each of the wolves once more. The dragoon stood and watched the fragments quiver and shift again back into larger forms, but few in number.

A scowl formed on Kain’s face as he realized he was going to be in this fight for some time to come. Each impact against these adversaries reminded him of those frustrating encounters with flans, each strike accomplishing nearly nothing. This exercise in futility was beginning to wear on Kain’s nerves as well as his stamina. The dragoon inwardly recanted a lot of what he said about the work on Sweet Apple Acres today. If it weren’t for all the labor, this battle would have been much more tolerable.

It was at long last that the branches, twigs, and trunks assembled on giant beast. As the mass of animated lumber lumbered towards the dragoon, the warrior ran straight under the monstrosity and leapt up into the sky, tearing a hole into the giant timber wolf. Kain then returned downward, crashing onto the skull of the beast, dislodging the head and setting off a chain reaction of the timber wolf collapsing.

Kain watched to be certain that he felled the monster once and for all, but when the remains shook once more his frustration reached a boiling point. However, when the pieces reassembled, the formed the original pack and fled from whence they came.

After the pack was out of view, Kain turned to the unconscious mare and approached her to see if she was alright, when a white rabbit leapt up from behind her and placed itself between Kain and the mare. It had a protective look about it, and as Kain tried to approach the pegasus by going around it, the rabbit just scooted to the side, keeping itself between the two ponies.

“I mean no harm. “ Kain said, finding it hard to believe that he was having to explain himself to this little rodent. “I need to be sure that she’s alright.”

The rabbit allowed Kain to check the mare for any wounds. She was breathing and showed no sign of injury. She was out like a light however, and wouldn’t respond to any minor attempts at rousing her from unconsciousness. The dragoon picked her up and carried her on his back; he was about ready to go back to Ponyville with her when the rabbit again stood in front of Kain, with a frustrated look and its arms somehow crossed.

Kain sensed that the affiliation this creature had with the mare was greater than he first realized, and he reluctantly addressed the rabbit. “Do you wish for me to follow you instead?” The bunny nodded. Kain sighed and followed the white rabbit.

////

The dragoon arrived at the cottage not terribly far from an imposing forest. He entered the abode and laid down the pegasus on the couch. The rabbit hopped into the kitchen area and began rummaging through the stores; Kain slowly followed and saw that the bunny was attempting to get some tea going, but had difficulty in reaching some cabinets. The dragoon took control of the process and more or less was able to get it done using his mouth and hooves.

After carefully bringing the tea into the living room, Kain finally had some time for respite today, He really wasn’t one for tea, but didn’t mind the drink when the chance for it arose. The dragoon recalled those few times when Rosa and Rydia relished in the opportunity for tea. It wasn’t so much the drink that Kain enjoyed, but the break from reality and the chance to clear one’s thoughts. With all that was going on in the world during the crisis with the crystals, that small amenity made all the difference; it wasn’t about the past or the future, it was about that break from reality that fate allowed them if only for a short while.

Kain enjoyed that same peace right now. He wasn’t concerned with his course of actions in the long run, nor was he ruminating on all of his past actions; for the first time in a long while, only the now mattered. His idle state of mind was soon dispelled when the mare finally began to wake up.

The pegasus opened her eyes, saw the dragoon before her and screamed a muted, “Eep!”

Kain stared at her non-challan until he realized that waking to an armor clad stranger in your home, casually enjoying tea, would be quite startling. Especially considering that his appearance may have contributed to the initial unconsciousness. He undid the straps of his helmet and removed it. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said, trying to remedy the situation.

The mare calmed down a bit and said, “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen anypony who looked so terrifying.”

Although caught off guard by the mare’s bluntness, Kain continued the conversation. “My name is Kain Highwind. I saw that you were being attacked by those wolves earlier so I rendered aid.”

The memory clicked for the pegasus and she spoke. “Oh that was you who gave me such a fright! Thank you for helping me. I’m Fluttershy by the way. How did you know to bring me back to my house anyways?”

“That small white rabbit insisted that I take you here.” Kain replied.

“Oh, thank you Angel Bunny.” Fluttershy said, grinning at her animal. “Kain, I’m sorry to have troubled you so much. You put yourself in danger just to help somepony you don’t know.” She said, returning her attention to the dragoon.

“It is my duty to protect those in danger.” Kain said, remembering his code of honor being a dragoon. “Well, now that you are well, I must be returning to town.” He began to put his helmet on when Fluttershy interjected.

“My, what a fearsome looking helmet.” She started. “Oh dear.”

“What is it?” Kain asked.

“You’re the pony I was looking for.” Fluttershy said. “One of my friends asked me to find you and bring you back to town. I heard you went to work at Sweet Apple Acres for the day, so I was on my way there until those timber wolves attacked.”

“I suppose that we shouldn’t delay the trip to town any longer then shall we?” Kain asked.

////

“The two walked back to Ponyville. Fluttershy led Kain to a suspiciously darkened building.

“Are you certain this is where I am to meet your friend?” Kain asked.

“Oh yes.” Fluttershy said. “Just go on in.”

Kain could feel he was being watched, but a sneak attack in a town such as this? The dragoon pressed on until the lights went on and he was greeted by a loud. “Surprise!”

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	5. A Demonstration

A Demonstration

Kain was glad he didn’t have his weapon when the group of ponies greeted him, lest he have struck an offensive stance and most likely intimidated all the attendees. Instead he found himself reeled back in literal surprise.

The pink pony from the previous day popped up from the crowd. “Hiya Kain! Welcome to your ‘Welcome to Ponyville’ party!” exclaimed Pinkie.

“I did tell you she’d do it.” Rarity said from her place in the crowd.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this Kain. Pinkie made me promise not to tell you.” said Fluttershy.

“Its quite alright.” Kain replied.

“Okay! Let’s get this party started!” exclaimed Pinkie. A unicorn with tinted lenses magically activated a box she had, and music began to play from it. It was far different from the music that played at taverns and celebrations at Baron, for one thing it made idle conversation seem difficult.

The dragoon was led to a table full of refreshments by Pinkie, the sheer amount of food reminded him that he hadn’t had much to eat all day save for breakfast. “You never did tell me what you liked most, so I just made a little of everything.” said Pinkie. “Oh, and one more thing, this is your party silly, try to relax. I’ll check your hat!”

And before Kain could even understand what she meant, Pinkie Pie had somehow already removed his helmet and had literally bounced off.

Applejack and Fluttershy approached the table. “Ah know you were supposed to keep him busy sugarcube, but four whole hours?” Applejack asked her friend. “Some of us were gettin mighty tired from waitin to surprise him.”

“I’m sorry Applejack, I just ran into trouble with some timber wolves.” Fluttershy replied.

“You what now?!” exclaimed Applejack. “Are ya alright?”

“I am, thanks to Kain.” replied Fluttershy. “He was even nice enough to take me home when I was , uh, passed out.”

“Well Kain, that’s two good deeds in the time you’ve been here. Ah think Ah’ve misjudged ya, sorry.” Applejack said.

Even amidst the celebration and praise, Kain recoiled at the compliment.

Pinkie Pie returned to the group just in time to catch the tail end of the story. “Wow Kain, you’re one brave super pony! And I thought Dashie’s story about you made you seem like a regular Canterlot Knight! Let me introduce you to everypony as our town’s newest visiting hero!”

And with that, Pinkie grabbed Kain and proceeded to take him on tour of the whole party. The dragoon encountered townsfolk as various as they were colorful. Each time Pinkie told the newest ponies they met about his deeds, a pang of guilt surged in Kain; every time they didn’t hear about his treachery, Kain regretted not divulging the truth. However, there was also a bit of an unfamiliar feeling that the Baronian received, he felt pride in his ability to protect. He couldn’t remember the last time he took pride in performing his duty as a dragon knight.

Once Pinkie had introduced him to roughly two dozen ponies, she left him to attend to the party. It was then when his greatest skeptic made her presence known. “So what’s this that I hear you saved Fluttershy from a pack of timber wolves today?” asked Rainbow Dash.

“Its just as you’ve heard.” replied Kain.

“Yeah, the funny thing about that was that Fluttershy passed out during your heroic deeds. Just like the crusaders were turned to stone while you fought off that giant cockatrice. Kind of convenient.” said Rainbow Dash.

It felt odd to Kain that the mistrust of his motives didn’t bother him, but rather the doubt in his abilities. The mare grudgingly, but understandably brought some serious questioning to Kain’s account of the events that unfolded in the past days. No one had actually seen the dragoon do battle, even Kain would be skeptical of an unknown warrior.

“You have every right to be doubtful, but I ‘m not sure what I can to prove what transpired. And I am certain that you wouldn’t wish to jeopardize the town by have me deal with any monsters here, not including the fact that I do not engage in combat with any beast for sport.” Kain replied.

“We’ll see about that.” Rainbow Dash said and then walked away from the dragoon.

Kain became a bit concerned, not certain what kind of rash stunt the pegasus would pull in the near future. “The same bull-headedness as Edge.” he said.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Rainbow Dash won’t do anything too extreme. If anything she’ll have you run some sort of obstacle course.” Spoke a voice that approached Kain.

He turned to meet a purple mare with a purple and pink streaked mane. She had both wings and a unicorn horn. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met.” Kain said.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Twilight Sparkle. So you must be that heroic pony my friends have been talking about.” she said, introducing herself.

“I wouldn’t go as far as call my deeds heroic. I was doing what is expected of a knight.” Kain said.

“You kind of remind me of my brother.” Twilight said. “He really takes his job too serious and can sound stuffy when he meets other ponies. But I know he’s got a good heart. Have you met him? He’s the captain of the royal guard, Shining Armor.

Kain realized that this mare was prying a bit too much for his own comfort. “I don’t believe I ever met him personally.” He said, once again trying not to let out any more than he had to.

“Oh well.” Twilight said. “Say, what guard are you a part of by the way, Solar or Lunar?”

Now he knew that Twilights questions were trouble, the more she asked, the more likely that the truth about him would come to pass. “I’m not at liberty to say.” Kain said, playing it cool.

“I understand.” Twilight replied.

Kain left the purple mare’s company and hung back as most of the revelers of Pinkie’s party took center stage with their dancing. It was for the best, he wouldn’t be subject to most of their questions and he wouldn’t subject them to his atrocious dancing. Even back during his younger years at Baron, he wouldn’t partake in much of the singing or dancing during the feasts and celebrations. However there was one form of dance he did practice, but it wasn’t to lively music of festivals with accompaniment of bards’ verses; Kain learned to formally dance in secret thanks to one of the maids of the castle, but there was only one person he intended to share that dance with.

The party waned and Kain prepared to leave the celebration. He thanked, Pinkie Pie, “I’m gracious for your hospitality to a stranger such as myself, you barely know me and yet here you are, have celebrations in my honor.”

Well of course silly!” Pinkie said. “That’s the only way you stop being a stranger, when you meet other ponies!”

“I should be leaving now, and once again, thank you.” Kain said and exited the building.

Not five seconds after he departed did he hear the door open once more. “Mr. Highwind you seem to have forgotten your helmet.” Rarity said following after the dragoon.

“I suppose that I’m used to it being on my head for the most part.” Kain replied.

“I must say it does complete the ensemble.” spoke Rarity. “Mr. Highwind, would you mind accompanying me home?”

“Of course not Rarity.” Answered the dragoon.

////

When the two arrived at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity surprised Kain with yet another act of generosity. “I have a gift for you Mr. Highwind, please wait in the parlor while I retrieve it.”

The dragoon went to the parlor, gathered his armaments and waited for the seamstress to return. When she did, she brought a folded purple garment. “Here, so that when you’re out and about the town, you’ll have something a bit more tailored to civilian life. Would you mind trying the piece on?” Rarity asked as she levitated the garment in front of Kain.

Once again Kain found himself in the awkward situation of disrobing in this world. Despite the countless battles he’d endured, this one action bothered him more than it should have; disrobing in front of your compatriots and fellow warriors was one matter, but in front of a lady was something else regardless if she was a pony or not. After the internal conflict in his head, he complied and removed his armor. The garment was a combination of a hood and a cloak, which Kain was grateful for in that it still felt like he was still clothed.

Rarity looked at Kain, scanning up and down as to how the cloak looked on him. “I must say, that you look quite dashing.” She said. The seamstress levitated a mirror for Kain to see his new look.

“It’s an excellent piece Rarity, thank you. “ Kain said.

“I’m very glad you like it Mr. Highwind.” Rarity replied.

“I must be leaving now, thank you for your hospitality Rarity.“ Kain said as he departed the boutique.

“It’s really the least I could’ve done after all you’ve done for us.” Rarity said before the dragoon at last left her home.

////

Kain was able to get back to the inn that had turned him down the night prior; he was finally able to rent a room of his own with the money he earned working for Applejack. The dragoon contemplated the conflict before him. On one hand, he needed to discern what his trial was, but on the other hand he also did not wish to divulge any details of his treacherous past; the ponies in this town seemed far too peaceful and nice to have someone with a story as dark as his present in their town. For now, Kain supposed, he’d play it safe and continue working at the farm and then he’d seek out a means to redeem himself.

////

The following morning, Kain journeyed back to Sweet Apple Acres to continue securing funds for the time he would eventually move on from Ponyville. He thought it best to wear the cloak Rarity had made for him as it did diminish the number of gazes the citizens gave him that morning as he acquired breakfast. However he did still garner attention because he still brought his spear and shield with him. Even in this peaceful setting, Kain didn’t want to leave much to chance, especially considering how he was in combat twice in the past three days. He wondered for a bit if his trial was to be some sort of custodial warrior, a local guard for this small town, but thought that he’d be let off the hook too easy in this manner.

When he arrived at the farm, Applejack greeted him. “Howdy there Kain! Ready for some more work?”

“I certainly am Applejack.” Kain replied.

“Well, first things first, go ahead and leave your things at the house. Ah reckon apple bucking is hard enough without a cape getting in the way of your bucking legs, and Ah doubt we’re gonna be skewering any apples today, so ya won’t be needin that spear as well.” Applejack said.

The dragoon immediately regretted his decision for his attire that morning, but reluctantly removed the cloak and readied himself for work. He tried not to think about the situation too much.

After another day in the fields, Kain gathered his pay and belongings and then set off for Ponyville. Sweet Apple Acres was just out of view when he heard someone exclaim, “Hold it right there!”

The dragoon looked around, didn’t see anyone, and pressed on. “Hey don’t walk away from me!” the voice called out once more.

Kain finally looked up and saw the rainbow maned mare that had been scrutinizing his every action since they first met. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Yeah, I never did buy any of your heroic stories Mr. Mysterious Pony!” Rainbow Dash said.

“And your point in seeking me out in the countryside?” Kain continued.

“I want you to prove you were able to take on that huge cockatrice all by yourself.” Rainbow Dash demanded.

“And how do you suppose I do that?” Kain asked. “I hardly believe you’ve got another one housed somewhere for random visitors to demonstrate their combat prowess with.”

“Nope, but I’ve got this.” Rainbow Dash replied. “Give me a second.” She flew to a grove of trees and then slowly moved what could only be described as a wheeled, wooden dummy model of a large cockatrice onto the path. “Alright, so how exactly did a pony like you take on a monster like this all by yourself?”

Kain was impressed at the tenacity this mare had to get answers. He decided to be straight forward with her and began to explain the battle he had with the giant cockatrice. “I didn’t wish to risk petrification, so I attempted to fight it off with my eyes closed. I waited for it to strike, parried with my shield, and then countered. However, I soon realized that in order to end the fight once and for all, I’d need to impale the creature with an airborne blow using my spear.” explained the dragoon.

Rainbow Dash gave Kain a skeptic glare. “Look buddy, do you not see how big this thing is? Most earth ponies can’t even jump as high as this thing is tall; and let’s say you were able to clear this monster’s head, are you telling me you landed with enough force to stop this thing?” Rainbow Dash asked incredulously.

“Yes.” Kain simply replied.

Rainbow Dash flew a short distance above the construct. “You’re telling me you jumped this high and took out the cockatrice?” she asked.

“Of course not.” Kain answered.

The mare had a smug look about her face as she finally got this fake hero to confess. Until he corrected himself. “It was much higher than that which I leapt.” Kain said.

“What do you mean higher?” Rainbow Dash demanded. She flew up a greater distance above the makeshift monster. “This high?” she asked.

“Higher than that.” Kain replied.

The pegasus flew up even higher, about five stories in the air, and asked again. “This high?”

“Higher.” Kain replied.

Frustrated, the multicolored pegasus flew to just above the tree tops, roughly eight or ten stories tall, and disdainfully asked, “This high?”

“Yes.” Kain answered.

The mare descended down to the dragoon and looked him in the face. “There’s no way any earth pony can jump that high.” She said.

“Alright.” Kain said, and then he vaulted into the air. When he reached the peak of his jump, he unhooked the spear from his back and readied the weapon at the target. Then, in a sudden burst of speed, the dragoon dive-bombed the ‘cockatrice’ at a tremendous force. When he made impact with the construct, it shattered into a multitude of fragments. Kain jumped back from the display of destruction towards Rainbow Dash, landed besides her, and twirled the spear onto his back. He was also quite shocked to realize that he grabbed and held onto his weapon in the entire process; so much to the point that he looked at his left foreleg and quietly said to himself, “I did it.”

Rainbow Dash was speechless. She stood there, staring at the terrific display of destruction before her. She didn’t say a word, not even as the dragoon departed for Ponyville. The mare would stare with her mouth agape for another ten minutes almost certain this wasn’t the first time she’d been left dumbfounded like this.

////

The day had passed in the blink of an eye. Between the daily work on the farm and the occasional encounter with random ponies, Kain concluded that he would soon be settled for life in Ponyville and then be able to continue searching for clues to his trial. Then again, he wondered once more if it would be better if he eased himself into a quiet live, abandon the guilt and the pursuit of redemption. As the dragoon entered Ponyville, the inclination to retire from his trial increased. En route to the inn, he was met by the purple mare he met at the party.

“Oh there you are Kain!” Twilight said. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Have you now?” Kain asked.

“Oh yes.” The alicorn said. “You see, I’m still getting used to this whole princess thing.”

“You’re a princess?” Kain asked in surprise.

“Oh dear, I knew I forgot that part when I introduced myself last night.” Twilight said. “I try not to play the royalty card in social settings, but I do take my responsibilities seriously. That’s why I took the liberty of letting Princess Celestia know that you’re okay. After Rarity and Applejack told me how you were on a mission for the kingdom, I had a responsibility to let her and Princess Luna of your whereabouts.

A wave of worry coursed through Kain’s body. He’d soon be discovered and face the consequences for impersonating a knight of this kingdom. He thought perhaps it’d be best to gather as many supplies in a few days and then move out before the message had been delivered.

“But don’t worry.” Twilight said. “I’ve already received their reply via dragon fire, and the letter said that you’re needed to return to Canterlot with an update on your mission!” the purple mare added, smiling.

~Beligerent Bindlestiff


	6. Recalled

Recalled

“Dragon fire?” was the only question that Kain could get out amongst his dread and confusion.

“Oh yes. My assistant, Spike, is able to allow me to send messages to the princesses directly using his dragon fire breath.” Twilight said, explaining.

The dragoon didn’t have time to prepare and leave Ponyvillle in secret; he was being summoned at this moment. The leadership must have already noted the discrepancy of his identity and wanted to deal with him personally. There was nothing more to do than face the consequences; perhaps this was part of the trial Kain needed to undergo.

“When do I need to meet with the princesses?” Kain asked.

“In about two days.” Twilight replied if we leave tomorrow, we should arrive in Canterlot by the following day.

“We?” Kain asked.

“It’s been a long while since I last met with Princess Celestia and Luna. I was even told to bring my friends along as well.” Twilight said.

“Very well.” Kain replied. “We shall depart tomorrow.”

“Excellent.” Twilight said, beaming. “I’ll pick you up at the inn tomorrow morning, and we’ll all head to Canterlot.

////

That night, Kain slept restlessly as his mind wandered through scenarios of what might occur once the truth about him came out. For Twilight, this meeting was a simple reconvening of a soldier with his lordship, but the dragoon knew that the outcome of events wouldn’t be so simple. Simple, that’s the way he always preferred a mission. Nothing like saving the world while simultaneously fighting alongside comrades you’ve betrayed; amongst which two of them were caught with you in a love triangle to which they had no idea you were part of for the longest time. Kain tried to remember the last time any of his missions required him to simply fight, defeat the adversary, and move on to the next mission.

The dragoon drifted into slumber as his mind searched for that last, straight forward mission. All he needed to do was traverse a cave, and help deliver a package.

Soon, all he saw were scores of flames. Death, destruction, and those rage filled eyes of someone seemingly so helpless amidst the atrocity; the last ‘simple’ mission that changed the course of his life forever.

Kain awoke, readied himself and check out of the inn with his belongings in tow. Twilight stood waiting outside for him. If it weren’t for the fact she came off as obviously diligent and truthful, Kain could swear she knew the truth about his identity and would not let him out her sight.

At the station, the dragoon marveled at the machine that was to take Twilight and himself to the capital city. It was a technological undertaking in its own right, but it wasn’t as amazing as flying through the sky on an airship. What amazed Kain though was that this was a piece of technology created during for use during peace time. During the conflict with the crystals, he had seen the potential of machines used for war. Airships, the tanks created by the subterranean dwarves, even the Tower of Babel was an instrument of destruction.

////

“It’s too bad you all couldn’t come with me this time.” Twilight said.

“I am sorry darling. As much as I would love to go to Canterlot, sometimes we’re just too preoccupied, but please do enjoy your trip dear. And Kain, if anypony asks, your cloak was crafted by none other than Rarity of Ponyville.” The Rarity said.

“I’ll inform them should they ask.” Kain replied.

Turning back to Rarity, who was the only one amongst her friends seeing her off at the station, Twilight continued. “But I understand how busy everypony can be at times. After I meet with the princesses, I’ll be back soon and we can all have a nice picnic together.”

Without any further conversation or farewells, Twilight and Kain boarded the train. When the two settled in their car, the purple alicorn once again began to ask questions. Kain, still not wishing to give out any more information about his personal past, answered as carefully as possible. He never was very good at expressing himself.

“So I get that your missions are secret, but there’s just so much I’m curious about.” Twilight said.

“What is it that intrigues you?” Kain asked.

“Oh, where to begin?” Twilight began with a hint of excitement. “For one thing, there’s that armor you have, I’ve never seen anything like it. When I was helping my brother study to become part of the royal guard, I came across a book with so many illustrations of armor, but none quite looked like the type you wear. The only thing that comes close to your appearance is the armors worn by Princess Luna’s bat pony guard, but even that armor allows you to see the pony’s face.”

“And then there’s your abilities.” continued the alicorn.

“My combat prowess?” Kain asked.

“More than just defeating your adversaries, it’s how you do it. Rainbow Dash told me last night that you were able to leap into the sky and attack a target from the air, and the last time that I checked, you weren’t a pegasus.” Twilight said.

The dragoon realized that he was most likely the only warrior of his kind in these lands. Even given the fact that this mare now knew about his skill, he could rest on the alibi of being art of a special “secretive” part of the guard, so he used it to cover the truth. “It’s a special skill taught only to our branch of the guard.” he explained.

“Amazing!” Twilight exclaimed. “I suppose that having only a select group of ponies knowing this skill gives you a tactical advantage.”

“Indeed it does.” Kain said, remembering the dragoons of Baron. He wasn’t sure why he was still keeping this secret if it was only now a matter of time before he was discovered not be a knight of Equestria. Perhaps it was because he wasn’t seen as a traitor in the eyes of these ponies. Perhaps because in some strange way, being here felt like the good old days when he was simply a soldier performing his duty and the occasional act of heroism. When the time came to admit who he was, Kain decided he wouldn’t hesitate to face the backlash from this ruse.

“So, does your special type of guard have a specific name, or is that another thing you’re not allowed to speak about?” Twilight asked.

“I am what you would call a dragoon.” Kain replied, sensing no harm in saying what he was.

“Wow, is that why your armor resembles a dragon?” the Twilight asked.

“Yes, our order and its abilities pay respect to the dragons.” Kain answered.

“I can’t believe a group like yours has existed in secret for so long!” admitted Twilight. “I’ve only been a princess for a short while now, and there’s so much I didn’t know about. I hope Princess Luna and Celestia have books about your order in a secret archive somewhere! Or if there isn’t, maybe I might even be allowed to write a book myself. How exciting!” she continued, rubbing her hooves together.

Before the conversation went any further, the train’s service ponies brought a meal to the car. It consisted of strange variations of dishes the dragoon was otherwise accustomed to in their ordinary form. Once such variant was a take on a sandwich, which in this case had hay prepared instead of meat. Kain pondered a bit before trying it and notice Twilight enjoying the dish.

“I can’t believe they’ve got hayburgers on the trains now!” Twilight said. The alicorn levitated the sandwich and chomped down on it with delight.

Kain remembered his experience with attempting to eat the dried meat rations, and up until now, he’d been eating fruits, vegetables, and any baked items that didn’t appear to have grass or flowers in it. He decided to try the ‘hayburger’. To his surprise, it was delicious; he noted that his changed palette favored the diet of a pony. He was a pony now, or whatever is considered to be a pony in this world as far as he was concerned. But he wondered just why did it have to be ponies?

After the meal, the trip continued with random bits of inquiry by Twilight, ever curious about Kain. “So, How do dragoons learn to jump so high?” she asked.

“That is a closely guarded secret of our order.” Kain replied without a second thought. How dragoons learned to jump, almost no one in Baron itself knew. Kain left Cecil in the dark whenever he’d asked.

“Well, perhaps one day you’ll be able to tell me.” Twilight reluctantly replied.

“Perhaps.” Kain echoed in reply.

When night approached, the two went to their respective quarters on the train. Having not done much physically during the day, Kain found it difficult to fall asleep. All the talk of the dragoons brought his mind to the past. He thought about those warriors and his time in Baron. Slowly, he drifted into slumber.

////

“I’m sorry Kain, I can’t be with you today.” Said a man wearing dragoon armor. ”Perhaps another time I can go to the fair with you. Now go on ahead, I’m sure Rosa and Cecil will be expecting you.” The man said to a small blonde boy.

“Yes father.” Kain replied.

When the boy arrived at the town square of Baron, his two friends were waiting for him at the fountain. “Aww, your dad couldn’t come?” Cecil asked.

“Yeah, he said he needed to be on a mission with the dragoons today.” Kain replied. “I really wanted to be with him more, but he’s always so busy.”

“That’s too bad.” Rosa said. “Maybe if you were a dragoon, you’d get to be with him more often, and then you’d get to go on missions with him!”

Time shifted forward to Kain returning from his trial of becoming a true dragoon.

“You’ve come a long way Kain Highwind, you are now one of Baron’s dragoons.” the officer said. “Be proud of this day, and know that Ricard would’ve been proud of you as well.”

Kain’s subconscious warped time once more.

Kain was facing Cecil in a sea of red flames, “I will not sully the dragoons’ name by willingly committing atrocities such as this!”

Yet another jump in time.

“Kain…” sung a malevolent, tempting voice. “You do want Rosa to be yours don’t you?” it pressed. “Show me you are willing to do anything to get her. Prove you’re the man that belongs with her, and not that whelp Cecil.”

The dragoon made his way to the quarters that housed his warrior kin, he moved unnaturally silent, but with no intent on hiding.

“Master Kain!” spoke one of the newer knights. “How did the mission go with Sir Cecil?”

Kain spun his spear to a fighting stance in the blink of an eye, and before the younger dragoon could even asked a question, Kain struck the man through the chest.

“Cecil must die!” he muttered to himself. The traitor moved through the barracks and carved a path of death. Those who lived, fled and disavowed themselves from the dragoons; their most respected and decorated officer had gone mad, raving about how he’d ‘prove he was superior’.

Kain was now in Fabul’s crystal room, towering over a dark knight’s fallen form, ready to end his life. “Rosa belongs with me Cecil!”

“Kain stop!” a frantic white mage exclaimed.

The dragon knight hesitated, looked at Rosa and then back at Cecil. He felt gaze of shattered trust upon him. Kain had wondered at what he had become.

////

A rapping had come at the doors to his cabin. “Mr. Highwind? Are you awake?” asked Twilight. “We’ve just arrived in Canterlot.

The dragoon lifted himself from his bed, went to the door in his car, and opened it.” Allow me to gather my belongings and I shall join you momentarily.”

When Kain emerged from the train with Twilight, he beheld the splendor of Canterlot. Sure the Kingdom of Baron was enormous, but the castle as more of a testament to the military might of the kingdom. Baron’s smaller towns were more like Ponyville in terms of size. This kingdom had a beauty to it like Troia, secure but elegant.

“I bet it’s great to be back, isn’t it Kain?” Twilight asked.

“It’s been so long, I almost didn’t recognize it.” Kain lied half-heartedly.

The alicorn’s spirits were hardly dampened by the dragoon’s last comment, and she enthusiastically continued to press Kain into being more jovial upon returning to Canterlot. “This is so exciting; I’m going to get to see the inner working of a different branch of the guard! Oh, Shining Armor’s going to be so jealous, unless he already knows about you. Does he know about you Kain? Oh wait, you already told me you can’t talk about your kind! Oh, let’s hurry to the palace so I can learn more!” Kain finally spoke after finally given a hole in the conversation. “There will be plenty of time to get answers if we don’t dawdle here.”

“Right.” Twilight replied.

With every step the two took towards the palace, Kain thought more about just how he’d confront the leadership. Certainly the action of calling him ‘back’ to them meant they knew something was amiss. If they were hostile to his guise, then they would have sent out a party to arrest him. Instead they asked him to return, though in the company of another princess; it signified that he wasn’t in dire straits. Still, it wasn’t going to be easy letting the truth out and letting Twilight, who had genuinely taken interest in Kain, down.

As they neared the palace, many of the guards looked at Kain, enough to have Twilight pose a question. “Just how secret is you group?” she whispered. “Nopony here even looks like they’ve seen a dragoon.”

“There are very few of us.” Kain replied. “What’s more, we don’t usually make our presence known in broad daylight.”

“That explains you apprehension.” Twilight said.

The two travelers made their way into the grand palace and were met by a unicorn in golden armor; he had a white coat and a blonde mane.

“Blue Blood? Is that you?” asked Twilight.

“Lieutenant Prince Blue Blood.” the stallion said, correcting indignantly.

“I’m sorry.” Twilight said. “We’re just on our way to meet with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.”

“Oh, Princess Twilight.” Blue Blood began, “Kibitz was looking for you at the west end of the palace. He said he needed you there right away.

“Ok, thank you. Come on Kain. You can come with me and then we can meet up with the other princesses afterwards.” Twilight said.

“Your friend can stay here for the time being, the princesses said they would meet with you here in the courtyard.” Blue Blood said.

“Alright, well just don’t begin the meeting without me!” Twilight said as she trotted off.

Kain was left with Blue Blood in the courtyard. He knew he was being isolated, but wanted to see exactly what the guards’ intentions were.

“Sir Kain, was it?” Blue Blood broke the silence. “I should think not. I heard about somepony out there in Ponyville claiming to be a knight. You can’t simply assume to be nobility you know? And what’s this; did you actually make your own armor so you could play knight?”

The dragoon was expecting the ridicule and interjected. “I was asked by the princesses to come here. All I seek is an audience with them. I understand my deception.”

“You will do no such thing!” Blue Blood asserted. “Do you think royalty has any reason to speak to the common rabble, especially when they try to pretend they’re someone important?”

Kain could hear the hoofsteps of several troops making their way to his general location from the halls of the palace. “I apologize for my deception, but I was asked to be here. I could very well have decided to decline the invitation. Did you not think I wasn’t expecting this possibility when I chose to heed the invitation?”

Blue Blood chuckled. “Why would you believe I would let you meet Princess Celestia and Luna? No, this little farce ends here; the princesses needn’t be troubled with every single pony that masquerades as somepony important, especially those who have not a shred of nobility to their name.”

“I beseech you to grant me the audience with the Princesses as defined in my summoning.”

Blueblood stamped a hoof down. From various portals and openings in the courtyard about half a dozen guards ponies made their presence known. Some had weapons drawn, others had magical auras readied. “As you can see,” Blue Blood spoke assuredly, “you are in no position to make any demands. Guards, dispose of this filth.”

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	7. Ambushed

Ambushed

Ten guardsponies hidden from view filed into the courtyard to confront Kain. By the looks of things they didn’t appear to want to simply take the dragoon in and place him in the dungeon. This Blue Blood probably had an inclination for asserting his power; he probably thought it easy to overwhelm someone, but Kain had other ideas in mind.

As soon as one of the guards charged with a lance on his side, Kain side-stepped the attack and rotated around the passing form; then the dragoon delivered a buck to the assailant which sent him tumbling. Two more guards joined the assault, charging from diagonal directions in front of Kain. The dragoon almost couldn’t believe how simple this battle was turning out to be; as soon as the two attackers were feet from reaching him, Kain jumped forward about five feet in the air before his attackers could correct their approach. He landed safely while the two guards crashed into each other.

Some of the unicorns that encircled Kain were preparing their magic for an attack; with some of the pike ponies out of the battle for the moment, the dragoon charged towards one of the spell casters, and as soon as he was in front of them he spun out his spear and knocked the unicorn out with it. Kain made his way in a circle, assaulting each mage to prevent any spellcasting. It was one of the many tricks he’d picked up from is foes. Whenever Rosa and Rydia were casting their most powerful spells, the enemy would deliberately attack them to ruin their concentration. With the meager melee fighters of this lot, Kain wasn’t too concerned with any spell casters.

The “Lieutenant” yelled out, “Get out there, the rest of you!” and ten more guards came into the courtyard. They were also a mix of fighters and battlemages. This time they concentrated their efforts on Kain in tandem. Some of the melee fighters had swords in their mouths and slowly encircled the dragoon while the ones with lances formed an outer perimeter.

If he didn’t get out of the center quick, Kain knew he was likely to be hit by whatever spell the mages were working on. Although he didn’t like charging forth, he took the offensive and went for the swordspony in front of him. His opponent craned his neck to the right for a swing; Kain used his spear to vault over the soldier and then land on his back. The dragoon delivered a buck with his back right leg to the back of the guard’s head, and went forward toward the next one. He intercepted the lance with his own weapon, swinging it from the right; Kain used his right foreleg to grab the opponents spear and swing the ‘caught off guard’ into the center with the rest of his friends.

The dragoon again concerned himself with the mages. The one directly in front of him dropped his spell when he noticed Kain’s proximity. Kain whacked him over the side of the head and moved to the next spell caster in the outer circle, but by that time, the soldiers had noticed what he was up to. Pike and swordsponies had placed themselves in front of the mages. The dragoon displayed a portion of his jumping prowess by leaping over the fighters and landing on each of the mages in three bounds.

By that time, though, some of the other armed combatants had come to and charged with their compatriots at Kain, who had just landed on and knocked out the last of the magic users. The soldiers layered over Kain, trying to inhibit all of his movement with a dogpile. Kain wasn’t having any of it.

Kain used all the force in his legs to break free and erupted from the pile into the sky. The soldiers on the ground were scattered about, those who weren’t in disarray from the jump were left with a look of shock as they witnessed a non-pegasus soar into the air.

As the dragoon ascended, he noted how much freer he was midair. He didn’t feel like an equine whilst airborne. Nearing the peak of the jump which was almost as high as the colossal walls of the inner palace, he looked upon his adversaries scrambling from his attack but also a mare with a coat with the same shade of color of his armor watching him from a balcony, showing more amusement than shock. Kain returned his focus on the battle and planned his descent; he was careful to angle his spear in a way as to not impale any of the soldiers. They may have been trying to harm Kain, but they shouldn’t have to suffer because they didn’t have the whole story.

He landed with a crash that dislodged some of the stone flooring to the courtyard, and a great deal of soldiers from where they were standing. However, those that were steadfast initiated their counter attack. The dragoon went back to work, parrying spear charges and disrupting the concentration and consciousness of the battlemages; all the while, Kain noted that Blue Blood had not partaken in the fight directly and instead was yelling at those under his command.

“Get him!” yelled the Lieutenant. “What’s wrong with you? He’s just one pony!” Five-thousand bits to the soldier who brings me his hide!”

With that last statement, the soldiers found new fervor to fight. Those that were still conscious stumbled to their feet, picked up their weapons, and readied their spells. Kain wondered to what length these men would fight and to what extent Blue Blood’s ambition was.

The dragoon didn’t want to have this fight go on any longer. He devised a plan. Kain once again sprang forth into the air, this time he had to swerve and dodge during the ascent as the battlemages resorted to smaller, quicker to cast spells that raced to the airborne earth pony. Kain fished out a yellow colored gem from his satchel and flung it towards the earth at the apex of the jump. On the way down, he saw the floor of the courtyard light up in a spectacular flash following with a tremendous blast of thunder.

The soldiers were electrocuted, down for the count, but otherwise ok as Kain had hoped. The dragoon landed without a crash this time and took note of his handiwork. As he surveyed the area, he saw Blue Blood let down a spherical shield of sorts.

The Lieutenant’s eyes were distraught and full of shock and then filled with rage. “How dare you, you insolent cur!?” Blue Blood blared out. The unicorn drew his sword and charged Kain.

The dragoon simply parried the attack with a sidestep, punched the sword out of his assailant’s mouth, grabbed him, and spun him against the wall. Kain angled his spear inches away from Blue Blood’s face, which had gone whiter than his natural coat.

The panic stricken prince shrieked out loud, “Aunt Celestia help!”

“I’ve killed better men than you, and they didn’t deserve it.” Kain said, threatening the so called leader.

Just moments later, Kain felt what was like a small tempest. He turned his head to see a white mare, one larger than any of the ponies he’d seen until now. Her elegance and ethereal mane suggested she was one of the princesses who wished to meet him.

“What is going on here? the mare said, demanding order. “What have you done?”

Kain let go of Blue Blood, who then frantically scurried away from the dragoon to his ‘rescuer’, “Oh thank you, thank you!” the prince stammered.

“I’m sorry for this incident, but I was left with little choice as I was attacked by your lieutenant and his soldiers.” Kain said.

“Don’t listen to a word from his mouth auntie! He just went mad and attacked my division!” Blue Blood replied.

“Kain, I can’t believe you’d do such a thing!” yellled a distraught Twilight Sparkle, who just entered the courtyard. “Oh Princess Celestia, I had no idea that he’d be do this sort of thing!”

“It would appear that this stallion is indeed dangerous.” Celestia said with regret.

“Do you mean you don’t know who Kain is?’ I thought he was one of your secret guard ponies Princess!” said Twilight.

“Of course she doesn’t.” said a voice from overhead. “This my Lunar Emissary.” The mare Kain saw during the fight descended to the pulverized courtyard. “We have seen this incident unfold from that balcony.” She pointed her hoof toward where she spectated. “And Lieutenant Blue Blood instigated the fight, this knight was merely defending himself.”

“A secret personal emissary Luna?” asked Celestia. “Sister, do tell me these thing before hoof.”

Luna gave her fellow princess a head tilt with an expectant look. “Yes sister, he is, and you have my apologies for keeping him a secret from you; but the truth of the matter remains that he has no malicious intent. He carries out special missions in my name, he fights to make the night safe for all and hopefully let ponies be more at ease at night.”

Kain, while certainly thankful for the help, wondered why this Princess Luna was so willing to defend him, but he let the situation play out.

Celestia turned and glared at Blue Blood. “I simply wanted to find out who this pony was Lieutenant, but I’m afraid I will need to reconsider your position as a soldier. Guards!” she called out. Pegasi in bright white armor flew into the courtyard, apprehended Blue Blood, and carried away those injured in the fight.

“Luna, I requested this knight’s presence because Twilight spoke so highly of him. I actually wanted to offer him a role in my guards, but it seems you already had the keen eye to make him your emissary. I am sorry for interrupting any sort of mission he might have been on.” Said Celestia.

“It is fine dear sister.” Luna said. “We were actually planning on calling him back soon enough to give him an update. Now, if you would excuse us, counsel is needed with this soldier.” She turned to Kain. “Please follow, Sir Highwind.”

////

The dragoon followed the princess down the corridors of the palace until they arrived at a secluded room. Kain broke the silence. “Why did you help me?” he asked. “And how do you know my name if you weren’t the one who originally requested my presence?”

“Kain,” Luna began. “We are the Princess of the Night and dreamscapes are our domain. A few nights ago the addition of another dreamer was felt, one with profound dreams; this garnered attention, and we investigated those dreams. At first there was confusion about what was seen in those dreams, some ponies have fantastic and elaborate dreams and nightmares, while others relieve some of their most prolific memories.”

“So, you’ve seen what I’ve wrought.” Kain said with regret.

“Not everything.” Luna responded. “Only a glimpse into thy subconscious. But from what we have gathered, thy is somepony who has indeed wronged others, yet presses forward onto the path of redemption. The fact that thou are haunted by these memories tells us there’s hope. We were actually devising a means to find you, but fate seems to have brought the both of us to meet already.”

“So what do I do now?” Kain asked.

“It is as we have said. Thou shall be our Lunar Emissary; thou shall carry out missions in our name to make Equestria a safer place.” Luna said.

“Very well your majesty, I will inform Twilight that I will be staying here in Canterlot.” Kain said while bowing.

“Actually,” Luna interrupted. “It’d be preferable if you were stationed in Ponyville. That way there’d be little risk of thine identity coming into question. There are more threats outside this city, and besides, we have a feeling a place like Ponyville might do some good for a pony such as thou.

“Ponyville?” Kain asked. “Forgive my inquiry, but that little hamlet doesn’t seem like the type of place where a soldier would need to be called upon regularly.”

“Oh one would be surprised how much transpires in that town. Believe our words, there will be times thou will be needed; and there’s much to be learned from the ponies that reside there.” Luna said. “Now, let us rejoin with Princess Twilight and my sister, they’ll need to know the status of my Lunar Emissary.”

////

Luna led Kain to the dining hall where Twilight and Celestia were having tea. “Oh you’re just in time sister, we were just preparing for lunch. After a morning like this one, I’m sure a meal must be quite appealing Sir Highwind. “Celestia said, turning to Kain.

“Thank you, your majesty.” Kain replied as he and Luna took their seats. “Princess Luna has just informed me that I will be returning to Ponyville.”

Twilight turned her head, and her face lit up at the news. “Oh that’s great to hear Kain! I was afraid that you were going to be sent somewhere else, especially without saying goodbye to everypony.”

“Sir Highwind will be stationed in Ponyville for some time to come Twilight. With a town that is both situated next to the most dangerous woods and home to a high profile pony of interest, we believe it’d be best to have a more security.” Luna said. “There may be times we will need to request Sir Highwind to conduct missions. Thou will not mind my use of Spike’s dragonfire services Twilight?”

“Oh, of course I wouldn’t mind!” Twilight replied. “But might I ask for one thing?”

“And what might that be?” Luna asked.

“Might I be allowed to write about Kain and his dragoon abilities? I’ve never seen or read a book about such knights, and I would love to learned more about them!” Twilight said.

“You may Twilight, but understand that whatever you may write may only be place in our restricted archives.” Luna said. At which point Kain to the Princess of the Night with an inquisitive look. “And only parts of the history of the dragoons which Kain feels are safe to share.”

“That seems fair. Thank you Luna.” Twilight said.

The meal Kain had the pleasure of sharing with the princesses truly was made for royalty. Grilled and sautéed flavors the dragoon thought which could only be applied to chicken, fish and steak were abundant in the main course. This truly was an amazing turn of events, but his mind still remembered that now his station as an emissary would be his reason to exist and do more good than the evil he had done in the past. He concluded that must be why he was brought here, for a fresh start; but where from this point?

The dragoon didn’t dwell on that last part too much as first he would have to prove himself in this world. That afternoon, at Twilight’s recommendation, the two of them departed for the train station. It was a very different picture from when they arrived in the morning; Kain was at ease and wearing the cloak Rarity had made for him; Twilight was silent, walking while writing on a scroll levitating off to her side.

////

Evening had come and once again the alicorn and the dragoon were sat down for tea and supper. “Kain, were any of those things you said about the dragoons true?” Twilight asked.

“We indeed have abilities that relate to dragons, that much I can tell you on that matter. And there are few of us serving Equestria.” Kain replied. “Perhaps you’ll see more exhibitions of a dragoon’s skillset, but hopefully not too soon and not on too many occasions.”

“I wonder what Spike will have to say about this?” Twilight said to herself.

“You did mention that you had a dragon for an assistant. How did you manage to convince a dragon to stay with and help you? In my experiences with dragons, they mostly keep to themselves and are usually to prideful to be subservient to another.” Kain said.

“Spike is a baby dragon and I’ve known him ever since he was hatched. I’ve raised him with Equestrian culture’ although he has had the urge to hoard from time to time, he’s very different from other dragons. I believe he prefers to live among ponies.” Twilight explained. “He’s actually more of a younger brother to me.”

“Very interesting Twilight, you’ve formed a bond with a dragon in a way I’ve never thought of.” Kain said in admiration.

“So Kain, what did the dragoons do during the millennium Princess Luna was banished?” Twilight asked.

Fortunately, Kain was prepared for this discrepancy. Just before he departed the palace in Canterlot, Luna pulled him aside once more. “There are certain things you must know knight. I have not always been a benign ruler; in the past, I allowed my own envy to get the better of me. I tried to usurp my sister as a transformed, convoluted form of myself. But I was banished to the moon for one thousand years. And still, upon my return I was still the bitter monster when I was first expelled. Twilight and her friends saved me from repeating my mistakes. You and I share much in common Sir Highwind, and that is why I’m trying to help you. When I first tried to come back to my normal life, so many ponies were skeptical of my change of heart. It has taken much convincing to earn their trust back, but none more than my own lunar guard who were in disarray for so long. They remained loyal to their station and ever hopeful that their princess would return to them, changed for the better. I hope that when asked, you say that the dragoons carried on from the shadows in my absence as the other guards did, making the night safer for everypony.”

“We continued on with our orders.” Kain said.

The dragoon adjourned himself from the meal after some time went to his quarters, wondering what may come of his future.

////

Kain’s subconscious recalled the moment he was lifted from his desire to kill Cecil and have Rosa to himself. He felt the rumbling of the meteor spell in the room and lost his balance not only from the tremors, but also from the feeling of regaining sensation in his body as if he was asleep the whole time; as if the whole thing was a nightmare. As the former agent of Golbez lay there, he saw his ‘master’ flee and soon his gaze fell upon Cecil, Cid, a monk all kneeling around the fallen form of an old sage who’d given his life to try and stop the tyrant.

For the first time in many moons, Kain’s eyes didn’t see red when he saw Cecil, he saw his friend since youth. The dragoon immediately seized the opportunity to redeem himself, leading the paladin to the room to save Rosa from a ghastly fate by guillotine. Kain was abruptly reminded of what he had done as he saw Cecil and Rosa embrace, the dragoon felt the darkness that contributed to his actions and admitted to the group. “Forgive me, but not all of my actions were Golbez’s doing.”

That was the point in which Kain felt he’d never forget what he had done, even after saving the group from the tornadic fiend, Barbaraccia’s attacks. The guilt would resurface every time he looked upon the paladin and the white mage, and so did a small but noticeable pang of darkness filled with envy, wrath, and avarice.

But then, the vortex of self-hating dissipated with Kain seeing the events of the past day unfolded. He wanted to forget all the grief he’d inflicted, and this new job, this purpose was to be the way Kain would relinquish his dark past. For the first time since the conflict with the crystals drew Kain into direct involvement, the dragoon slept soundly.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	8. Guard Duty

Guard Duty

The rest of the train ride returning to Ponyville was uneventful. The dragoon and princess made their way through the town towards her residence. Before they could reach their destination, Kain noted the small, bipedal dragon quickly approaching.

“Twilight! Twilight!” Spike exclaimed. “I got a message from Princes Luna for you, but the scroll won’t open.” He then produced a scroll with a seal bearing a crescent moon on it.

“I wonder what she needs.” Twilight said, pondering. She levitated the scroll from Spike’s grasp and attempted to slide the ring off of it, but it wouldn’t budge. “That’s odd, why can’t I remove the seal? Oh, this must be for you Kain. The princesses did say they’d correspond with you.” Twilight floated the scroll to Kain. The dragoon instinctively made a grab for the parchment thinking he still had hands, but surprisingly enough, his hoof was able to hold onto the scroll and the moment contact was made with the parchment, the seal undid itself. Kain read the letter to himself.

To our Lunar Emissary,

It would seem that we have no choice but to place thou into action immediately upon thine arrival. News has come to us about a disturbance at Sweet Apple Acre in recent nights. There aren’t many details but speak with the proprietors for more information; what we do know is that a pony of thine talents may be needed. Remember that thou represent the Princess of the Night.

Fare thee well,

Princess Luna

“It would seem that I have business to attend to on Applejack’s farm.” Kain said. “Apologies, but I must take leave.” And with that, he left the alicorn and a perplexed dragon’s company. “Who was that strange pony, and what’s with his getup?” Spike asked.

Before setting out for Sweet Apple Acres, Kain went back to the inn to reserve a room once more and to drop off his excess belongings. Luna had provided a stipend so that he could maintain a modest lifestyle while under her banner. Not knowing precisely what he was needed for, Kain set out in full armor and armed with his weapon.

////

When the dragoon arrived at the Apple’s farm, he didn’t see Applejack. Instead he was met by Applebloom. “Kain!” she exclaimed. “Somethin’s been happening on the farm!”

“What exactly?” Kain asked.

“Ah don’t know, but my big brother and sister told me to stay here.” she said, clarifying.

“Where are your siblings?” Kain continued asking.

“They went to the edge of the farm Kain. Why do ya suppose they keep telling me to stay here when they check out what’s goin on? I wanna know what the big deal is!” Apple Bloom said with apprehension.

“Its most likely nothing to get worked up over.” Kain lied. “I’ll go speak with them.” Kain departed from the farmhouse and went towards the direction Apple Bloom had pointed towards.

What sort of thing had occurred in the fields? And why had they kept their younger sibling away? Kain became concerned about what lay in wait, and why he was needed to respond to an occurrence on Sweet Apple Acres. Nearing the edge of the farm, Kain saw Applejack and her brother Big Mac. Before them were scores of trees that were torn up or destroyed.

“Doesn’t look like sabotage, do ya reckon critters did this?” Applejack asked.

“Eeyup.” Replied the Big Mac.

“Ah just don’t get it. If they wanted apples, then why rip all the trees apart?” Applejack asked.

“Perhaps the culprit is trying to make you believe animals did this.” Kain said as he approached the siblings.

“Hey there Kain, what brings ya all the way out here? Thought ya were supposed to be in Canterlot.” Applejack asked.

“I was asked to be here by Princess Luna.” Kain said.

“No kiddin!” Applejack replied. “With Twilight out of town and the Mayor sick, Ah sent out a letter for help from Canterlot. Ah really didn’t think they’d send you of all ponies.”

“It would appear that you’re having difficulty with something or some..pony that destroyed a great deal of you crops.” Kain said.

“Well, the family doesn’t really have any enemies that’d want to destroy the farm. Well, maybe the Flim Flam brothers might try something, but they want the farm and trees intact. That just leaves the likelihood that critters up and ruined the trees. Take a look at this one.” Applejack said and pointed at one tree. “See how it’s got claw marks on it? Ah reckon it’s a bear that did this. We had a problem with Fluttershy’s bear, Harry, a while back.”

“Fluttershy has a bear?” Kain asked incredulously.

“Oh shucks Kain, it’s not a big a deal as it sounds. Shy takes care of all sorts of critters at her cottage. For all the things that mare is afraid of, Ah’ll never understand how she can be around that bear so easily.” Applejack said.

Ponies with dragons, bears, and monster constructs, no wonder Ponyville didn’t have a standing guard. The denizens seemed to be well protected by their own devices.

“What sort of problems have arisen Applejack?” Kain asked.

“Well, first it started off with a few apples stripped from the branches and some bushels of apples gone missing, but what really tore it was when he started to take down the trees. Fluttershy scolded him good and we never had a problem since then. But this…” Applejack said.

It certainly doesn’t bode well for the bear learning his lesson.” Kain said.

“Nope.” Big Mac replied.

“Ah guess we’re gonna have to get Fluttershy to talk to her bear again.” Applejack said.

“Are you certain he’s the bear responsible for this mess?” Kain asked.

“Pretty sure of it Kain.” Applejack said. “He’s the only bear we’ve seen in these parts of Equestria.”

“What about the forest on the outskirts of town?” the dragoon asked.

“Ya mean the Everfree Forest? There’s almost nothin natural that lives in that place. Even the plants aren’t normal.” Applejack said. “Most of Fluttershy’s critters, Harry included, are too afraid to go near the Everfree.”

“What about something coming out of the forest and destroying your crops?” Kain continued asking.

“Let’s just say that anything big enough to topple trees wouldn’t be concerned with eatin apples.” Applejack said.

“So, it is most likely best if we set out for Fluttershy’s cottage.” Kain said. The three ponies left for the animal caretaker’s abode from Sweet Apple Acres. Kain pondered about the situation; if Fluttershy was as good with animals as Applejack had said, then why was the bear misbehaving this way after it had been scolded previously? Perhaps it truly isn’t possible to quell a beast’s nature. The dragoon’s thoughts were interrupted, and almost like déjà vu, by a scream in the distance.

“No! Stop!” A panicked Fluttershy sounded from the distance.

“What in tarnation is goin on?!” exclaimed Applejack. A roar was then heard and another subsequent scream from Fluttershy was let out. The mare looked at Kain and Big Mac with apprehension. “Ya don’t think,” her tone filled with dread, “Harry’s gone crazy and stated attacking her do ya?”

Kain didn’t entertain the thought for more than a moment before breaking into a gallop. Applejack and her brother followed suit. The commotion came from quite a distance away, so it wasn’t possible to see Fluttershy. However, the group did notice a sign that trouble was occurring. Trees in the distance were being knocked down in a line directly leading to Fluttershy’s home. Again, one of the pegasus’s shrieks of terror sounded; it seemed that Fluttershy was moving as the group was to where they first heard the screaming.

“She’s trying to get to her home!” Applejack yelled.

“Make haste!” Kain ordered.

////

When they arrived at the cottage, the three ponies saw that the front section of the house was torn open. It was dead silent, and none of Fluttershy’s animals were to be seen. As the group moved inside the abode, they saw debris scattered everywhere. Towards the end of the building, they heard deep, bestial breathing.

“Fluttershy, where are ya, are ya alright?” asked a panicked Applejack.

When the group rounded the corner, they saw the back of Harry the bear. His head was bent to the ground. From around the view that the bear obscured, yellow and pink could be seen. “Celestia no!” Applejack cried out.

The bear turned around and faced them with a bloodied muzzle, and a wounded pegasus body behind him. Kain could literally see the color draining from applejack and her pupils shrinking. “No.” Applejack said with a whimper.

Applejack’s demeanor quickly shifted. “Get away from her, monster!” she yelled. Applejack charged the bear, full of rage. Big Mac followed her out of concern and out of the same anger as his sister.

As the two farmhooves attacked Harry, Kain noticed that the bear wasn’t fighting back, only dodging. Was he injured somehow? Ordinarily, Kain would have already entered combat, but something wasn’t adding up. A memory flickered in his mind. As the bear and the two ponies ran about the cottage, Kain remembered the protective nature of a certain dragon. “Wait.” He said to himself.

“What’s the matter bear?” Applejack said, taunting. “Ya willing to pick fights with a lone pony and not the three of us?”

Then a large object came in from the hole in the cottage and swatted the farmer siblings against the wall. There, standing in the house was another bear. Harry immediately attacked it and the two creatures spilled out of the cottage.

The beast was easily as big, if not slightly larger than Harry. Its dark grey fur differentiated it from him as well. Applejack and big Mac got up from where they’d been knocked down, and moved up next to Kain. “Two bears?!” Applejack asked.

“It seems there’s more to this than we first thought.” Kain said. “Look, that creature carries blood on its fur as well. Check on Fluttershy, I’ll go outside. “The dragoon exited the gaping hole to see the bears wrestling, claws interlocked.

It seemed however, that Harry was losing this fight. The gray bear seemed to have more mass than the other, and soon flipped the other over his head. As Kain watched the display of strength, he thought briefly on who he should subdue. It was a possibility that Harry was fighting the other for the ‘prize’, but the way he acted when the three ponies entered the house led Kain to one conclusion.

The dragoon leapt into the air and attempted to tackle the gray bear. As Kain made contact with the creature, it grabbed him and threw the knight to the side. Kain skidded along the ground but kicked off of it and reoriented himself.

Kain jumped into the air higher, hoping to impact the beast with more force. At the apex of the jump, Kain noticed that the bear was actually levitating off the ground attempting to intercept him in the air. It wasn’t until this moment that Kain spied two negligible wings on the bear. When the dragoon made his descent, the bear intercepted him and threw him once more to the side.

Just then he saw Big Mac speeding away with Fluttershy on his back. Applejack came out of the house not a second later. “Big Mac’s takin Fluttershy to the hospital, she’s been pretty banged up.” Applejack said. “What’s been goin on out here?”

“It would seem this gray bear is at fault for the attack, and can apparently fly.” Kain said as he pointed at the menace that was somewhat airborne. “Is it normal to see bears with wings?”

“Can’t say it is.” Applejack said. “Ya think somethin’s up with that bear?”

“Definitely.” Kain replied. “I need your help in subduing the bear. Can you keep him busy from the ground?”

“Sure can.” Applejack replied. She ran around the gray bear, taunting it, and soon it was focused on the farm pony.

The dragoon vaulted into the air and delivered a four legged landing on the creature’s head. The bear appeared dazed, to which Applejack then bucked it in the face for good measure. The gray bear spun around and hit the ground. It was out like a light.

“We’re going to need to restrain it.” Kain said.

“Right. Ah’ll go back and get some rope.” Applejack said as she departed.

Harry the bear had gotten up after being downed during the fight. He looked at the gray bear, and then sat down. It had been as Kain had surmised. He’d been trying to protect Fluttershy.

Moments later, Applejack returned with rope, a wagon, and apparently Pinkie Pie. “Got somepony to help us out Kain, all the others are at the hospital with Fluttershy.”

The party mare’s demeanor was a mixed bag. While she was cheerful in appearance when arriving with Applejack, Kain could see the slightest disdain in her eyes when she glanced at the bear.

The three of them tied up the gray bear onto the wagon. As they left for town, Pinkie Pie tossed a basket of pastries in front of Harry. “Don’t worry Harry! We’ll get Fluttershy back to you as soon as she’s feeling better!” she yelled as the trio set off.

When they arrived in Ponyville, they were met by Twilight Sparkle. “Can you send word to Princess Luna that the perpetrator has been apprehended?” Kain asked.

“I already sent a message once I got wind of the commotion.” Twilight replied. “Is that the bear that caused this?”

“How’s Fluttershy?” Applejack asked.

“She’s stable and resting right now.” Twilight answered. “I can’t believe this could happen to her of all ponies.”

“I’ve been told she’s ordinarily good with animals. Is this incident that out of the normal?” Kain asked.

“Yeah, as long as I’ve known, no animal has ever attacked her this way.” Twilight replied.

“There’s also this.” Kain said pointing to the captured bear’s back. “This doesn’t seem normal. Have you seen the likes of this before?”

“That’s odd.” Twilight said. “I’ve never seen, heard, nor read of a bear with wings. Ones with astrological, corporeal bodies yes, but never any with wings.”

“Well, this meanie hurt Fluttershy! “ Pinkie Pie exclaimed indignantly as Twilight began to scan the creature with her magic. “If there are more of them, I hope they aren’t like him!”

“More of these creatures with a similar disposition would certainly not help the situation at the Apples’ farm.” Kain said.

“Especially if they’re from the Everfree. No telling how many could be hidin in there.” Applejack said.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.” Twilight began. “I’m not even certain that this is even a bear.”

The rest of the party turned their faces to Twilight. The princess concentrated a large amount of magic into her horn and then unleashed a spell onto the bear. Its form began to glow then shrank down to the size of a pony. Once the magic dissipated, strapped now loosely to the wagon was a white pegasus stallion, built like a house and with a buzz cut mane.

“Oh my gosh!” Pinkie Pie let out. “Bulk Biceps is a were-pony-bear! I should have seen the signs!” she continued as she rummaged through papers and objects in a briefcase labeled ‘Lycanthropony Kit’.

“No Pinkie.” Twilight said. “The cause of this was a different type of magic, something really powerful.”

Just then a small squad of bat ponies landed before the group. “Your Majesty, we were told there was a bear that was causing trouble here.”

“Yes, the bear is right there.” Twilight said, pointing to the unconscious form of Bulk Biceps. “Though it really wasn’t a bear.”

“We’ll be taking him into custody for questioning Princess Twilight.” The leader said.

“But he may not have done any of this willingly.” Twilight said, interjecting.

“It’s just a precaution your Majesty. Princess Luna will keep in touch with you.” The leader spoke as he and his squad took the stallion with them towards Canterlot.

“Well, that was certainly strange.” Applejack said.

“And something tells me that this is only the beginning.” Kain said.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	9. Save Point

Save Point

“I don’t get it.” Twilight said. “Why would Princess Luna have a pony taken away like that?”

Kain’s curiosity had been piqued by this action as well. She had ordered him to investigate odd occurrences which she said she knew not the details. What wasn’t she telling him?

“I’m sure his majesty has his reasons…” a voice echoed in the dragoon’s mind.

“Princess Twilight.” Kain said. “Please send your dragon assistant to me later so that I may inquire more from Princess Luna on the matter.”

“Ok Kain. I’m sure that even if the information is secret, you’ll still be able to clear things up one way or another.” The alicorn said.

“In the meantime, Ah think we should check in on Fluttershy.”Applejack said.

////

The group made their way to the hospital and were allowed to visit the injured pegasus’s room. There they saw Fluttershy lying in bed, awake. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and even the rabbit Angel were in the room. Fluttershy was in tears. “I just don’t understand it. Why did he attack me?”

“Look Flutters.” Rainbow Dash said. “Maybe there was something wrong with that bear.”

“But then I would’ve sensed something wrong.” Fluttershy responded. “I’m supposed to be able to help animals.”

“Well Fluttershy,” Twilight said as she entered the room.” That may be because he was a pony that was magically transformed.”

“My word!” Rarity said. “What an awful thing to do to a pony! However that doesn’t explain why he would attack Fluttershy.”

“Which is why I believe that somepony was probably using magic to manipulate Bulk Biceps, I don’t think he’d do that ordinarily.” Twilight said.

“Oh dear, is he alright?” Fluttershy asked, gaining a surprised look from the ponies in the room.

“Fluttershy, he hurt ya pretty bad.” Applejack said.

“Yes, but we don’t know if he meant any of it.” Fluttershy said. “I think Twilight’s right. Because if he became an ordinary bear, then he would have listened to me, and he certainly wouldn’t have been needlessly destroying all those trees. Harry only brought down a few before I had my talk with him.”

“We’re going to need more information if we’re going so solve this mystery. I’ll head to the library and do some research.” Twilight said. “I’ll send Spike to find you later Kain. Take care Fluttershy.” She said before coming up to the yellow pegasus, nuzzling her, and leaving the room.

“So how long are going to be here Fluttershy?” I gotta know when to throw your “get well soon” party, “getting better” party, and your “got well” party!” Pinkie Pie said anxiously.

“Nurse Redheart said she’d need to be here about two to three days before being discharged.” Rainbow Dash said. “You’ll be back with your animals in no time.”

“ ‘Cept there’s one problem there.” Applejack said. “Fluttershy’s house was damaged pretty badly. We need to get it fixed up.”

“Well then, we’d best get to it then.” Rarity spoke. “I’ll gather the supplies to garnish the interior. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, why don’t the two of you get the building materials we’ll need. Kain, take Pinkie Pie with you and begin cleaning things up over there please?”

“Okie dokie! You can count on this cleaning crew!” Pinkie Pie said. “Don’t worry Fluttershy, your place will be as good as new!”

“Just worry about resting up. We’ll handle this.“ Rainbow Dash said. “I’ll visit you later and bring my Daring Do books.”

“Take it easy there.” Applejack said, comforting the pegasus patient.

“Goodbye Fluttershy. Your house will look splendid for your return.” Rarity said.

“It was good to see that you are well.” Kain said, leaving the room with the group.

Once outside the hospital, all the mares left their separate ways with the exception of Pinkie Pie. “Alright. Let’s get to it Kain!” she exclaimed.

“Very well.” Kain said as he started moving.

“You’re going the wrong way!" Pinkie exclaimed. “We need to go to my place first!”

“I thought that the others were in charge of supplies.” The dragoon said.

“Yeah, but they forgot the most important supplies. Snacks! Can’t help anypony on an empty stomach!” the Pinkie Pie said.

////

Kain agreed and the two of them went to the pastry shop where the party planner amassed a multitude of food onto a cart. She strapped the cart to Kain, and the two of them departed for the cottage. As they made their way, Pinkie hopped up and down like she hadn’t a care in the world. “You seem to be doing quite well considering the day’s events.” Kain said.

“Can’t afford to be a party pooper Mr. Dragoon pony!” Pinkie replied.

“Not even after discovering all that’s happened, especially finding out that one of your friends could’ve perished?” Kain asked.

“A lot of things can bring a pony down.” Pinkie said. “But if you let things get you down, then you’d go nowhere fast! You just have to pick yourself up and keep going.”

“I have a friend from some time ago just like you Pinkie.” Kain said. “There was a time when we faced many setbacks in our journeys. No matter what, he gave it his all. Once, we’d even thought he’d died saving us, only find him some time later recovering. Too stubborn for death that one.”

“Stubborn, or persistent?” Pinkie asked.

“There’s not much of a difference is there?” Kain asked back.

“I like persistent. Stubborn just sounds like a word for a hard to get rid of pony that gets blown up and keeps on going.” Pinkie said, clarifying.

The two of them arrived at the cottage and surveyed the damage. “I guess all of Fluttershy’s animals flew the coop.” Pinkie observed. “I can’t blame them though, this place is messier than where they’d normally live.” She continued as she dove into a pile of debris inside of the house.

Kain got to work and began to move pieces of trash out of the vicinity. Anything that looked salvageable was grabbed and set aside, still perplexed as to how he was able to grasp onto some items with his hoof.

Some time passed before the others returned with their supplies. The group got to work. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Kain got to the construction of the front of the house. They cut up and measured new pieces of lumber. Rarity and Pinkie Pie continued cleaning the damaged home of debris and began rearranging the furniture that wasn’t destroyed.

“Boy, those bears really messed up the place didn’t they?” Rainbow Dash asked. “Kind of reminds me of what a certain pony did to a cockatrice model of mine.”

“You did ask me to show you how I defeated one.” Kain replied.

“I totally didn’t expect you to take to the air like a pegasus and break the thing.” Rainbow Dash said.

“Ah was still skeptical on that Rainbow, 'til I saw Kain jumpin' up and down on top of the Bulk Biceps bear. As a fellow earth pony, Ah’m a bit jealous of you Kain.” Applejack said.

“It took a great deal of practice as a dragoon to be able to achieve such ability.” Kain said. “Those bound to the earth have always looked at our kind in awe.”

The day had quickly come to an end. The reconstruction crew had only been able to put up some scaffolding before nightfall. They set up camp in Fluttershy’s living room, each pony laid out a sleeping roll for the night. The group started a fire in the chimney of the cottage, and Pinkie started working on dinner in the kitchen area. The pink mare returned with bowls of soup for the group, and much to Kain’s surprise, her expertise was beyond confectionery treats.

“Ah reckon we’ll be done early tomorrow.” Applejack said.

“Well, perhaps with the construction Applejack, but there’s still the matter of cleaning and rearranging the furniture.” Rarity replied.

It hadn’t really clicked until this moment, when Kain saw all these specific ponies gathered to help Fluttershy, that he finally pondered their relationship with one another. “So I take it you ladies are well acquainted with each other?” he asked.

“Oh yeah! We’re the bestest of best friends!” Pinkie Pie exclaimed. “We’ve known each other for the longest time, and Twilight has been friends with us ever since that whole Nightmare Moon incident.”

“Ever since then we’ve been inseparable!” Rainbow Dash said. The other mares gave her an inquisitive look. “With some bumps in the road, but we’ve stuck it out through and through.”

“There hasn’t been a problem that we couldn’t solve when the six of us worked at it together.” Applejack said.

The girls reminisced on various times that they overcame obstacles using the ‘magic of friendship’. Kain couldn’t help but wonder about his experiences with his party in the past. Indeed they did work together to defeat the greatest threat to the blue planet. But was there truly solidarity amongst his comrades? The dragoon thought about his second betrayal when they were in the dwarven caves. Even when he was re-accepted into the party, he could see the looks in their eyes. Restrained anger in Edge and Rydia’s eyes, and sorrow in Rosa and Cecil’s .

Even given all that he felt at the time, Kain wondered if his actions were too rash, and if he could have mended his relationships with his former party. But the moment he thought about sitting down with Cecil and facing reality, vivid memories of him wanting nothing but the paladin’s death surfaced.

Memories of that desire for the love of that beautiful woman, Rosa, and how much he desired her to be his own flooded his mind. The dragoon was well aware of how much these feelings were driven by the mind control and how much was driven by his own darkness. Kain had always suspected it was the evil in him unleashed by Golbez’s magic. This was the explanation that he’d always return to.

////

The late hours drew closer, and the group prepped for sleep. Kain secluded himself to a separate room as was always expected when a knight shared board with women, compatriots or mere acquaintances. The dragoon slept soundly until he was awoken by a sharp, steady, poking claw at his side.

“Um, Mr. Highwind is it?” a young voice said. “Princess Twilight asked me to find you.”

Kain awoke to find it was barely approaching down. The faintest light could be seen, even if the cottage had a gaping hole with a tarp draped over it. He saw that it was Twilight assistant, Spike, that had come to meet him as she had promised. “It is good that you are here and early at that.” Kain said.

“Gotta be up early if you work with Twilight.” Spike said. “Though there are some times I wish she’d give me five more minutes.”

The dragoon noted the mares were still asleep. “Let us conduct our business outside.” He said. The two of them were some distance away from the cottage when Kain broke the silence. “I need to send a message to Princess Luna, and I was told you could assist with that.”

“I sure can!” Spike said proudly while puffing out his chest. “My dragonfire will deliver your message in an instant! So, where’s your letter?”

Kain hadn't exactly thought this through. All that time he took to learn how to write while training to be a dragoon, gone to a waste. While he was sure he could probably hold onto a quill in this form, he probably lacked the dexterity to write. “I don’t have a letter ready.” He said.

“No problem!” Spike said, “I always come prepared.” The dragon produced stationary for the message. “Fire away.”

Noting that he had someone else listening to his message, the dragoon chose his words carefully. “Princess Luna, this correspondence is in regards to my assignment in you last letter. The Apples’ farm it seems was being vandalized by a bear that was a pony transformed. The bear in question is now in your custody and now that he is in his original form goes by the name of Bulk Biceps. While he was in his bear form, he also attacked one of the citizens of Ponyville, Fluttershy, and injured her. With the help of Applejack and her brother, we were able to get the injured mare to safety and apprehend the bear. Fluttershy is resting at the local hospital and is expected to recover. I wish to add that there is a distinct possibility that this stallion was transformed not of his own will and therefore may not have been responsible for his actions. Another important not concerning this incident were the notable wings on the Bulk Biceps in his bear form, it may be relevant if there is a pattern to be discerned. Please send word on any information regarding this investigation.”

Your Emissary,

Kain Highwind

“Alright. Got that down.” Spike said as he finished writing the letter.

“Very good Spike.” Kain said. “Please send it to Princess Luna.”

The dragon rolled up the letter, held it out, and breathed green flames onto it. The letter burnt up magically into the air. “Ok, Mr. Highwind, your letter has been sent.” Spike then pulled out another scroll and marked it with his quill. “Sent letter for the dragoon, Kain Highwind, check.”

“I see that you favor your left side.” Kain said

“Yeah, I’m a south claw..err.. I mean buck-hooved in pony terms.” Spike replied. “It’s not that big of a deal is it? There’s nothing wrong about it is there?”

“No, I suppose not.” Kain said. “There are some who do not look favorably upon those who favor their left…hooves though. I myself prefer the left.”

“Well you’re not going to find anypony who’d say anything about that. Everypony is pretty friendly around here. Who would even be against such a thing?” Spike said.

The dragoon remembered when he first joined the order.

////

“It just isn’t a good idea Kain.” Ricard said to a younger Kain. “You may get an advantage against some adversaries caught unaware, but this isn’t how traditional combat goes.”

“But wielding a spear in my right hand just doesn’t feel comfortable.” Kain said.

“There’s nothing comfortable about combat Kain. Its life and death.” Ricard responded. “What if you needed to form a phalanx with your comrades?”

“I suppose I’d get on the leftmost side and connect my shield with their left side.” Kain replied.

“Very good son. You’re using your head, but some of your other commanding officers may not approve of you favoring the ‘sinister’ side of combat.” Ricard said. “Practice and prove them otherwise Kain.”

“Yes father.” the dragoon in training spoke as he resumed practice.

////

“I suppose no pony these days.” Kain said to Spike. “I haven’t encountered many that share our trait is what I was getting at. It’s good to meet another like myself.”

“You mean other than the whole dragon thing?” Spike asked. “What’s with you dressing like a dragon anyways? I know we’re cool and all, but I didn’t think ponies went about in armor that looked like us.”

“The dragoons are a most secretive order, but as of Princesses Luna’s wishes of late, I am operating in the open. We share a bond with dragons, and they share their secrets with us. Perhaps we’ll speak more of this another time Spike.” Kain said. “For now I need to return to the mares and continue with repairs on Fluttershy’s home. Thank you for your aid.”

“Ok Mr. Highwind, I can’t wait to get back to you on the dragoon conversation.“ Spike said as he left Kain’s company.

Kain returned inside the cottage to find the mares already up and about, ready to resume construction. Pinkie Pie was already getting breakfast ready while Applejack and Rainbow Dash were making their way outside to finish up with the door.

“Hey Kain, we just have a few more things left before we’re finished with Fluttershy’s place. Help us out so we can get breakfast as soon as possible. Pinkie Pie is making muffins.” Rainbow Dash said.

“C’mon Kain.” Applejack said. “Ah think Rainbow wants to see if she can finish our work before Pinkie can finish baking. Is there anything you won’t try to outpace?”

“Probably not.” Rainbow Dash replied. “Ponies, the weather, and meals, I’ll take on any challenge.”

Sure enough, the three of them were able to build the front door quite quickly. Rainbow Dash flew into the kitchen and seated herself at the very moment Pinkie yelled, “Muffins are ready!” The rest of the group shortly joined up for breakfast.

“All things considered I think he handled that quite well. Everything seems in order on the inside and the door looks like nothing ever happened to it at all.” Rarity said.

“Well, now that we’re done here, Ah suppose we should visit Fluttershy before we get back to our business.” Applejack said. The group left the cottage to visit Fluttershy once more at the hospital. After letting her know they’d fixed her home, the pegasus thanked them all. “Oh my, I can’t believe you did all that in one night, just for me.” You all are such good friends.” She said, beginning to tear up.

“Hey, it’s no problem Fluttershy!” Rainbow Dash said. “You’d help us out just the same.”

When their visit was over, Kain and the others were just outside the building when the dragoon informed them on his plan of action. “Considering how strange the events of yesterday’s incident was, I have a feeling as you might call it that it may not be an isolated event. I’m going to check back with Twilight and see what she has learned. In the meantime, I suggest you all keep watch for any strange creatures. I hope that we don’t have an incident with a different outcome if somehow this was no random occurrence.”

“Ah’ll be on the lookout for any strange activity concerning critters.” Applejack said.

“My eyes are in the sky, you’ll be the first to know.” Rainbow Dash said.

“Don’t you worry Kain. If there are any polymorphed or transformed ponies, they won’t sneak past me!” Pinkie Pie added.

“Mr. Highwind, you have my support.” Rarity said.

“Very well, I’ll go see Princess Twilight.” Kain began. “If one of you ladies would care to show me her residence.”

“I will dear.” Rarity said. “And let’s hope you remember where it is this time instead of dosing off like you did during my last tour.” And with that, the group separated. Unbeknownst to them, three pairs of ears were listening in from the bushes.

“Cutie Mark Crusaders, Paranormal Investigators and Potential Eliminators go!”

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	10. Quest Deviation

Quest Deviation

So once again Kain was walking about Ponyville with Rarity, much more attentive than during her tour the first time he’d come to town.

“Transformed ponies attacking their fellow citizens, such awful business Mr. Highwind. Can you imagine waking to find yourself in an unknown body?” Rarity asked.

“I’d imagine they’d be quite confused. “ Kain said, “But it wouldn’t explain the attacks. I hope that Twilight can provide answers for us.”

“Indeed she will Kain. No pony is more studious and diligent than she is. I only hope she’s found an answer by now.” Rarity said.

“So where does she reside?” Kain asked. “I know that she’s a princess, where is her castle or manor?”

“Actually dear,” Rarity said. “She lives in the quite humble abode that is the Golden Oak’s Library. Suits here well though as that mare can’t be separated from books for too long.”

“I’ve never really known royalty to live amongst the general populace.” Kain said.

“Though she only recently earned the title of princess, I don’t believe it’s changed her in the slightest. Well except for the fact that she feels she needs to be even more responsible now.” Rarity said, explaining.

The two of them arrived at the library. Kain was indeed still impressed with the fact that royalty would prefer to live in such a plain setting, but he put his observations aside and knocked on the door. Spike opened up the door, “Hi Kain!” the dragon said. “Oh, and hello Rarity. “ He said in a smitten tone.

“Hello Spike.” Rarity said, unresponsive to Spike’s affection. “Is Twilight here? We wanted to know what she’s discovered about that certain incident that occurred yesterday.”

“Yes, she’s here. Twilight hasn’t really stopped her research the moment she came back. I’ve been the only one going in and out of the library for errands and food.”

“Oh my.” Rarity said. “Has she really been here this whole time?”

“Yeah, at first I just thought that Twilight was just pulling an all-nighter like she sometimes does, but she hasn’t been saying much at all except to have me get a book or send a message. She hasn’t even gone to sleep too. Usually she eventually goes to bed after a night of research.” Spike replied.

“We need to know if she’s learned anything.” Kain said. “Can she speak with us?”

“Yes, I’m sure she’s fit to talk to. She only gets weird to talk to after three days of no sleep.” Spike admitted in a matter of fact tone. Rarity furrowed her brow out of concerned from that last statement. “Anyways, I’ll just let you inter her lab. Do you want anything, like say tea, Rarity? Spike implored with a bit of gusto.

“Oh no darling.” The unicorn stated. “We’ll just be speaking with Twilight, come and join us as we get to the bottom of this mystery.”

Kain could literally see the happiness plummet from the dragon’s face after Rarity’s last statement. It wasn’t her eagerness to find the answer to the mystery, but her dismissive nature to Spike’s obvious affection towards the mare. The dragoon wondered for a bit about his own romantic plight in the past, the way it seemed that Rosa never truly seemed to return any interest he’d shown in her. He mentally shook his head and continued into the basement.

The three of them descended down the stairs to find the princess of Ponyville in a lab coat staring at various pieces of fruit laid out an a long table. The alicorn was casting spells on each piece, transforming them into different varieties of other fruits. She leveled her head with the table’s surface, staring at each piece of fruit, expecting some sort of reaction to occur. Twilight pulled off her goggles after a few moments of nothing happening, and flung them away. “I don’t get it! How can anypony even change the shape of another creature so drastically?” Twilight yelled.

“Dear, I think you need some rest.” Rarity said interrupting the beginning of another Twilight Sparkle meltdown. “We’ll figure this out. I’m sure of it.”

“Oh, hi Rarity. Hi Kain.” Twilight said to her company with a bit of blush after having let the two of them see her in a bedraggled state. “Sorry you all had to see that. This problem just has me baffled.”

“What have you learned princess?” Kain asked.

“Well, my studies in transformation spells are still not quite where I wanted them to be at the moment, but there are still things that don’t add up. Like why was it these transformation spells weren’t perfect like what I did with the fruit.” Twilight explained.

“Do you know who or what might have caused it?” Rarity continued asking.

“Well, its tough to say. Unicorns are capable of such spells, but I don’t think any particularly powerful unicorns have taken residence in or around Ponyville as of late. I was barely beginning my studies on polymorphing magic a few months ago, so I’m certain it had to be a powerful unicorn.” Twilight said.

“You don’t think it’s Trixie again, do you Twilight?” Spike asked.

“No, I don’t think it is, it definitely wouldn’t be her style. She’d be much more confrontational. And besides, I think she’s learned her lesson from the last fiasco.” Twilight said.

The princess walked with Spike and her visitors back up the stairs and into the main room of the library. “Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t have been more help. I’ll catch some rest and continue my investigations tomorrow.” Twilight said. At that moment, the door to the library was slammed open and the sight of an all too familiar pegasus made her presence known.

“Twilight!” Rainbow Dash yelled. “We gotta get moving! The Crusader’s are headed into the Everfree!”

“What happened?” Twilight asked.

“I don’t know, but they were headed in there in a real hurry, but it wasn’t in the direction of Zecora’s.” Rainbow Dash said. “Applejack’s waiting at the spot they went in, we’ve gotta move!”

“Let’s not dawdle then. Spike, stay here and watch the library.” Twilight said. “Kain, we’re going to need your assistance once again.”

“Yes your majesty.” Kain replied.

“I’m not going to sit back and wait while my sister is in trouble, especially in the Everfree forest of all places; count me in Twilight.” Rarity said, moving with the other ponies out the door.

////

While en route to the forest entrance, Kain couldn’t help but wonder as to why those three youngsters had decided to embark on their own, especially given the trouble they’d gotten into when he first met them, but he dismissed any further thought as time was of the essence.

“They went in raht here.” Applejack said, as the group arrived. “They must have come in here not fifteen minutes ago. Rainbow Dash told me she saw them goin in from the sky. Ah gave chase, but decided that to wait here instead while Rainbow got y’all over here.”

“We should get moving.” Kain said.

“All right, let’s stick together, there’s no telling what’s in there. Yell if you see anything.” Twilight said as they entered the forest.

It looked like any other forest Kain had seen before, he just couldn’t figure out why the others were so apprehensive about entering the woods. The name itself evoked fear and concern form the mares, evidently it was a notorious locale, but the dragoon didn’t want to chance any suspicion by asking any questions on the particularly infamous Everfree. However, this world’s forests could very well be misleading as the one he first entered was home to cockatrice.

“This place always gives me the creeps.” Rainbow Dash said.

“Ah don’t know if its brave or foolish on the crusaders’ part to have come here.” Applejack said.

Twilight sighed. “I’m worried about that cutie mark ambition they have. It seems like they’re jeopardizing their safety more often than not for those marks.”

“Now’s not the time.” Rarity interjected. “We’ll give then earful later, but right now we must find them. “How’s that tracking spell coming along Twilight?”

“I’ve about got it. There, I can see the magical contrail left by Sweetie Belle’s latent magic. Oh no, they seemed to have gone deeper into the woods. “ Twilight said.

“How much deeper?” Applejack asked.

“Remember when I was nearly driven mad over Pinkie Pie’s Pinkie Sense?” Twilight asked.

“I remember that.” Rainbow Dash began with a chortle. “All that stuff fell on you because of Derpy. And by the end of it, you were chased by a … We need to find them now.”

The group hastened their movement as the alicorn continued to follow the trail of the fillies. They happened upon a marsh territory with some holes in the canopy exposing light. “Mind your footing.” Kain said, advising the others.

The entire area was dead quiet. Not even the sounds of insects or other minute fauna could be heard, only the sound of water being fed into the area from some distant stream or river.

Then, ripples began to be made in the fetid water, not from fish or some other aquatic animal, but from a larger creature as the movements could be seen throughout the marsh. As the group looked upon the area to note the ripples, Rarity noticed a tree, devoid of its leaves on a somewhat isolated island with a large knot hole. When the aquatic tremors subsided, she noticed a small white hoof emerge, then the face of Sweetie Belle looking around. “There they are!” Rarity spoke, almost yelling. Sweetie Belle made a dash back into the tree, not before shaking her head in the direction of her sister and her group.

The liquid surface of the marsh began to rise up. When it receded, the party was soaked and grimy, but more concerned with a much bigger problem. A large, olive colored, multiheaded reptile stood before them. It licked its chops at the five morsels that happened upon its territory.

“Hydra!” Rainbow Dash yelled. She attempted to lift herself into the air, but was sucked back into the soggy earth. With a bit more effort, she was able to take to the sky. As the great behemoth began to make is way towards the group, the remaining ponies attempted to split up as best they could. Applejack and Twilight went in one direction, while Kain and Rarity took the other direction.

“Do you have any experience in battle?” Kain asked.

“Not against anything this big.” Rarity replied.

“I’m going to try to distract it from the air.” Kain said as he noted Rainbow Dash already buzzing about the creature’s many heads. “Go to the girls and see that they’re safe.”

The unicorn complied and made her way around the current engagement. Meanwhile Twilight and Applejack were at odds with one of the hydra’s four heads. The princess was blasting light in one of its faces to confuse it so that the farm pony to land a hit on it. Rainbow Dash couldn’t go on the offensive because she was too busy trying to out-maneuver three heads at once. Kain gathered his strength to jump, but encountered the same problem Rainbow Dash did. He had to put more energy into leaping into the air. He slammed onto one of the beast’s heads and then landed back onto the marsh. The distraction allowed Rainbow Dash to lead the other two heads around the one that was stunned.

Rainbow Dash looked back at her handiwork. They hydra’s heads were stuck in a knot and thrashed about to get free. The pegasus was just about to break into a fit of laughter when one of the tangled heads glared at her. The individual head made a lunge at her so powerful, that it jerked the other two heads with it, which were still bickering with each other, but the enraged head kept tugging at the knot. Finally, with one mighty pull, it just about reached Rainbow Dash, but not before severing the other two of its brethren from the core. The pegasus dodged the one maw just as it came into close proximity. Twilight, who’d been assisting Applejack with a force field, beheld the gruesome spectacle of the two heads plopping into the swamp and sending water into the air.

Kain saw that the number of heads they had to contend with dwindled to two, but soon a sick feeling came upon him as he recalled what was to follow. His fears were confirmed with the writhing ‘necks’ of the hydra began to split from each other. A slimy surface was seen where there should have been exposed flesh; the necks now forming new mouths were the sights beheld by the ponies. Now six ferocious heads were threatening to devour the group. The dragoon cursed to himself about the hassles he’d contended with every creature in this world to this point. Gorgon gazes, reanimating wolves, and now a dividing hydra.

With now more than enough heads to divide its attention, the hydra noticed Rarity attempting to help the crusaders. Two heads lunged towards them, but not before two audible, metallic clinks were heard. Kain had managed to skip off the two of them, drawing the ire away from the youngsters.

Twilight began blasting magic at her and Applejack’s group of heads, trying to do the same as the dragoon. Another head snapped at the orange mage. She jumped up and slammed down on the attacker, but another hydra head slammed her off. Applejack tumbled along the damp land. Twilight teleported towards her friend to render aid. Now three heads had their focus on the pair; Twilight readied a barrier to fend off the blows while she tried to get Applejack back on her hooves.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash decided it was probably best not to get the hydra to tie its heads again, instead she mirrored Kain’s tactics of attacking each head acrobatically, but without armored shoes or a weapon, she wasn’t about to do near as much damage. Still, she and Kain assaulted the hydra from the air, bucking and stabbing at the hungry maws of the beast.

“We’re barely scratching them!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed out of frustration, then dodging another snap from the hydra.

“And we can’t hold to this tactic forever.” The dragoon added. “Keep the heads occupied, I have a plan.” Kain leapt up into the air and readied another strike at the hydra, but this time at the core body of the beast. When he was just halfway into his descent, the three heads that were busy with Twilight and Applejack instantly glared at him. The heads shot up to protect the body. When Kain made it down to connect the blow, he instead stabbed the neck of one of the heads. It flailed about until it shook the dragoon and his lance off.

With all of the heads’ attention directed at the airborne ponies, Twilight took the opportunity to release her barrier and check on Applejack. The farmpony was conscious, but gritted her teeth as she attempted to get up. “AJ! One of your legs is broken!” Twilight spoke from shock.

“Ah, know! Ahm no use to anypony raht now!” Applejack strained to say.

“Let me get to work on this.” Twilight said. Her horn glowed and began to focus her magic on Applejack’s rear left leg. Normally the alicorn wouldn’t be troubled to heal her friend while holding a barrier up, but without a good night’s sleep, the princess could only focus on one spell at a time.

“Damnation!” Kain yelled. “This beast won’t let me strike at its core! But at least we now know its weak spot.”

“But how are we supposed to get an opening on the darn thing! I can’t get all of them to chase me; half of these heads know what you’re up to!” Rainbow Dash said.

“We need everyone to distract them if we want a clean shot to end this; I’m going to ask Rarity for help. Go and relay the information over to Twilight.” Kain said as he noticed the princess just brought Applejack up again. He took off to the unicorn while Rainbow Dash went to the other direction.

“Kain, what are you doin?” Rarity frantically asked. “That hydra is still rampaging! Don’t bring its attention over here!”

“I need your help Rarity.” We all need to distract the heads so that I can get a straight shot at the monster’s center.” Kain quickly explained, “Girls, I need you to hide. This is going to get very dangerous.” The crusaders went off to the edge of the swamp for cover. The sound of magic being fired at the hydra could be heard not far off. The other three mares had begun their assault. “We need to help them now.” Kain demanded.

The fashionista and the dragoon made their way back to the fray. Twilight had subdued one of the heads in an aura of magic whilst Rainbow Dash and applejack were just barely able to keep the remaining heads at bay. “About time you came back!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Each of them had their own way of distracting the hydra heads. Rainbow Dash flew around, keeping two of them busy. Twilight had another encapsulated in a field of magic. Applejack had one head pinned down under her hooves, and Rarity used her magic to fashion a blindfold of leaves around another head. She called out to it in attempts to keep it focused on her as it snapped blindly where it heard her last. The head Kain was dealing with was proving troublesome. It simply would not allow the dragoon to jump for the coup de grace.

“Hurry up Kain!” Applejack yelled. “We can’t keep this up forever!”

The dragon knight stood before the last head, ready for another attempt to out-maneuver it. The problem lay with the fact that each takeoff was slightly delayed with the floor being a thick consistency, it wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep Kain from responding as quickly as he wanted to. Just then a tree came toppling down on the hydra head, dazing and pinning it to the ground, followed by a “whoops” of the cutie-mark crusaders.

“Yeah!” Scootaloo yelled. “Get em Kain!” Sweetie Belle cried out.

The dragoon vaulted into the air, much higher than normal. He wanted to be sure of the strike, so more force was needed ergo a greater height was what he aimed for. Kain came down with a tremendous force, piercing deep into the hydra’s hide. But he wasn’t done yet. The dragoon leapt from his current position, back into the air, leaving the spear embedded in the monster. Kain returned to the earth with a subsequent impact directly onto the butt of the weapon, driving it further into the monster with finality.

At once, all the heads and necks went slack and did not stir further. The battle was won.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the downed hydra. “Is it dead?” Rarity asked, almost disgusted with her question. Kain yanked his spear from the corpse; when there was no reaction from the body, he spoke.

“It certainly appears to be dead.”

Of all the ponies around him, Rainbow Dash and Applejack appeared to be the least affected by the dragoon’s observation. Even the fillies that he’d saved looked as they had been filled with terror of something actually being killed before them.

“I suppose there wasn’t much of a choice.” Twilight said, addressing the subject no doubt on most of the ponies’ minds.

Applejack shifted the subject. “What in tarnation were you three thinkin?” Anger and disappointment seething in her tone. “It’s barely been a week and here we all are havin to come and save your flanks all over again.”

“We were trying to help, honest!” Applebloom said.

“Dears, you now that the Everfree is dangerous; why ever did you come here?” Rarity said, trying to defuse the tension.

“After we overheard you all.” Sweetie Belle began, to which Applejack gave her a look. “We eavesdropped on you all talking about trying to find some strange magic I thought we could try to help, and maybe earn our curtiemarks in the process.”

“Well, I sort of tried out one of those spells Twilight talked about when she started helping me out with my magic. She called it dowsing.” Sweetie Belle said, and at once Rarity and Applejack slowly turned their heads to the Princess.

“What? I didn’t exactly tell them to try and dowse for clues.” Twilight said to the disgruntled mares. She turned to Sweetie Belle. “But I did warn you about using magic you weren’t familiar with and to stick to light and levitation.”

“Yeah, the trouble was, that once she used that dowsing stuff and found the magic signal.” Scootaloo said. “She started getting pulled away from us. We all tried to hold her down, but she got us all dragged into the Everfree Forest.”

“It’s just like what happened with you Rarity.” Twilight stated. “You got your cutie mark when you were dragged by your magic. I wonder what your magic was leading you to Sweetie Belle.”

“I don’t know, I just tried that detect magic spell you taught me and then I took off.” Sweetie Belle said.

“Great, that leaves us no closer to finding out what hay’s been going on.” Rainbow Dash said.

"Not necessarily Rainbow.” Twilight began. “There might be a connection between these strange occurrences. But I’ll need to go back to my library to do more research.” With that, the group headed back for Ponyville, with substantially less action occurring on the trip.

////

The party dispersed once they’d reached the outskirts of town as the hour was already drawing late. Kain was alone again, save for one pegasus that didn’t leave.

“Wow, is that the sort of stuff you get to do all the time Kain?” Rainbow Dash asked.

Kain reflected back on his adventures with Cecil and company; all of those countless battles from the Blue Planet, all the way to the moon reappeared in his memory. Life certainly was turbulent at the time. “It’s calmed down substantially as of late.” The dragoon responded, only then realizing how much he admitted to a mare that seemed to thrive on action.

“Are you kidding me?” Are you saying that your life was even more action packed than it is now?” Rainbow Dash asked, awestruck.

“Perilous is a word I’d rather use to describe it.” Kain replied. The pegasus wasn’t fazed at all about the dragoon’s subtlety.

“You sound like you’ve been in more than your fair share of danger, almost as much as Daring Do.” Rainbow Dash said, not conceding the awesomeness of her idol. “Tell you what, you’ve got yourself a partner for whatever adventure comes your way next. Things can get boring from time to time here in Ponyville.”

Kain huffed. “We’ll see.”

“Oh, that wasn’t a suggestion, that’s a promise!” Rainbow Dash said as she spread her wings and took off before Kain could object.

The dragoon was once again feeling that same irritation a certain ninja tended to inflict on him. Rainbow Dash had indeed proved herself in the battle against the hydra as she was the only one of the group able to distract more than one head at once; her nimble nature proved invaluable, and chalked up another pint in likening her to that ninja. He supposed he’d ask for her help if the situation demanded it.

Night was falling, and Kain supposed it was time to retire from the day. He considered speaking more with Twilight about that strange magic Rarity’s sister had been pulled towards, but decided against it. Nearly two days without sleep and an arduous battle probably wouldn’t have left the mare in any condition to speculate.

He returned to his current home that was at the Ponyville Inn. “Welcome back, Mr. Highwind was it?” the innkeeper said. “Just to inform you, we’ve just accepted payment for the next month from Canterlot, erm should you choose to stay with us. If not, we’ll gladly refund you your money. I’m sorry we got off on the wrong hoof, I’m Flipside by the way.” The black earth pony extended a hoof.

“It’s all in the past.” Kain said, not wanting to hold a grudge over something as trivial as a stay at the inn. “And yes, I do believe I’ll be staying.”

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	11. A Lead

A Lead

The battle with the hydra had seemed to have taken a lot out of Kain as he slept like a rock for the entirety of the night. He left the inn in his “civilian” clothes Rarity had made for him. The town looked quite peaceful, the dragoon couldn’t help but muse at the fact that Ponyville was situated so close to a forest containing so many threats. He decided to pay a visit to Rarity, she’d seemed quite perturbed at the end of the encounter with the hydra. He knocked at the door of the Carousel Boutique, and moments later the unicorn in question answered.

“Oh, hello Kain.” She said. “What brings you here this morning?”

“I’ve come to speak with you regarding yesterday’s events.” Kain said. It was hard to believe he was having words with someone about this subject. The dragoon usually didn’t have to explain what his job entailed back in Baron, but violence was something these ponies didn’t seem familiar with.

“It was rather disconcerting to see you take its life Kain; though we were in mortal danger, I thought that perhaps there would have been a better way.” Rarity said. “I don’t think the gravity of what’s happened has fully dawned on the crusaders yet. When you first saved them from the cockatrice, I think they were more grateful than anything else. But now that you’ve also…killed the hydra, in front of them no less, I worry that they might begin to become accustomed to how you handle things. It already may have started, Sweetie Belle didn’t seem nearly as bothered as I was with what we did; I helped kill something Kain, that’s something I’ll have to live with for the rest of my life.”

“I am sorry Rarity.” Kain apologized. “For the greater part of my life, I’ve accepted this as part of my occupation that I may need to take a life so that I can save others. It’s fair to assume that you and many others abhor killing. I’m sorry to have forced you into these actions.”

“Perhaps not at this moment, but I would like you to speak with Sweetie Belle and the other crusaders on the matter.” Rarity said.

“Certainly.” Kain replied. “This is something that isn’t easy to speak to children about, but it must be done. “What about you Rarity,” Are you going to be alright?”

“It won’t be easy, but I’ll manage with time I suppose. Thank you for being a gentlecolt about the matter.” Rarity said.

“If that is all, I must take my leave Rarity.” Kain said. “I must relay news of these recent events to Princess Luna.” The dragoon left the boutique and made his way to the library.

////

Spike once again answered the door. “Hi Kain!” the dragon said.

“I need you to write and send another letter to Princess Luna.” Kain said.

“Of course! Just let me get out the old quill and parchment. Heh, it’s been a while since I’ve had to send letters on a regular basis, not since Twilight and her friends sent those friendship reports.” Spike said.

Spike had run into another room to retrieve the stationary while continuing to ramble about his occupation. He returned, with the writing utensils in hand. “Okay, I’m ready Kain.”

Princess Luna,

Amidst the search for a cause of the transformation culprit, there was a complication. Three youngsters had overheard mine and the elements’ plans to investigate; unfortunately they embarked on their own to help us. Which complicated matters in that we had to help the youngsters who became lost in the Everfree Forest. We ran into a hydra and were forced to confront it. The situation grew dire and I was forced to slay it. I take it my solution was not the norm and I apologize if it upsets you or your subjects. Afterwards the youngsters explained that they were using an unpracticed tracking spell that had inadvertently pulled them into the woods. I am unsure if this had to do with the nature of the Everfree, but I suspect that if it isn’t, it may be related to the strange happenings as of late. I will continue my investigation into finding anything that will point us in the right direction.

Your loyal emissary,

Kain Highwind

“Wow, a lot sure did happen.” Spike said, lacking his usual excitement. “But did you really have to…kill the hydra?”

“That I did.” Kain replied. “Know that I had to in order to save the others. That decision doesn’t come lightly.” The dragoon had decided to take a more explanatory approach in dealing with the subject matter. Indeed this world was much different from the blue planet. In the company of Cecil, Rosa, Rydia, and Edge, many a monsters were killed. Kain wondered if it was all necessary for a brief moment, but decided that the war didn’t allow for him to give the benefit of the doubt to every adversary. But things were different now.

A groggy alicorn mad her way down the stairs of the library. “I don’t agree with Kain’s actions, but I understand why he took them.” She said. “I don’t believe having to kill anypony is a good solution. If only I hadn’t been so exhausted before we set out, I might have been able to put a more peaceful plan into action.” Twilight said.

“What’s done is done your majesty.” Kain said. “I chose my actions so that we’d still all be here right now. I apologize that my choice has offended you.” He finished, bowing his head to the princess.

“Look Kain, let’s try to always look for a less harmful solution in the future.” Twilight said. “Everfree monster or no, we can always find another way.”

“Noted, Princess Twilight.” Kain said. “If that is all I will leave you to your research.” With that, the dragoon departed the library.

////

Kain returned to the center of town, searching for a place to acquire breakfast. After a bit of wandering, he found himself in front of the business where the mare, Pinkie Pie, worked. Sweets weren’t exactly his thing, but when Kain noted the blonde and gray pegasus happily munching on a muffin she’d procured from the shop, he’d figured it wasn’t such a bad option. The bell jingled as he entered the Sugar Cube Corner and was instantaneously greeted by Pinkie Pie, just inches from his face.

“Hiyah Kain!” Pinkie said. “What brings you over to the Sugar Cube Corner? In the mood for some breakfast? Oh, of course you are! What can I interest you in: flapjacks, muffins, doughnuts? I mean, we’re no Pony Joe’s but our doughnuts are some of the most scrumptious around these parts!”

After the mare finally stopped, Kain stated what he wanted before he was beset by another barrage of options. “I’ll take two muffins please.”

“Alrighty then!” What kind do you want? We’ve got blueberry, banana nut, chocolate chip, lemon surprise…oh wait, I think that pegasus walked out with the last one. Or maybe…”

“Two blueberry muffins and a glass of water with do. “Kain said, clarified.

“Okie dokie! I’ll get right on it!” the Pinkie Pie said as she sped off.

Kain pondered a bit about the amount of leisure he’d been granted. He hadn’t much time for respite until he’d come to Equestria. Even though he’d been doing more than a fair share of fighting in recent days. The times he’d been able to relax were definitely calmer than the lows of his adventures on the blue planet. Here he was, actually having breakfast in a real establishment not a day after facing a voracious hydra. His old party would have been lucky to get a good night’s sleep after a series of death defying encounters.

Before he could muse any further, Pinkie returned with his order. “Here you go. Two blueberry muffins and a glass of water!” she declared. “Odd, I always thought guard ponies preferred doughnuts, oh well I’ve never seen them around these parts, so I guess I wouldn’t know then.”

Kain was taken by surprise by the mare’s words. He’d only initially surmised that there was barely a presence of guards in Ponyville, but to not have a single soldier about the perimeter was a whole other matter. The dragoon regained his mental composure. "Pinkie, I believe that the lack of guards may be the reason these strange occurrences have gone unnoticed.” He said.

////

After he’d eaten, Kain set out to check on the perimeter of Ponyville. He might have had more time to ponder the significance of his findings with every part he’d surveyed, if Pinkie Pie hadn’t interrupted his train of thought every five minutes.

“What do you think Kain?” It looks normal here, but you know anypony could have dug a tunnel to sneak in and out of Ponyville. “The mare enthusiastically theorized.

“Yes, that is a possibility.” Kain said. “They could have dug a tunnel here, near Fluttershy’s cottage, near Sweet Apple Acres, or near the train station.”

“You forgot about the entrance to Ponyville!” Pinkie said. “You almost never see anypony use it!”

Suffice it to say, there weren’t many signs of any other strange happenings or foul play around the town, sans the destruction at the cottage and Sweet Apple Acres. This entire trip seemed to do was cement the opinion that the town was pretty much unprotected. Perhaps it was Kain; mindset that proved to be for the battle oriented.

“I think it’s about time we head back.” The dragoon said.

“Ok!” Pinkie said in agreement. “I gotta stop by to visit Fluttershy and drop off some get well cupcakes!” Having spent the majority of the day in essence patrolling the city, the dragoon decided to accompany Pinkie to the hospital.

////

“Well, how are you doing Fluttershy?” Pinkie asked.

“Oh, I’m doing quite well Pinkie.” Fluttershy replied. “I’m actually going to be released this afternoon.”

“Oh, that’s great! I brought you some get well cupcakes!” The Pinkie said as she closed in towards Fluttershy. “Because you know you boring how boring the hospital food can get.” She said in a whisper. “But now they’re your ‘Welcome Home’ cupcakes!”

“Oh dear! My home. I completely forgot I left it in such bad shape. I hope nothing’s happened to my animals!” the Fluttershy said.

“Don’t worry about a thing!” Pinkie said. “Me, the girls, and Kain here helped put your front door back together again. All your animals looked fine too. Angel seems to have really liked becoming their tiny leader. He made sure every last one of them was fine.”

“Thank you all so much!” Fluttershy said, almost breaking down. “You all are all the best friends a pony could ever wish for.” She got up from her bed and gave Pinkie a full embrace, to which the earth pony giggled in gratitude.

Fluttershy then came up to Kain. “You’re such a nice pony to have done all that.” She said, and then gave Kain a peck on the cheek. The dragoon was taken aback by the gratitude the mare had given him. No one had ever seen him in such a light for a long time; however, he didn’t quite know what to feel.

////

After leaving the hospital, Kain decided to head back to his room at the inn to figure out what to do next. Just before reaching home, he heard a voice cry out. “Kain! Hold up!”

It was the dragon assistant, Spike, who came running down the path towards Kain holding a scroll. Kain had stopped to allow the diminutive dragon catch up with him. “Whew! I’ve been looking for you all day!” Spike said. “This scroll was sent just a few hours after you left. Looks like you’re the only pony that can open it just like the last time.”

“Thank you.” Kain said after receiving the message.

“You’re welcome.” Spike said proudly. “I wish I could stay and talk for a while, but I need to go back to the library. Twilight’s running more experiments and as the library’s appointed fire marshal, I can’t let anything happen to those books! Bye!”

Kain walked into the inn, greeted Flipside and returned to his room to read the letter.

To our Lunar Emissary, Kain Highwind;

It is good to learn that despite all that had happened in recent times, thou and the residents of Ponyville are well. Please continue thine investigation but remember that thine priority is the safety of the citizens of Ponyville. We understand that our subjects were in peril, but we must advise thou to not take such extreme actions in the future, at least while our subjects are around. Today’s ponies are not well acquainted with the extreme measures that must be taken in order to preserve peace.

Which leads us to our next point. Our intelligence gatherers have given us news that there may be signs that a dangerous group may be in the vicinity. This separatist group is known as the Unicultists. Our concern with this group is their adamant belief that all other groups of ponies, aside from unicorns, are inferior. The Unicultists are also a brazen organization that seems to target pegasi and earth ponies by sabotaging their industries and agriculture.

Magus Prime is this groups charismatic leader, who has been able to acquire many followers. As of late we have not heard much of their activities, but there is evidence to suggest that they may be based in the Everfree Forest. We are not certain what their plans are, so that is why we need thou to search the area for traces of this group.

We have enclosed some items for thine use that should manifest themselves momentarily for use in this mission. The first is a necklace with a gem of magic detection. As this entire renegade group is unicorns, this gem should help you locate a large gathering of magic users. Next is a magical auto-cartographic map. As thou journey into the woods, the map will draw in more information; thou can also mark in important landmarks, or locations of important individuals. Lastly, as a precaution, included are numerous sets of horavian unichains. They’re restraints that have been used against unicorns to prevent magic use. They are all attuned to the same key, and only that key will open the locks.

This mission may prove to be hazardous, so we do not advise thou to take anypony into the Everfree. Stay safe and report thy findings to me as soon as possible.

Princess of the Night, Luna

Kain took note of the items that plopped down onto his bed. Indeed they were the ones that Luna had described. The dragoon decided to retire for the evening and search for the cultists in the morning.

////

The dragoon set out early to the area Luna had indicated in her letter. The entrance to the woods was just outside the perimeter of Sweet Apple Acres. Kain looked over his gear, armor and weapon. There really wasn’t much that he’d left back at the inn since he arrived with so little. The dragoon considered requesting g a sword from the princess to supplement his arsenal. He looked over the items that the princess had provided him, including the chains to be used should there be problems with magic users.

Kain didn’t’ want to involve the others in this mission just as Luna did. The mission would require a bit of stealth, and while he was no ninja, a larger group would have definitely drawn more attention. Also compounding the situation would have been the combat prowess of the others. Certainly the mares could defend themselves, but only one of them looked as if they could carry the offensive. Kain wasn’t about to bring her along as she seemed to be more of a risk.

“Where do you think you’re going?” said a scratchy voice came from above, much to the dragoon’s dismay.

“Just going for a walk.” Kain lied.

“Yah, sure you are.” Rainbow Dash replied. “You’re all suited up for battle. By the looks of it, you’re on a mission! Remember what I said the last time? If you were heading out somewhere, I’d cover your back.”

“Are you even the slightest bit prepared?” Kain asked.

The pegasus turned to show the saddlebags she was wearing. “All packed and ready to go! I saw you get that letter from Spike yesterday and rush back into the inn. And now here you are, armored up and at the edge of the Everfree, it gave me plenty of time to get my stuff together.”

“What did you bring?” The dragoon asked skeptically.

“Snacks, rope, bedroll, and a book.” The pegasus replied.

“This isn’t some sort of vacation you know.” Kain said dryly.

“Hey, I said I brought rope!” Rainbow Dash replied.

“Rainbow Dash,” Kain began. “This mission has the potential to turn perilous. Are you willing to accompany me and accept the risks?”

“Of course!” Rainbow Dash replied.

Kain could sense that Rainbow Dash had a good heart and was committed to this endeavor, but he wondered if she was ready for any real fights. “Rainbow Dash, I’m letting you know that this mission is different from what we experienced with the hydra, we were able to defeat it, but sometimes we aren’t always so lucky.”

“Hey, I’m ready for anything!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

“Then you should always be prepared for the worst.” Kain said.

The two made their way to the Everfree. Rainbow Dash continued the conversation feeling only slightly unsettled by Kain’s last statement.

“What did you mean by ‘the worst’?” she asked.

“I meant exactly what it sounded like. One must take into account the matter of not returning. They must also consider the possibility that not everyone may return.” Kain said, his tone becoming serious.

“Huh, I never really thought about that all those times I went off on adventures with the others. And all those Daring Do books all seemed to end well.”

“Not everypony’s story ends well Rainbow.” Kain said, warning her.

“Alright, I understand what you mean now.” The pegasus said.

“Good, then take these.” The dragoon said as he gave her a small pouch that sounded like it contained marbles.

“What are these?” Rainbow Dash asked.

They’re smoke bombs.” Kain clarified. “Should things not turn in our favor, throw one against the ground and make an escape. In addition, they also let either of us know that the other is still up and trying to escape.”

“Oh.” Rainbow Dash said. “But we probably won’t need these?”

“Probably.” Kain reiterated as a response.

“You’ve got gold needles and smoke bombs. What else do you have in your bag of tricks?” the pegasus asked.

“A good deal more.” The dragoon replied.

“Where did you get all that stuff anyways?” Rainbow continued.

“I’ve procured it thought my journeys, some ore mementos from my old comrades.” Kain replied with a smirk. The smoke bombs were just a few of the things he’d managed to relieve the ninja of while he was pre occupied with fraternizing with Rydia. The dragoon thought it to be a rather good lesson on hubris.

“Well, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me. I’d like to see somepony that could catch me.” Rainbow Dash said, bragging.

“Also, this mission is about gathering intelligence, so we’re going to be avoiding direct confrontation for the most part.” Kain said.

“Aww.” Rainbow Dash said in frustration. “And here I was thinking that we were going to kick some tail!”

“We’re here to find out if what Princess Luna believes to be true. She’s concerned that a group calling themselves the Unicultists has situated themselves in the forest. So from here on out, we’re going to make our presence as little known as possible.” Kain said.

“Got it.” Rainbow said with a tinge of disappointment. The two made their way past the entrance of the forest, and the dragoon brought out the gem on his necklace to see if it began to respond. There was a faint pulse of light from the gem. He decided to venture a bit further to see if it hadn’t just detected other unicorns’ magic near Ponyville.

////

It was just another hour of trekking into the forest when Kain noted that the dowsing gem began to emit a brighter light. He decided that he and Rainbow Dash should proceed a bit further. Not moments later did he eye an equinoid figure, draped in robes, looking away from their direction. It hadn’t noticed them, to which Rainbow Dash put on a smirk and was about ready to spring into action until Kain put a hoof on her shoulder. He shook his head and motioned in a direction away from the presumed cultist.

When they were a good deal away, Kain whispered. “That was probably just a look out. I don’t want to spook them and have them become suspicious, and leaving the area. Let’s see if we can’t find the main encampment.”

“Okay.” Rainbow Dash said, agitated from having done nothing all throughout this adventure.

The gem continued to aid the dragoon in his search, growing ever brighter. Scouting and tracking weren’t exactly Kain’s forte. He trained during his younger days, but airships made them almost a moot point when you had people above you relaying information. He as thankful now that he had the map Luna provided, the piece of parchment filled itself in when he unfurled it. Content with having marked it with its newest information, the two ponies pressed on.

They happened upon some sounds emanating not far off. The both of them carefully moved closer to the source to find a clearing and a bonfire built into the center. There were many hooded figures in the area, gathered in an arc around the only un-hooded pony amongst them. He was a black stallion with a white mane and had a staff in his grey aura colored magical grip.

“Brothers and sisters!” the leader shouted. “Thank you for being here, your presence and devotion prove resilience and self-sufficiency. We are not long from our break from the weaker tribes. While they insist that we must work together, I scoff at the very notion. Who was been able to live off the land without the work of earth pony hooves?”

“We have!” said the crowd.

“And who has been able to live without manipulating the weather?” the leader asked.

“We have, Magus Prime!” replied the crowd.

“Indeed.” The cultist said. “We have our magic and our wits. We do not need the weak and incompetent to survive. When all of our brethren join us, we know who will survive the winter and who will destroy the wendigoes. We! The true tribe of Equestria! But understand that we need not only make our numbers grow, but theirs wane. Bring forth the candidate for balance!”

Not moments later did four unicorns wheel in a cage with a pegasus mare with orange coat and blue mane. She was unconscious by the looks of things, but the subordinates soon roused her to wakefulness. The caged pegasus looked up in horror at the Unicultist leader as he glared at her. His expression changed to that of a smile.

“Sisters and brothers, I give you one of those that aren’t fit for our new world, and fear not young lady; we shall return you to the earth so you can best serve us in the new future!” The bliss in his tone and deranged look he gave the mare were the tipping point. The captive’s eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. She flapped her wings and flew about in what little space she could in the cage.

From the shadows, Rainbow Dash was in shock of what she was seeing. She gave one look at Kain, and before he could say anything, she shot out into the opening. She’d now made her move and things were about to get complicated.

“Fear not my little pony.” said Magus Prime in a listless tone. “This won’t hurt, I promise.” He raised his staff up and began to magically charge a spell into it.

Rainbow Dash came speeding towards the cage. “Yeah right you creep!” she yelled. The multicolored pegasus crashed into the cage, taking with her the prisoner.

The cult leader loosed his spell into the empty space before him and having only pink magic dissipate there. He glared at the interloper. “Get them!” he yelled. The cultists removed their hoods and began firing magic at the pegasi.

“Get out of here!” Rainbow Dash yelled at the other mare. “I won’t let any of them get you!” She popped her neck and sped back to the unicorns. “Alright, it’s time for some action!” she elegantly dodged and weaved past the magical blasts of the cultists, until she met with one of them, and he met an uppercut from her right front hoof. The cultist went sailing past the bonfire. A couple of others charged their horns, ready to deliver a mighty blast of energy.

That’s when an armored earth pony crashed through them along the ground, kicking up dirt and debris. “Argh!” the leader yelled. “Do not allow yourselves to be bested by these inferior specimen!” he shot a blast of magic at Kain from his horn. The dragoon barely had enough time to react. The shield on his right front hoof deflected the energy away from him and deep into the forest. It made Kain glad that aside from shape, his gear retained its properties, and the shield he’d found on the Lunarian moon still repelled magic.

The dragoon leapt at the leader, challenging him to single combat. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash dealt with roughly a dozen of the cultists, though they weren’t proving to be much of a problem for her. The magic they were firing was slow and easily avoided. One by one, she knocked out a cultist. During the skirmish, she’d noticed that there was a large, canvas tent where no doubt they were sheltered. She sped by it and unfastened the tent from the bindings to the ground. She then hung it from the trees like a sack. After having dealt with about half of the peons, she began tying them up, lifting them into the air and dropping them into her ‘trap’. Of those Unicultists that remained, looked on in horror or anger at the pegasus’s brazen stunt.

Kain was busy fighting their leader, who was deceptively more agile than he looked, and more skilled in close combat than he let on. He was parrying Kain’s attacks with his staff, and with no small degree of difficulty. Every now and then, he would back off and attempt to us his staff’s magic on the dragoon, to which Kain would block it with his shield. Kain didn’t want to try an aerial maneuver since he might lose sight of the leader while airborne. He pressed the one on one battle.

“Ha!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed.” So much for your cronies! Looks like you have no choice but to give up.” She continued in taunting Magus.

“Wrong!” the leader said a she turned his staff to the pegasus with charged energy. “You’ll have the decision to make!” the implement shot another sickly pink blast of energy at the mare. Rainbow Dash yelped and was launched out of the clearing.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	12. Complications

Complications

As magus fled into the woods, cackling, Kain looked towards where Rainbow Dash had been launched. A split second later, he saw smoke erupt from the bushes. That was all he needed to know she was okay. The dragoon checked on the captured cultists who were plenty unconscious, and then gave chase to his target.

Not much time had passed since the Unicultist leader had attempted to slow Kain down with an alleged dilemma, so the armored earth pony knew that he could still be caught. Luckily, Kain’s target was making plenty of noise in his haste to escape. Not to mention the grunts and curses that Prime muttered when something impeded his flight. Kain, however, was making good time in catching up.

The target was finally cornered, and Kain drew his weapon. Prime readied his staff to defend himself. The dragoon jabbed his spear at the cultist, only for it to be deflected quite easily. Kain followed up with a swing at the unicorn. This time, however, Magus used the staff to launch himself up and over the wide sweep. Mage or not, this pony was no joke in close quarters. Before Kain could deliver another follow up attack, the cultist sent a spray of small magical projectiles at him. The dragoon tried to shield himself as best he could, but some shots nicked his armor, and the knight gritted in pain. Kain shot forward to keep the cultist from continuing his fire, but Prime leapt away from the attack.

The target charged another magical bolt from his staff and unleashed it at Kain. It was an all too familiar attack for the dragoon and he responded to it by shielding himself once again, but as he lowered his guard, another volley of magical artillery was sprayed at him. Once again, the dragoon had to deal with a near unavoidable attack. Magus’ aptitude with magic was giving him the upper hand; he was able to cast spells subsequently without much effort. As long as he kept his distance from Kain, he could let off a combination of attack spells and put more distance between the two of them. Sure enough, Prime was beginning to appear as if he were going to flee once more, and Kain was not certain if he could give chase as easily after being worn down by all these magical attacks. One at a time, they were a nuisance, but altogether they began to weigh on him.

The Uniculstist leader began to flee once more, but Kain pursued him. Magus began to teleport short distances at random intervals to throw off the dragoon. “You’re quite the cold one aren’t you?” Prime taunted. “Prioritizing your target over that mare.”

“She’ll be fine.” Kain said as he sped after the cultist.

“Oh, she definitely isn’t fine. Not after my magic hit her.” Magus said, bragging. “Why, right now, I’m pretty sure she…urghh!” he grunted as he was hit by a speeding object. However, Magus was still able to continue running.

Kain closed in on the leader, unsure of what happened until he saw an incredible speeding object collide with Magus, sending him careening along the forest floor. It wasn’t until he noticed the cyan color of the object that he realized that Rainbow Dash must have caught up and aided in the fight. The dragoon took the opportunity to pounce. He swung with his spear at the cultist. Somehow, despite being the target of two pursuers, Magus still blocked the attack and now both he and Kain had their weapons locked in a contest of strength.

The dragoon used a show of force to parry the staff, sending it spinning at an incredible speed up into the canopy of the Everfree and far away in an incredible distance.

“Impudent worm!” Magus yelled. Only to be hit by the butt of Kain’s spear and knocked out cold. Kain spun his spear and set it back on his person. He then brought out the unichains and locked one of them onto Prime’s horn. Kain plenty knew that this unicorn was dangerous and didn’t want to risk another altercation with this pony should he have access to his magic.

“Good work Rainbow Dash.” Kain said. “I couldn’t have done this without you.”

When he didn’t get a response, he called out again. There was only silence. “Are you alright?” he asked. There then came a sound from some bushes being shuffled. “Rainbow Dash?” he called out in its direction. “Are you injured? Where are you? I can administer aid if you need it.

Hoof beats sounded form the bush and what the dragoon saw he almost couldn’t believe. A small, cyan pig slowly, and by the looks of how it carried itself, ashamedly, came out of the shrubbery. This pig was almost assuredly Rainbow Dash as it had the same rainbow hair coming from its head, albeit it was only a small tuft instead of a flowing mane, and there was only a curly tail instead of the multihued one the pegasus ordinarily sported. Her cutie mark was still where it should have been, a cloud with a tri-colored lightning bolt oddly adorned the pony now turned pig. Atop Rainbow’s back were a small pair of miserable looking wings, somehow the alteration hadn’t changed the former pegasus’ talent with flight. It all looked so similar, and then Kain put two and two together.

“I suppose we now know who caused those problems for Ponyville earlier.” Kain said. “Excellent work making the connection.” He continued with a smirk. Rainbow looked up at him with beady little magenta eyes and snorted angrily. Apparently her transformation impeded her ability to speak.

“Well, we’re still ways away from Ponyville. We’d best get moving.” Kain said. He then tied up the unconscious Prime for good measure and began dragging him though the forest. Rainbow Dash followed suit and the two of them made their way before the hour drew late. It was a rather odd sight to see a pig hovering next to an armored earth pony dragging an unconscious unicorn. Every now and then, Kain would stop to examine the magical map. He decided to break the silence, “I’m, certain Princess Twilight will be able to cure you. She was able to help that other pony who was turned into a bear.” Rainbow Dash looked at him expectantly with those words of encouragement.

Another voice then coughed out. “Don’t be so certain. I’ve been perfecting that spell. I’ve made that enchantment much stronger than the last time.” Magus said.

The flying pig somehow put on a very worried expression and stared at the cultist being dragged. “Don’t worry miss; I’m sure with time you’ll come to-“ was all of the taunt Magus could get out before Kain clubbed him over the head with his spear’s handle.

“That’s enough from you.” The dragoon said, knocking out the leader once more. He continued dragging the captive and Rainbow Dash followed once more, but now she drifted to the ground and trotted along, visibly shaken by the last remark by the cultist leader. Kain could only surmise what pre-occupations were going on in the mare’s head. “We need to return to the camp to secure the other cultists.” Kain said. “I know your current…state isn’t the most accommodating, but we still need to complete this mission.”

Rainbow Dash looked up and nodded in agreement.

////

When they arrived at the cultist meeting place, Kain and Rainbow notice that the captives she’d hung up in the sack began to stir.

“We’ll need to secure them individually with unichains, otherwise they may be a problem with their magic.” Kain said.

Rainbow Dash flew to one of the ropes holding the trap and undid the knot, which caused the cultists to spill unceremoniously onto the floor. “As far as you’re all concerned, you’re under arrest by order of Princess Luna.” Kain said as he righted one of them and put a unichain on her horn. “We don’t need any trouble, so don’t make any unless you want to end up like your leader.” The dragoon looked to the direction of Magus’ unconscious form. The other Unicultists looked at it as well, but also at Rainbow Dash.

“By the looks of it, he’s not the worst off.” One cultist said.

“That’s only temporary.” Kain replied. Rainbow Dash stared at the stallion that made the remark. “We’ll get that reversed.”

“Fat chance of that happening.” Another unicorn said. The boss perfected his spell by attuning it to the staff. It’s pretty much permanent, not like that other one with the bear.”

Rainbow Dash gasped, or rather squealed at the revelation.

“Don’t worry, that’s a good look for you.” Another cultist said.

Kain wasn’t one who had much experience with arresting individuals and his patience with the cultists reached its breaking pint. He placed a makeshift muzzle on each of the cultists that had spoken. “Are we going to have any more problems?” the dragoon asked, staring at the unicorn who’d spoken last. He looked at him in such a way that even the knight’s helmet couldn’t contain his contempt for the situation. The peon shook his head. “Good.” Kain replied.

After placing unichains on all the captives, in addition to keeping them tied with ropes, Rainbow Dash and Kain finally had a moment for respite. Even as a pig, Kain could see Rainbow‘s expressed preoccupation with the situation. “You’re not going to be stuck like that.” Kain said, just barely realizing the irony of the situation with his own. “There’s always some sort of solution, be it a spell or…”

The dragoon rushed to his saddlebags and rummaged for a few moments and returned with a small object covered in paper and tied with string at the top. The former pegasus stared at the object.

“I’m not certain if it’s still fresh, but it may work. They’re called diet rations.” Kain said. “I acquired a few of these a few years back. They’re somewhat a combination of food, medicine, and potion. It was created to help cure those with your condition.”

Rainbow Dash immediately made a move for the magical foodstuff at that disclosure. She snatched the diet ration, tore it from the packaging, and scarfed down the stale tack. Then the two of them waited for any change, but nothing happened.

Kain pulled out two more of the curative packages and held them in his hooves. “I suppose they may have lost their potency after all this time, one might not-“

He was interrupted as Rainbow Dash grabbed the items and tore into them wildly as well. After eating the food potions, she examined herself, expecting a change. When none came, she slid to the ground in defeat.

“Princess Twilight, is the expert on magic. No doubt she’ll find the answer to this. For now, let’s just try to make it thought the night.” Kain said. “We’ll need to take shifts to watch the prisoners. I’ll take first watch.”

Rainbow Dash lay down and exhaled sharply, more from disappointment than exhaustion. Kain looked at her briefly, and then at the cultists. It was going to be a long night.

Whether or not Rainbow Dash was awake, Kain didn’t have anyone to talk to, and he wasn’t about to strike up conversation with any of the cultists, especially since he gagged about a quarter of them. His shift was pretty much uneventful when it came to guarding the Unicultists, but he did consider the misfortune that befell Rainbow Dash. He wagered that despite her bravado, she still wasn’t taking it well, and why wouldn’t she? When he was polymorphed during his travels, Rosa was able to fix the problem within minutes. And here was this pegasus, having gone most of the day in that diminutive form. Though that one encounter in the Sylphs’ caves was especially frustrating and traumatic, it was short lived.

It was then that Kain realized he’d spent well over a week in this pony form, and he hadn’t once tried to get it fixed. He wagered that it was because of his attempts to keep his past secret, and that he was still closer to his original self than he ever was when he was transformed by those baleful magics he’d encountered before. Whatever magic that was at work her, he hoped that Princes Twilight would be able to reverse Rainbow’s condition. As much of a braggart and showoff as she is, Kain thought she’d learned her lesson long before night fell.

When the mare in question changed watch with him, he noted the awkward combination of regret and resoluteness she wore just before he fell asleep.

////

The next day, Kain and Rainbow Dash began to move the captives through the forest. Though this time, they couldn’t use the same path that the two originally used to infiltrate the cultists’ gathering. Since the Unicultists were tied up single file, they could not be maneuvered easily around trees, so the Dragoon and pigasus had to search for and move through clearings.

It was slow going as the group trudged through a small bog like portion of the forest. Granted, it was nothing compared in scale to the area that was the hydra’s home, but it still proved to be difficult terrain.

When about two thirds of the bound prisoners were crossing past the ‘shore’ of the particularly wet bog, one of the unicorns slipped face first into the mud.

That fall caused the closer linked unicorns to lose their balance and fall in as well. Amidst all the confusion, the captives hadn’t noticed ripples in the water making their way loser to the sight of the original spill. A reptilian creature now opened up its jaws and was about ready to move forward and clamp down on the unsuspecting unicorn when a cyan swine slammed down on its head.

Rainbow Dash had managed to keep the cultist from becoming the next snack of a cragadile. She continued jumping up and down on top of its head in order to distract it from the other unicorns. Just as when it looked as she had the situation under control, another cragadile jumped at Rainbow Dash and knocker her into the water.

Having just seen this, Kain called out to the captives, “Get to safety in the next clearing!” The dragoon then ran towards the fray. He readied his weapon and leapt upon Rainbow Dash’s assailant.

The former pegasus gathered her bearings and prepared to attack the two Everfree predators that were now focused on Kain. Rainbow Dash sped up to one of the cragadiles and slammed into it, knocking the beast from its balance. A third reptile surfaced behind Rainbow Dash, but she was ready. The cyan swine delivered a buck with her rear hooves, but what should have been a decisive blow instead reverberated the force back to Rainbow. With bucking out of the list of options, she had only areal stomps and slams to work with, which weren’t particularly useful against stone skinned creatures.

The Dragoon, meanwhile, was able to fend off these creatures with his spear. While it wasn’t piercing their hide to the degree he wanted it to, it still was a viable deterrent to them biting him.

Seeing there was too much trouble in trying to eat a metal covered pony, the cragadiles focused on the detectible looking pig instead. Rainbow Dash was able to stomp two of the stone reptiles, but lost track of the third. Just before a razor toothed maw was about to sample multicolored pork, Kain placed the spear in the gap of the mouth of the cragadile. The creature flailed in attempts to rid itself of the obstruction, but only managed to pierce its own mouth with the dragoon’s weapon. The creature retreated, deciding it wasn’t worth the pain anymore, and with it the others receded into the water as well.

Kain retrieved his weapon, and both he and Rainbow Dash returned to the group of captured cultists. It was surprising that rather than potentially try to run while the two were distracted, instead the unicorns weren’t far from the scene of the engagement. They wore almost the same surprised look Rainbow Dash and Kain gave them.

“Why did you save us?” one of them spoke. “You could have just as well let those cragadiles eaten us and have been on your way.

“It was the right thing to do.” Kain said. “I don’t believe you deserved for that to have happened.”

“Even after all we did?” the mare from earlier asked. “And after what happened to your friend?” she motioned to Rainbow.

“Even though my orders weren’t specifically to kill you,” Kain said. “that shouldn’t mean I should let any harm befall you, despite what you did to me.”

As the dragoon and pigasus continued to escort the unicultists out of the woods, another of them spoke out, “I guess we had it all wrong.” He said. “We thought we were at the top of it all, knew it all, and here we are best by, captured and saved by one earth pony and a single pegasus. I can’t believe I listened to Magus’ words. Why did I follow you anyways?” he yelled out at the cult leader.

Magus Prime had traveled with his head hung low since the incident with the cragadiles. He’d had the gag removed since they set out but had said nothing. “Brothers…I mean ponies. I have brought you here because of my own hatred. The reason I had you under my lead was because of my past. I had grown up a unicorn in an earth pony family, on a form no less. My name was Corn Stalk, and every day growing up made me think about how much I hated earth ponies. I could not grow a thing on that farm, and all the earth pony fillies and colts that went to school with me reminded me of that. Even pegasus colts and fillies picked on my inability to grasp my family’s trade. And the town’s only other unicorns had a child who rarely spoke out against the others out of the same fear of ridicule."

"When I learned about how the three tribes were once divided, I set my mind to separate unicorns from all the other groups to prove who the best was once and for all. I changed my name and left my home. I studied magic from every cities’ best mages. When I told them of my plan to separate from the rest of society, they warned me not to disrupt harmony, but I didn’t listen. Finally, I took it upon myself to convince unicorns who were fed up with dealings with pegasi and earth ponies to join me. What a fool I was to have believed that my Unicultists could have existed away from the rest of the world. You have shown me and all these ponies how much we all help each other. I accept my fate.”

Kain and Rainbow Dash trotted out of the Everfree Forest after what must have been hours. They led the chained captives to an open field just outside the forest. “It looks as if we’re going to have to send for a contingency of guards to escort the prisoners to the capital.” Kain said. “Rainbow, I need you to help me take these prisoners to Ponyville so that I can send word to Canterlot.”

The cyan pig looked at the ground, obviously hesitant on going into town the way she was. Just then, Rainbow Dash started to emit a cyan colored glow. Her legs began to stretch and her body began to thin out back to her old pony frame. The pig snout converted back into the muzzle she was familiar with, her eyes returned to the large expressive ones she had before, her wings grew out and returned to their magnificent form, and lastly her main and tail grew out their rainbow hair.

Rainbow Dash examined herself and did an aerial somersault out of joy. “Yes!” she exclaimed. “I don’t have to go back to Ponyvillle looking like that!”

“It seems as if the remedies had a delayed effect from their lack of potency. It’s good to see that you’re in such high spirits now.” Kain said. “I suppose now you wouldn’t mind if I sent you to relay the message to Spike to send for assistance?”

“It’s just that whenever there’s been a problem in Ponyville, I’ve been there to help. Yeah, I’ve made some mistakes trying to show off from time to time and I paid for it. But coming back home as a …pig…would have been a new low point.” Rainbow Dash said.

“I understand.” Kain said. “Believe it or not, I’ve actually traveled with a bigger braggart than you. The worst part was that he had the skill to back that monstrous ego.”

“And your point?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“My point is that you handled yourself far better than he would ever have, and that’s no simple feat for those such as you. Now, if you wouldn’t mind.” Kain said.

“Oh, right.” The pegasus said as she took off towards Ponyville.

“And don’t worry my brave friend,” Kain said as she was leaving. “I won’t squeal about this to anypony!”

The dragoon could hear a growl of frustration Rainbow Dash let out before she disappeared from view.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	13. A Long Way to Go

A Long Way to Go

Kain returned to Ponyville with the captives without further incident. Rainbow had quickly sent word to Luna as there was a contingency of bat pony guards waiting to escort the prisoners to Canterlot, or wherever else the Princess of the Night placed captured enemies.

Twilight Sparkle was also waiting with the guardsponies. “Kain, you’re back!” she said. “Rainbow Dash told me that the two of you discovered who’d been causing all of the magical problems for Ponyville. So it was a group of unicorns?”

“The Unicultists, they called themselves. A rogue group who harbored a grudge against earth and pegasus ponies. Rainbow Dash and I captured their leader as well as his followers, so I believe things will be returning to normal soon enough.” Kain said.

“Mr. Highwind, you’ve done Ponyville a great service. “Twilight began. “We owe you a debt of gratitude.”

“And by that, she means you’re due for a party! “ Pinkie Pie interrupted as she seemingly materialized from out of nowhere.

Twilight chuckled. “Yes, Pinkie. I’m certain one of your parties is in order. But really, thanks for helping us Kain.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but right now I need to find Spike so that I may deliver a full report.” Kain said.

“Oh he’s probably still at the library. I’m sure he can send a message for you to Princess Luna.” Twilight replied.

“I look forward to you festivities Pinkie. Now, if I may leave ladies.” The dragoon said, bowing and setting off for the library.

He found the baby dragon and relayed his synopsis of the past events to which Spike wrote on his scroll.

“To Her Majesty Princess Luna,

With the help of Rainbow Dash, citizen of Ponyville, I was able to venture into the Everfree and apprehend the cultist leader known as Magus Prime. The cultists had gathered a small group of followers and were plotting to harass the earth pony and pegaus populations. Their means of accomplishing this was tied to the transformation magic that was used on the citizen from the earlier incident that occurred in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash and I were able to thwart their schemes on another victim and were able to free her before any harm could befall her. I went after the leader while my accomplice was able to subdue the remaining cultists. I would like to make the following known. First, during the events of this mission, Rainbow Dash was magically cursed by the cultists, but is now freed from the affliction. In fact, she demonstrated great skill and courage despite the condition she was in. She did not falter one bit while cursed and even proved her own when we needed to engage in combat with the local wildlife of the Everfree. Second, is that the target of the mission, as well as some his followers, displayed some remorse for their actions. Princess Luna, I understand that your voice takes precedence on this matter, so I only speak of this as a summarization of noteworthy events and for your consideration on the matter of the Unicultists. I have returned to Ponyville and am relaying this message to you just as your guard has taken the captured cultists into custody.

Your emissary,

Kain Highwind”

“Wow, that sure was a lot that happened Mr. Highwind.” Spike said.

“Indeed.” said Kain. “Now just I must be going. Thank you for your assistance once more.”

“It’s what I do!” Spike said.

Just as Kain was about to leave, the baby dragon coughed out a scroll at the end of his sentence. Kain recognized the seal on the document as Luna’s and promptly read the correspondence.

“To our emissary Kain Highwind,

We congratulate thou on a successful mission and thine prevention of casualties. We are most satisfied that the choice to appoint thou as Lunar Emissary was not in error. In the matter regarding thine unexpected ally, Rainbow Dash, we shall see to it that she gets the recognition she serves for bravery. Concerning the Unicultists and Magus Prime, their trials have been set, and we shall take into consideration thine testimony while deciding their castigation. Sir Highwind, thou hast proven yourself to be quite the ally for Equestria’s night guard. Following the writing of this letter we shall personally visit Ponyville to congratulate everypony who helped bring this situation to an end.

Luna, Princess of the Night”

“It would seem that we’ll be having company in the immediate future.” Kain said.

“What do you mean? Spike asked.

“Princess Luna will be paying a visit to Ponyvlille to commemorate a job well done in resolving the prior situation.” The dragoon said while opening the door.

“Wow!” Spike said. “Do you think-“

But he was cut off by an eavesdropper who came racing from the far side of the road to abruptly exclaim, “Oh my gosh! Princess Luna is coming, and it’s to actually have a party?! I need to get everything ready: bake the sweets, hire the music, and send the invitations! Bye!” And before anyone could have interrupted the pink concentration of energy, the mare sped off leaving a cloud of dust.

Kain returned once again to the inn to rest from his latest mission. He greeted the innkeeper and went upstairs to his room. After a rare, uneventful, dreamless night Kain awoke to have found that it was well into the next morning. He dressed in his cloak and made his way towards the center of town. All around him were elated faces, far from the fearful expressions he’d first gotten when he came to Ponyville. Though he was wearing his armor then.

Pinkie Pie’s voice then boomed from somewhere in the city, magnified by some means. “Attention Ponyville! This afternoon only, we have a Pinkie Party in honor of narrowly avoiding magical mayhem! Come celebrate our guests of honor and hometown heroes: Rainbow Dash and Kain Highwind! WITH special daytime appearance by Princess Luna!”

A cart with a large sound device on top of it passed by the dragoon. It was being pulled by the pink mare who’d been proclaiming the afternoon celebration. Pinkie then trotted backwards with the cart to align herself with Kain. “Don’t be late Kain! Otherwise you’re gonna miss out on all the desserts that I baked!” She then made a U-turn and continued her celebrating advisory down the road, still trotting backwards.

The dragoon decided not to dwell on what he just saw and instead focused on the celebration.

////

Considering the last time Kain was at a party, it was a surprise; he’d actually have the leisure of arriving and departing when he chose. Though he’d once again be a guest of honor, at least he wasn’t the only person to be the object of focus. His superior, Princess Luna, would no doubt draw in a lot of the attention, not to mention Rainbow Dash would be ecstatic at all the attention as well. Hopefully that would be enough to let Kain keep a low profile.

Just as the party was coming into full swing outside of the Sugar Cube Corner, Rarity was the first pony to greet Kain as he made his way toward the crowd of ponies. The unicorn was dressed in an over the top sundress ensemble, complete with large sunglasses and a hat. “Oh hello Kain! How good of you to come!” Rarity said.

“There certainly is quite a turn out.” Kain said. “You’d think less of Ponyville’s citizens would show up to celebrate the end of a threat they hardly knew existed.”

“Well darling, I don’t think all the hush we kept on the matter helped it seems. Ponies will gossip. Not to mention the fact that Pinkie Pie pretty much announced to the whole town that a Canterlot Princess would show up. Nothing like name dropping to get a crown formed, and I mean that will all due respect to Princess Twilight. And besides, you are a hero. You deserve some recognition for your part.” Rarity said.

“It was only my duty.” Kain said.

“Oh hush! Relax for once! Go mingle with the ponies; you can’t’ let Rainbow Dash get all the attention.” Rarity said, chiding Kain. “I wonder where that mare is anyways.”

The dragoon scanned the area for the cyan pegasus. He finally caught sight of the Rainbow maned menace by a keg of apple cider. She didn’t seem at all interested at the small group of ponies congregated around her.

“C’mon Rainbow Dash! Aren’t you going to tell everypony about your adventures and your feats of daring and do?” asked a random stallion.

Rainbow Dash just stared down her mug of cider. “Look, we went in and fought off the cultists and came back.”

“That’s it?” a mare from the group asked.

“Yeah, what about the details? You always talk about all your best moves when you come back adventures.” The first stallion said.

It was a bit depressing to see such a change in demeanor from Rainbow. Although Kain didn’t enjoy gloating, seen her in this state seemed much worse than when she was a braggart. “Oh, it certainly was quite the battle. “Kain said. “Rainbow Dash was able to confound and capture a dozen cultists on her own.”

The cyan pegasus looked at Kain inquisitively. Kain continued, “She pulled each and every one of them into a net she fashioned herself. And then…” Rainbow Dash looked Kain with apprehension. “I took off after their leader. After a short engagement, the both of us brought them back to Ponyville so that Luna’s guards could take them into custody. But not before we were cornered by some massive reptilian monsters. I had my spear to defend myself, but Rainbow Dash fended them off with her hooves alone.”

“Wow! That was so amazing!” the mare in the crown said. “You really do go on the best adventures!”

The group began to move off and talk amongst themselves. Rainbow Dash looked at Kain, surprised. “You didn’t mention the whole pig thing?” She said.

“Why? I don’t think they needed to hear that.” Kain said. “I’m pretty sure we know who needs to remember that embarrassing detail. And this isn’t some ploy to have you owe me for withholding a secret. I understand your desire to appear heroic. Many who aspire to be dragoons have done it for the glory, but I knew that they still wanted to aid those who couldn’t defend themselves.”

The dragoon grabbed a mug, filled it with cider, and moved off.

“Thanks Kain.” Rainbow said.

The dragoon bowed his head and left the table. As he made his way, the sky grew dark and a dark sphere manifested on the stage that was set up for the party. The aura dispelled, revealing Princess Luna at the podium.

“Greetings, my little ponies.” Luna began. “We have come to your town to recognize the heroics of its citizens in preventing a crisis” All of the citizens had stopped their conversations and were all focused on the princess of the night. “It makes us glad to know that the ponies of this town are no longer in danger thanks to the efforts of various individuals including Applejack, Rarity, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Kain Highwind for facing many dangers. If it were not for them, we would not even want to fathom what may have befallen this wonderful town. We especially would like to thank the heroics of Rainbow Dash and Kain Highwind for apprehending sought out criminals.”

By this time, Twilight had already found the two ponies in question and ushered them onto the stage. Rainbow and Kain bowed their heads to Luna and the crowd applauded.

Pinkie Pie took to the podium after Luna had stepped away. “Alright everypony, gather around! We’re going to have a celebratory exhibition of our newest addition to Ponyville’s heroes! Kain Highwind of Princess Luna’s dragoons will show us the unique ability to jump, up, up, and way into the air and land unharmed! But wait, there’s more! He will land on, and destroy the conveniently created piñata I made which is packed to the brim with candies made by the one and only Bon Bon!” the Pink mare turned and looked to Kain. “Well, do ya think you’re up to it?” she asked.

The dragoon thought it no harm in destroying the construct and obliged the party planner. “It would be my pleasure.” Kain hopped off the stage and noted some ponies wheeling in a giant pink piñata that looked like a grotesque version of Pinkie Pie with a large, exaggerated head. He prepared himself; even without his spear he was certain that his hooves would be able to destroy the piñata. “What is it made of?” Kain asked.

“Paper machete!” Pinkie replied.

With no other reservations about the act to follow, Kain got a running start and leapt four feet into the air, which would have been very impressive if he weren’t a dragoon. Not expecting the lack of height in the jump, Kain crashed into the ground. He got up and wondered at what had happened.

“Is everything alright?” Twilight Sparkle asked.

The dragoon waved a hoof in the air and made another attempt; it too was lacking, but at least this time he had been able to correct his landing, frustrated and being unable to perform what should have been a simple dragoon vault into the air, Kain broke into a full gallop and jumped into the air with all his might. That time, he’d truly expected he’d be airborne, but his misjudgment of the outcome left him face planting into the ground.

Twilight gasped, figuring that something was not right, and made a mad dash along with the rest of the mane six over to Kain.

“What the hay was that all about?” asked Rainbow Dash.

“Ya took quite a nasty spill, what’s goin on with ya Kain?” Applejack asked.

“I’m not sure.” Kain replied.

Princess Luna had descended amongst the group shortly after the initial questions. “Kain, it looks as if we should attend to this matter out of the public eye.” The princes said, noting the looks of confusion and concern on the other ponies’ gathered for the party.

“Let’s go to the library.” Twilight said. “We’ll figure things out over there.”

“Alright everypony, nothing to see here! Just some technical difficulties.” Pinkie Pie said. She produce many sticks and placed them before the giant piñata. “We now return you to your regularly scheduled Pinkie Party. You know the drill, enjoy the treats and retire to your homes when they run out. The custodial pink mare will be around later to clean the premises and clear out the stragglers.”

////

Back at the library, the group assembled and resumed their query. “What gives?” Twilight asked. “Why couldn’t you jump? Were you tired or something?”

The dragoon had been mulling over what could have caused his jumping prowess to diminish. The one possibility he’d narrowed it down to was not going to be easy to explain. 

Luna had just entered the library and addressed Kain. “Sir Highwind, we wish to speak you in private.”

“You two can speak upstairs Princess.” Twilight said.

Kain nodded and he and Luna went to speak about his loss of his power. “Kain, we do not understand the nature of dragoons, but from what we saw earlier it came as a surprise to thou as well to not have been able to leap into the air.” Luna said.

“Indeed, this sort of thing has never happened before. But there is one explanation for these circumstances. I believe that it is because I am now in your world that my ties to the origins of my abilities have diminished.” Kain said. “I made an oath to have the ability to take to the air like a dragon. But since that dragon is not in this realm, I fear that power is now gone.”

“Would there be another way to restore it?” Luna asked.

“Perhaps if I were to take an oath to a dragon in this realm, my abilities could be restored.” Kain said.

“However if you are unable to find a means to restore your abilities, then we will not hold you to being a dragoon under the service of the Lunar Guard.” Luna said. “Thou hast already proven yourself with the deeds thou hast accomplished. And of course, it’s to thy discretion what thou wish to tell the others.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Kain said.

When the two of them came back downstairs, Kain led the conversation. “It’s come to this. As you are well aware of, my abilities have diminished, but it is through no fault of the present company. The ability to take to the skies is indeed one in relation to the dragoon’s namesake. However, there are no other dragoons whom I can fall back upon for help.”

“What do you mean?” asked Twilight. “Are you saying that you’re the last of your kind?”

“I’m not the last of my kind, but I am the only dragoon in this land. This does not mean there is not a way to restore my abilities.” Kain said. “Though reluctant to say it, I must now divulge the secret to a dragoon’s aerial prowess. We take to the skies because we share the abilities of the dragons themselves."

" After training for many years, a dragoon is finally told the secret as to how we gain our abilities and take to our keep’s pact dragon. Once we’ve proven ourselves worthy to the dragon, they impart a connection of their abilities upon us. Since we don’t naturally have wings, the ability we gain is a mastery of aerial combat without flight and we cannot be harmed when we land. It is the reason we can take to the air and return to the earth with great force.”

“Wait, what you mean by ‘not have wings’? Rainbow Dash said. “Dragoons have gotta have some pegasi amongst themselves. I mean if there weren’t any Wonderbolts, I’d sign up in a heartbeat.”

“That is because neither I nor the dragoons are from this world, and what’s more, I am not truly a pony as you are. I was brought here by forces beyond my control. It seems that my presence here has all but erased my bond that I had with my past dragon. Now, it seems that in order to regain my powers, I must make a pact with a new dragon.” Kain said.

“Well then, look no further because you got yourself someone to make a pact with!” Spike said, pointing his thumbs at himself.

“While I appreciate the sentiment Spike, I don’t believe you are at the sufficient level of power that an older dragon would have in order to bestow my old abilities.” Kain said.

“What kind of power level are we talking about Kain?” Twilight asked.

“A dragon of many years, more than a century’s worth of power accumulated.” Kain said.

“We suppose that would leave out the denizens of Dragontown.” Luna said. “Many of its residents have only lived there for a while and there is doubt any of them has been amassing power by hoarding. There usually is obvious evidence of its occurrence. Perhaps we should turn our attention to an elder dragon.”

“There was this one dragon nearby who had a pretty sizable hoard, but he didn’t look all that old.” Spike said, narrowing down the possibilities. “I remember him from an awkward encounter a while back.”

“What about a dragon like the one that was causing all the smoke problems?” Fluttershy asked, starting to quiver with fear. “It was so large, do you really need to go and find a dragon like that?”

“I remember that dragon.” Twilight said. “He did look pretty powerful. We were lucky he left when Fluttershy asked him to.”

“That sounds perhaps like the type of dragon I do need to meet. But this isn’t a matter you need to get yourselves involved in.” Kain said.

“Yeah we do!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed. “You’ve helped us all in some way. Now it’s our turn to lend you a hoof.”

“Ah reckon you can use all the help ya can get Kain, not every dragon is as agreeable as Spike is here.” Applejack said.

“Count me in too!” Pinkie Pie said, ecstatically raising a hoof.

Rarity turned to Kain. “And of course you know I’ll join you Kain, you’ve already done so much for my friends and my sister!”

“And you’re going to need somepony to have done her research on the matter.” Twilight said.

“And let’s not forget our first clawed experienced dragon to come along with the negotiations.” Spike said volunteering.

“I’ll go too.” Fluttershy said meekly, which drew the attention of everyone in the room. “You don’t need to come along Fluttershy.” Rainbow Dash said. “We all know how scared of dragons you are.”

“I’m scared, but I want to help Kain, and if I have the possibility of helping with the dragon, then Mr. Highwind deserves my help for being so brave and protecting me.” Fluttershy said.

Everyone was stunned by her revelation. “Well, that settles things. Looks like we’re all going to be helping you Kain.” Twilight said.

“We are sorry Sir Highwind, but we will be unable to assist as my royal duties do not allow me to be gone on leave for an extended period of time.” Luna said.

“I think the town will be safe without us for a few days, but on the side of caution I’ll ask the mayor to send word if there’s trouble while we’re gone.” Twilight said.

“You sound as if we’re going to leave this moment.” Kain said. “I take it you’ve got a clue as to where we can find an elder dragon. Not moments ago we were barely on the subject of figuring out where we could even find a powerful dragon.”

“Well, call it an educated guess, but the area to the east of the Unicorn Mountain range is known for being very difficult to gain access to; and taking into account that ancient civilizations may have been in there. Rich, civilizations. I think that if there was a dragon seeking to stat a horde, that’s where it’d be. Well, the closest place to us that is.” Twilight said. “I have plenty of maps detailing several archeological sites of areas around the mountain range. And just to add some weight to my theory, many of these expeditions into the mountain ranger were abandoned due to reported dragon attacks!” she finished saying with an excited intellectual smile on her face.

“Ya seem a bit too happy to admit that Twi” Applejack said.

“Regardless of my academic pursuits,” Twilight said, unfazed by Applejack. “We’re probably going to be out there for a while so we’d best get prepared.”

“Ah suppose Pinkie and I will take care of any food we’ll need.” Applejack said.

“Nopony will starve into a tiny old skeleton on our watch!” Pinkie said while wrapping a foreleg around Applejack.

“Right.” The Applejack replied.

“Fluttershy and I will be sure to bring any other supplies we may need, medicinal or material.” Rarity said.

“And you know you can count on me in a fight!” Rainbow Dash said.

“I’ve no doubt your party will succeed in is mission Sir Highwind.” Luna said. “These ponies have come through time and again.

“Yes your majesty, I trust your judgement. Very well, when you all are ready, we should leave on the morrow.” Kain said.

The party agreed and each sent their separate ways to prepare for the journey. Kain returned to the inn from the day of exhausting events readying to embark once more. It seemed that he wasn’t going to be catching much of a breather between missions. Perhaps it wasn’t nearly as fast paced as those times on his journey with Cecil, but definitely more faced paced than his normal life was in Baron. As the dragoon prepared to sleep, he wondered about his newest companions, they’d been so accepting of him and willing to help even after he admitted he wasn’t of their world. He’d essentially lied to them and they shrugged it off as he’d only mispronounced his name. Kain decided that he wouldn’t betray their trust, he’d have to relinquish the truth about the person he has in the past. Only then could they make the right decision.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	14. A Long Way Indeed

A Long Way Indeed

After an uneasy night of recurring nightmares, the dragoon made his way to the library where the others were waiting. Pinkie and Applejack had carts behind them loaded with food and supplies the others had brought.

“Ok girls, we just need to load all of that into the wagon and we should be good to go!” Twilight said. “Are you sure this wagon is suited for rugged terrain?”

“Me n’ Big Mac have been workin on this for a while now, to help us get shipments out past our normal range of customers.” Applejack said. “It’s got a system for individual wheel suspension.”

“C’mon Kain! Give us a hoof with this stuff!” Pinkie said.

Kain assisted with the task, and as they began the process of loading the supplies onto the larger wagon he attempted to broach the subject that had been eating at him the night before. “It is not that I am ungrateful to receive your help-” He began.

“One second there Kain.” Applejack interrupted. “Gotta check and make sure this thing can take all the weight we’re puttin on it.” And Applejack dropped off of the vehicle.

“Alright! Is everypony ready for some adventure!?” Rainbow Dash said as she, Fluttershy and Rarity made their way over to the wagon.

“Really darling I can’t fathom just how much excitement you seek in life. You’ve only just returned from one adventure and you’re already pining for more.” Rarity said.

“Hey! First of all I’m here to help Kain. If helping just so happens to mean that I get to go on a dangerous journey, all the better!” Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy, who was walking between the two of them began to turn around and walk in the opposite direction. “Oh dear, I think I left my stove on. Maybe I should go back and check on it…for a few days.” The yellow pegasus said just as she was hooked by her forelegs and oriented back in her original direction.

“You can’t back out now,” Rainbow Dash said. “not after that promise to help Kain!”

By the time the trio had arrived at the library, they found a pink mare perched atop of the wagon they’d be using for the trip. “Alright everypony! We’ve got a big mission ahead of us! Our heroic dragon knight friend is in need of our help and it’s up to us to make sure he can make his friendship oath with a new dragon! It’s gonna be a rough journey; there’s probably gonna be some fights and some of us may not even come…” Pinkie said looking at the crew before her, some of which had horrified looks, “close to being as helpful as we thought we would! But we’re gonna stick to it! Now let’s get a move on!”

Before the dragoon could even figure out what was happening or what that speech was about, he found himself strapped at the front of the wagon with Applejack to his right. The others were already settled in and upon the wagon.

“Well, let’s get a move on. Which way is it Twilight?” Applejack asked.

“Yes, we’re headed to investigate the ruins on the east side of the Unicorn Mountains.” Twilight said.

“Let’s move out then!” Applejack said.

She and Kain moved forward and out of town. To his surprise the weight he was pulling, that of days’ worth of supplies, four mares, a baby dragon, and his own armor seemed hardly difficult. 

“This is certainly new.” The dragoon said aloud, musing to himself.

“What is, Kain?” Applejack asked.

“I’d never had expected myself to be performing this sort of job.” Kain said.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are ya saying you’re too good to be pullin a wagon?” Applejack asked.

“I mean no offense Applejack, but where I am from it is not expected for us to pull carts and carriages ourselves. We have various beasts that pull loads and ourselves in tow. Most of the time we use large birds, called chocobos, for work and individual travel; but on other occasions we’ve used horses and the like.” Kain said.

“The way you say it, you’re making them out to be simple animals.” Applejack said.

“Not to be disrespectful, but they and ponies alike are indeed simple animals on my world. But I wouldn’t treat you as such. You act and think like humans, my people, and perhaps even better than they.” The dragoon said.

With a brow raised at Kain’s digression Applejack responded, “Well that’s mighty honest of ya Kain.”

“There’s something else I wish to speak to you about Applejack.”

By the time Kain broached the subject, he and Applejack had already brought the coach well outside the outskirts of Ponyville.” Applejack, do you recall that time at the farm when you pulled me aside and asked if I was a danger?”

“Yes, Ah certainly do. We’re you not bein forward with me?” Applejack asked.

“About me posing a danger or being any danger, no. but I haven’t been truly open about my past; about what kind of person I was in my original world.” Kain said.

“What Kind you were? Alright, you’re startin to worry me a bit Kain.” Applejack said.

“Applejack, you and your friends have been so welcoming and accepting of a stranger such as myself. You’re even risking your own safety just to help me regain my abilities.” Kain said.

“Yes, and we already said that it’s because you’ve already done so much to help us.” Applejack said, growing impatient and ever more concerned.

“It is what I had done before I came to Equestria, and perhaps is the very reason I am here. There was a great conflict that befell the world; no nation was safe from the machinations of an ancient evil. Power, and the possibility of it destroying everything were at the forefront of the war.” Kain said. Applejack remained silent, attuned to his story.

“And I was tempted by those forces.” At that moment all the grief and guilt re-surged in every fiber in the dragoon’s being. “I allowed my own darkness to guide me down a treacherous path.” And yet Kain could not bear to talk about the envy that set him to betray Cecil. “If it weren’t for the efforts of my friends, my comrades, my family, I would have been pushed towards a fate worse than death.” Kain pondered for a moment after that statement. It had been the first time he’d voiced aloud the things he’d done.

Applejack wasn’t dumbfounded by the revelation, she didn’t bring the wagon to a screeching stop. Instead she looked towards the distance and mulled over Kain’s words. “Ah think it’d be best to speak to everypony when we stop.” Applejack said.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to turn around?” Kain asked.

“Its not mah decision to make alone, and since we’re already makin good time, it’s better not to waste everypony’s time with this. We’ll stop for a break, and then you can tell the others.” Applejack said.

“And what about you Applejack?” Kain asked. “What do you think?”

“Ah think that you’re a pretty good pony from what Ah’ve seen. You’ve done good by us, and need our help. But the way Ah see it, you’re pretty torn up about bein a traitor. But don’t get to thinkin Ah’m not the slightest bit disappointed with ya.” Applejack said.

////

After a few hours of trekking, the group finally stopped for a rest. Pinkie Pie got to setting up for lunch. Kain watched as Applejack moved to speak with Twilight. They exchanged words, and then the princess looked towards the dragoon.

“Alright everypony! Let’s gather around for lunch.” Twilight announced. And soon enough, seven ponies and one dragon were settling down for a simple meal of sandwiches. After the majority of the them had finished, Twilight brought everyone’s attention to herself once more.” There’s no other way to put this, so it’d be better if Kain told us himself. Kain?”

“Thank you, Twilight.” Kain replied. “I know that all of you readily sought to help me in my quest because you were all helped by my actions in some way or another. I am indeed grateful, but I feel that before you take your next step you need to know who you’re helping.”

The dragoon relayed the same story he’d told Applejack. At first there were expressions of sadness when the rest of the party discovered that Kain came from a world that had nearly been destroyed by war. But then the dragoon moved onto his betrayal, how in his madness at the hands of an evil overlord, had slayed some of his fellow dragoons. Dismay and shock were now the only expression seen, but one mare took it especially hard. Rainbow Dash just stared at Kain, and slowly those eyes burned straight into the dragoon’s soul; the eyes bore a look of confusion, but then began to well. Rainbow Dash blinked and her look changed to a scowl. Kain could see the same look one of the victims of his treachery had upon that mare’s face. He wanted to walk away that very moment, but then resolved to finish his explanation of his past.

He told them of how those who cared about him were able to reach into the void and bring him back. Yet despite how much of his past he poured out, Kain could not bear to give his reason for betrayal in the first place.

“Why?” Rarity asked sorrowfully.

“I cannot say. It is far too painful to think about it.” Kain replied. “So now you know that you have a traitor amongst you. Do as you wish.” The dragoon began to leave from where the group was seated.

“I’ll still help you Kain.” Fluttershy said. “It’s clear you aren’t the same pony you were before.”

“You remind me of Princess Luna when we saved her from Nightmare Moon.” Twilight said. “I can feel the same grief from you. I’m still in.”

“We helped her and we’ll help you too!” Pinkie Pie said. Rarity, Spike, and Applejack nodded in agreement as well.

Rainbow Dash was airborne and looking back towards Ponyville.

“I wouldn’t hold it against you if you left.” Kain said to the pegasus.

“I need some time alone.” Rainbow Dash replied and she went back to the wagon.

The group gathered their supplies and returned to their mode of transportation.

////

For a while no one spoke much until a certain yellow pegasus broke the silence. “So Applejack told me about the animals of your world. Are ponies like us really just simple animals?”

“As painful as it may sound, yes they are. We use them for ground transportation, but more so chocobos.” Kain replied.

“What are those? All Applejack said was that they were large birds.” The pegasus said.

“Bipedal birds that can run for great distances and with bright yellow feathers.” The dragoon replied.

“They sound like adorable ostriches. Not that ostriches aren’t adorable either.” Fluttershy said.

“Some people on my world raise them on ranches, and they have been in an endless pursuit of breeding a variety that would be able to fly. Black chocobos if I remember.” Kain said.

So if you weren’t a pony before then what are you Kain?” Pinkie said as she got to the front of the coach.

“I was human.” The dragoon replied.

“What are those?” Fluttershy asked.

As Kain was about to respond, the other had moved into earshot of the conversation. Even Rainbow Dash had flown closer to hear.” Humans are creatures that walk on two legs as opposed to you ponies. The only hair we have is on our heads and we have hands to use our tools with. Those first days in Equestria were difficult for me as I could not adequately use my spear.” Kain said.

“Sounds like the sort of thing a crazy pony could have dreamed up and obsessed for the greater part of her life.” Pinkie said. “Huh, now that I think about it…” she trailed off.

“So you’re completely fine being a pony?” Twilight asked. “I would think if I were in a form I wasn’t familiar with, I’d want to change back.”

“I have considered it, and I believe it to be part of my trial. I believe I was sent here to make amends for my past, and if a change in form is what I must undergo, then so be it as a price to pay.” Kain said. “Princess Luna has already been kind enough to allow me to serve the greater good amongst her Lunar Guard.”

“Princess Luna understands more than anypony that desire to make amends. She’s already done so much for Equestria since her return.” Twilight said.

“It’s a noble endeavor for the both of you. I know you’ve done terrible things, things that were out of your control, but I know that you’re moving past them.” Rarity said.

“Well, it was a pretty hard thing for ya to admit there Kain.” Applejack said. “Ah can see now why ya were so hesitant on sayin anythin. Ya could’ve just kept it quiet, but ya told us the truth, and like Rarity said most of it was out of your control.”

Kain would have felt better by those words, but he knew he was still omitting the greatest detail in his betrayal. His desire for Rosa. Still, he felt he’d already said all he could take opening old wounds.

“Thank you.” Kain said.

When the party stopped for the night, everyone gathered around the campfire. Pinkie had started making a stew while conversations sprang up between various individuals. Rarity and Fluttershy were already talking about their time away from their work. Twilight was planning out what they were going to do once they met that dragon while Spike voicing a bit of hesitation about meeting an elder dragon.

Rainbow Dash sat close to the dragoon and broke the silence that had been there most of the day. “Kain, I’m the bearer of the element of loyalty. When you said you were a traitor, it took almost everything I had to keep from just leaving you on your own. At first it was just because I didn’t want to leave the others, but I also didn’t want to leave you because of one big dumb mistake.”

“I killed some of my comrades Rainbow Dash. Though by that time I was well under the influence of a dark lord, it still does make me responsible for their death.” Kain said.

“Yeah…” Rainbow Dash said with a sorrowful trail in her voice. “I still don’t know how to feel about that. Its not easy to just overlook that kind of detail. I mean, yeah you didn’t mean to do it, but you still did it.”

“And that is why I believe I’m here.” Kain said. “To have the opportunity to do the good I should have done from the start. After me and my compatriots defeated the evil in my world, I took to a life as a recluse. I could not bear to face anyone, for they knew what I was, a traitor. I couldn’t imagine they’d ever look at me the same way again. Perhaps it is better this way, better that I am helping those whom I’ve wronged only by lying to them.”

“Then let me help you get there Kain.” Rainbow Dash said.

Kain looked at her, and then at the others who’d stopped their conversations to listen in on the two of them mend their friendship. A small weight had been lifted.

////

Dinner went by smoothly and the topic of interest moved to the creatures of the Blue Planet. Unsurprisingly, it was Fluttershy who’d broached the topic; ever since she ‘d heard about chocobos, the pegasus wondered about all the other creatures Kain had seen.

“There are a great many types of creatures; unfortunately most of them became hostile during the war.” Kain said, omitting the fact that he’d been forced to kill many of them in his journeys. The creatures he’d spoken to them about seemed as strange to the party as some of the creatures in Equestria seemed to him.

“Geez Kain it sounds like almost every creature you’ve described could have crawled out of the Everfree.” Rainbow Dash said. “Floateyes? And giant Needlerats? I bet we could take them, they don’t sound anymore intimidating that the stuff in the Everfree!”

“Perhaps you could have trained with me on the Mountain of Ordeals.” Kain said. “I would have much enjoyed the company of a sparring partner.”

“You were out on a mountain training by yourself? For how long?” Twilight asked.

“I was there for quite some time; it seemed like little over a year. I suppose I wasn’t technically alone. There were countless zombies for me to hone my skills on.” Kain said.

“…zombies…?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Yes, a rather weak form of the undead, but I suppose still a viable target.” Kain said.

“Wait, there are more kinds?” Rainbow Dash asked with a bit of tremble in her voice.

“Wow, Kain, this is interesting!” Twilight said. “Just what other types are there?” the princes had levitated a quill and parchment to further her notes. Spike had since fallen asleep before the subject of the undead had been broached.

“There are basic undead such as ghosts, skeletons, and zombies that have been reanimated by dark magic. Some of the more powerful types include vampires, some lamias, and liches.” Kain said.

“Interesting.” Twilight said, writing the information down.

“They can command over a small army of undead if they’re powerful enough. They’ll sometimes send hordes of flesh seeking zombies in order to pin your allies down.” Kain said, explaining in a manner akin to military protocol.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash kept slouching closer and closer to the ground. Eventually the conversation of the living dead died down and the party settled in for the night.

////

The next day the party continued to the Unicorn Mountains. They passed by the forest they’d first met with the dragoon.

Twilight was once again eager to learn about Kain and his world. “So what was it that allowed you to reverse the petrification of the cockatrice on the crusaders? I’ve never heard of a remedy that you could carry, ready for use on such an ailment.”

“Actually, there are different curative items, each one with a different use. Gold needles are literally what they sound like, and they activate when they come into contact with stone skin.” Kain said.

“That must be extraordinarily helpful!” Twilight said.

“It is especially helpful when one cannot use healing magic or does not have a white mage at the ready.” Kain said.

“Aside from petrification, what other problems can these items of yours fix?” Twilight asked.

“Poison, curses, magical blindness, and transformative magic.” Kain said.

Rainbow Dash eyed him at that last item, but it was Twilight that brought up the following question. “So why haven’t you tried to dispel the magic on yourself, aside from feeling you don’t need to?”

“I don’t believe they’d work. They were made for specific ailments Twilight.” Kain said.

“What about anything stronger? Is there any type of potion you have that could just purge all magical impurities?” Twilight asked.

“There are some items like that, but those were consumed during those last battles of the war.” Kain said. He recalled things like elixers and megalixers that proved to be of vital importance in the fight against Zemorus. He also recalled another item that was a cure all in terms of ailments. He still had a unicorn horn and was certain that the ponies in his company would not react well to such a macabre item. He made a mental note to chuck the item on his next opportunity.

////

They were just about near the location Kain had first entered Equestria. The dragoon recalled the moment he woke up in his alien body. He had such determination to face Cecil and Rosa when he thought he was near Baron, but now he’d need it to reclaim his abilities.

Kain noted the engineering involved to create a wagon that could handle rugged terrain without shattering the wheels or axels. Applejack took note of the dragoon inspecting the wagon. “Yep, Big Mac and Ah managed to make a wagon to better traverse our way to new markets. Good thing for us huh?”

“A very welcomed asset Applejack.” Kain said, complementing the vehicle.

“Just be ready if we find ourselves needin to go down any steep slopes there Kain. Ah know you’re new to this whole wagon pullin, but as long as we aren’t in any rush we should be fine.” Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash descended towards the wagon. “How does the other side fair?” Kain asked.

“Well, there’s a path that winds down from a high point on the mountain. It connects to the path that goes up from here. It looks like it’s going to take a while to get all the way up and down the mountain.” Rainbow Dash said.

“What about the ruins?” Twilight asked.

“There’s a couple of villages here and there, but there’s some old looking places too. They also looked a bit overgrown by plants, just like the descriptions in Daring Do’s books. “Rainbow Dash said.

“Well, that at least opens up possible locations we can explore. I was worried that the locations in all those reports I read were all we had to depend on.” Twilight said.

“Well, let’s get goin.” Applejack said. “Gotta make good time.”

The better part of the day was spent reaching the summit area of the Unicorn mountain range. The party decided to camp for the night before embarking. Though mostly huddled under the protection of the wagon, the night proved to be uneventful.

////

The next day Rarity brought out some clothing she’d made for the trip. “We’d better get ready for the colder weather, especially the two of you up front.” Rarity began to distribute scarves and hats to Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike which they donned graciously.

Rarity then gave a wintery garb to Rainbow Dash. “I know how much you want to stay in the air, so I made a flight suit for you that offers the most insulation with the least weight.”

“Wow, thanks Rares!” Rainbow Dash said as she already began putting on the suit.

“Applejack I’ve made you a coat to match that Stetson that is much as a part of you as your tail.” Rarity said, giving Applejack an insulated coat.

“Much obliged Rarity.” Applejack said.

“And for you Kain, I’ve made a layer of clothing to insulate you underneath your armor.” Rarity said.

“You’ve my thanks.” Kain replied, taking the garments from the seamstress. He didn’t allow himself the normal privacy he usually had to change clothes; instead he took off his armor there in the open. The dragoon realized that the mares could probably care less about the clothes as they, with the occasional exception of Rarity, went about without them. Still, his long held notions of nudity were hard to shake, so he stood off to the side to change.

“That is one sinister looking spear cutie mark you have.” Rarity said, approaching the dragoon.

“Milady, this is a bit unusual.” Kain said, struggling to address the situation.

“I’m sorry Kain, I didn’t mean to address your cutie mark in such a way, or is there something wrong with the clothes?” Rarity asked.

“It isn’t that, Rarity, its that it isn’t customary or chivalrous for a lady to be with a male when disrobing where I come from.” Kain said.

The white unicorn’s cheeks began to redden. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry Kain. I didn’t know it was such a personal custom for your people.”

“Yes, our clothing is considered to be a custom of decency Rarity.” Kain said.

“I am indeed sorry about this…and about the time I removed your armor at my home. Oh dear…” Rarity said, her face growing ever more red.

“It wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have known.” Kain said. “The only females to see soldiers without any clothing would be our fellow soldiers and the white mages who heal ...”

“Oh.” Rarity said. “There’s no need to worry about any advances from me, I hadn’t a clue that this sort of action was so…provocative.” She rubbed a fore hoof behind her head. “Besides, I’m certain you’ve met a nice you lady in all your time soldiering, perhaps even one who dressed your battle wounds?”

Without delay Kain responded, almost snapping back. “No one of the sort.”

Rarity winced at the response, but continued to conduct herself in her most proper etiquette. “Well, I’m certain you’ll find your special somepony. Stallions such as yourself are a rare find.”

Kain was silent from Rarity’s unintentional opening of old wounds. His reaction was another painful reminder of how unwilling he was to feel love, not after what he’d done. Without his helmet, Rarity could see just how troubled the dragoon appeared. So many times had the helm hidden his emotion, and even on those occasions without it, she’d seen him stone faced. This was different; the angry outburst for certain, but that silence and sadness on his face gave her only the option to give him space. The unicorn left the dragoon’s company.

“Thank you Rarity.” Kain said as he began to replace his armor on top of the clothes she’d made for him.

Rarity just wasn’t sure what exactly he was thanking her for, the clothes or the space she gave him.

Once everyone was geared up for travel around the summit, the wagon moved forward with little event. It was only as they entered the snowy parts of the path that the party noticed just how helpful Rarity’s clothes were.”

“Wow Rarity, this outfit is great! I should use this on the next winter wrap up! It so light it’s like I’m wearing nothing-“ Rainbow Dash said before she was interrupted by Pinkie Pie.

“Hey look at all that snow!” the pink mare said. Do you think it’s deep?”

“Actually Pinkie Pie, we should be careful, we don’t know how much snow is actually packed here.” Twilight said.

“Way ahead of ya.” Applejack said, making her way to the wheels of the wagon. She banged on the hubcaps and skis unraveled from the outer part of the wheels. “Hey, can somepony toss out the snow shoes?”

Spike came outside of the wagon wearing a parka. “H-h-here.” He tossed out eight snow shoes.

“We’re gonna need these Kain.” Applejack said.

The dragoon nodded and put on the shoes after watching Applejack put on hers. The two reattached themselves to the wagon and continued on their way.

////

The party crossed to the other side of the mountain before Twilight Sparkle voiced her concern.

“Not to unsettle anypony, but we should probably keep it down. Loud noises can trigger avalanches and I doubt anypony wants to dig out of piles and piles of snow.” The princess said as she looked towards the three ponies outside.

There was a muffled commotion from the inside of the wagon all the while Twilight was giver her warning.

“What’s goin on in there?” Applejack asked.

“Not sure, let me just open the partition and see-“ Twilight turned and looked towards the interior of the wagon.

“And that’s why dragon fire keeps you TOASTY and Waaaaaaarrrrrrm!” Pinkie Pie said as she erupted from the front of the wagon and landed on Rainbow Dash, who unfortunately hadn’t been as high in the air as she’d hoped.

Pinkie continued her verse from atop the aloft pegasus. “So we’ll just stay inside and we’ll-‘

“Pinkie!” Applejack said, a little louder, but it still wasn’t enough to break the party pony’s song.

“Pinkie! Shut up! You’ll cause an avalanche!” Rainbow Dash yelled at her.

Pinkie stopped singing and the echo of her voice, along with the possible remnants of instrumental sounds reverberated throughout the mountain. “Oh…” was all she said.

Fluttershy poked her head through the partition. “See Pinkie, I told you it wasn’t a good idea to start singing.” At that moment an errant flake of snow landed on her muzzle. “Achoo!”

And then the mountain trembled.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	15. Freeze and Thaw

Freeze and Thaw

“Move!” Applejack shouted as she and Kain broke into full gallop. “We gotta get as far away from the avalanche before it swallows us!”

Pinkie Pie jumped from Rainbow Dash and back into the wagon, taking Fluttershy with her. Not a moment later, the pink mare burst forth from the vehicle with harnesses on her just like the other two lead earth ponies.

The three of them moved forth with blinding speed. Twilight poked head over the top of the wagon to check on the avalanche. In the distance she saw the beginnings of their impending doom from the peaks of the mountains.

“Where can we go?” Kain yelled to Applejack.

“We need to get well past the line of trees, we don’t know how far the snow’ll reach but the trees should stop some of the snow!” Applejack replied.

“Rainbow Dash flew in front of the three earth ponies. “Uh, guys, looks like troubles not only at the top!”

Churning banks of snow began forming all around the group’s position, only smaller by comparison to the greater mass of snow behind them. The pegasus notice giant snowballs forming in the distance.”Gotta take care of those!” Rainbow Dash said and sped off behind the wagon.

The three remaining ponies looked back at the newest hazards and began to hasten their escape. The cyan pegasus began crashing through the snowballs that were threatening the wagon. After charging through about a dozen of the frozen hazards, she took a moment to shudder and say, “Brrrr, that’s cold.” 

It was all the time needed for a large snowball to blow past her on a collision course with the wagon when a purple blast of magic annihilated it.

Twilight was perched from the front of the wagon, one eye squinted, her head craned downward, and a trail of smoke coming from her horn. There was no time for respite however as the number of gargantuan snowballs only increased. Soon the two of them weren’t enough to hold back the icy onslaught. Then the back cover of the wagon opened up and a stream of green dragon fire aided in the prevention of a frozen demise.

Meanwhile Kain, Pinkie, and Applejack were doing their best to avoid any potential hazardous obstacles. They felt the occasional splatter of snow from behind them as the ponies and dragon in the back took care of the threats behind them.

“We gotta find a cliff to hide under if the avalanche gets too close to us!” Applejack said.

“Rainbow Dash!” Kain called. Soon said pegasus got in front of the trio.

“I’m a little busy saving our flanks right now, what do you need?” She asked.

“We need you to scout ahead and find us cover form the avalanche before it catches up with us.” Kain said.

“Not without letting all those chunks of snow crush you I’m not!” Rainbow Dash said.

“Just a minute Dashie!” Pinkie Pie said as she slipped from her harness and made her way to the interior of the wagon.

“Hiya Rarity, he can you do me a huge favor?” Pinkie asked the her friend.

“I’m not entirely sure this is the time for such idle conversation Pinkie Pie.” Rarity said.

“Exactly!” Pinkie Pie said. “Just take this party canon, aim, light fuse, and blammo!”

“Doesn’t a cannon need to fire something?” Rarity asked.

“Don’t be a silly filly, you know I never need to worry about things like that!” the pink mare said as she slipped her way through the front of the wagon back into her momentarily hovering harness in between Applejack and Kain.

The sound of cannon fire was soon heard. “That takes care of that problem!” Pinkie Pie said.

“Alright, I’ll go find a spot.” Rainbow Dash said and then sped off ahead of the already speeding wagon skimobile.

As the group continued heading down the mountains, trees soon presented themselves as obstacles. The lead trio had to agree on a direction so that they could gently lean towards an opening. They accidentally went over a slight slope, causing the ski wagon to go airborne for a few seconds, knocking all of the passengers momentarily off balance.

Rainbow Dash quickly returned with news. “There looks like a there’s a wall you can hid behind just a bit to our left and down the mountain! But you’re gonna have to move fast to line up with its wall!”

“Make haste!” Kain said and poured all of his strength towards outpacing the avalanche.

Pinkie and Applejack responded in kind. There were more trees through the route Rainbow Dash was leading them through, so they were forced to perform quick dodge to avoid a fatal collision.

“Alright, now come down here and make a hard turn left!” Rainbow Dash yelled.

With one final leap, the party and its vehicle were airborne once more. After a the hard landing, all the passengers were knocked around inside the wagon when it took its sharp turn. They were just under the shadow of the wall when Spike was thrown from the vehicle.

A pink and yellow blur sped out to recover the baby dragon just moments before a huge swath of snow enveloped everything around the wagon. There was only a small space between the party’s wagon and the snow piled around them.

“Fluttershy!” Rainbow Dash called out, looking in the direction she’d last spotted the other pegasus. All that could be heard was the soft rumble of snow above them.” I gotta go get her!” she said as she moved for the wall of snow.

“Not without help you ain’t!” Applejack said.

Twilight just stood at the front of the wagon with her horn aglow looking at the snow. “Spike.” She said quietly.

Kain called out to Rarity in the wagon. “Shovels, we need them now!”

The unicorn came out with four of the tools levitated with her magic. She, Kain, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack began to work on the wall of snow.

“Where’s Pinkie Pie anyways?” Applejack asked. “We can use all the help we can get!”

“She’s over here!” Twilight called out. “I think she’s been exposed to far too much cold!” the alicorn levitated her friend into the wagon. “She ran out there with only a hat and scarf! I’ll get to treating hypothermia.”

Moments later the group noticed a green glow coming from the snow in front of them. Slush spilled forth and the digging team was face to face with Spike and Fluttershy.

“Whew! I thought we’d never reach you.” Spike said, out of breath from all the fire breathing.

“I was worried we were going to run out of air from all the fire spike was breathing.” Fluttershy said.

“Which raises a new concern.” Rarity said.

“We’re under all this snow, how much longer do you suppose we’ve got before we run out of air?” Applejack asked.

“We’d better get to work on digging our way out.” Kain said. He rummaged through his pack and pulled out a red crystal.

“Whatch’ya got there Kain?” Applejack asked.

“It’s an item that explodes with fire.” The dragoon said. “I’ve used them to also light campfires.”

“If ya use something like that, ya could bring down the whole cave on top of us.” Applejack said.

“We gotta think of something!” Rainbow Dash said.

“Let me see that stone Kain.” Rarity asked.

The dragoon handed it over.

“Hmm, yes I do believe I’ve got an idea.” She then gave the stone over to Applejack. “Would you kindly slowly grind that stone into dust?” Rarity asked.

Applejack got on her haunches and held the fiery stone between her front hooves and used her earth pony strength to pulverize the item.

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch the dust.” And Rarity used her magic to catch the dust and then levitated it into a handkerchief. “Good, now Kain bring me your spear.”

“Yes Rarity.” The dragoon said and went to the wagon to get his weapon.

“Now let’s see if this works.” Rarity levitated a small amount of the powder ont the tip of the spear. “Kain, press the spear against the wall of snow.”

The dragoon did as he was told, and when his weapon made contact it glowed red and melted a great deal of snow in front of the dragoon.

“Good, now Rainbow Dash I need you to fly up there and make a hole to the outside.” Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash took the spear from Kain and shifted her weight. “Oof! Geez this thing is heavy. You make using this thing look easy Kain!”

“I’ll bet that earth pony strength really helps you out Kain.” Applejack said.

“Now Rainbow Dash, you’ll need to return down here to get some dust from time to time.” Rarity said.

“Gotcha.” Rainbow replied. The pegasus lifted the spear and charged at an angle.

“We need to keep digging so we can get the wagon outta here.” Applejack said. She and Kain took up shovels and began clearing the snow beneath the hole Rainbow Dash was working on.

“Hey, where’s Twilight in all this?” Spike asked.

“She went to help Pinkie Pie after she became passed out from the cold.” Rarity said.

“I’m going to check on Pinkie Pie and see what I can do to help.” Fluttershy said. “Spike let’s go heat some water bottles for her.”

“I’ll join you once I’m finished here.” Rarity said.

After some hoof-numbing work, the ponies had cleared a path.

“We should move now so that we don’t risk a cave in.” Kain said.

The four of them returned to the wagon to depart from their shelter before it could become their tomb. Rarity jumped back into the wagon. “Is Pinkie alright?”

Twilight moved outside the partition. “She’s fine now, thought I think she’s got a cold now.”

Rainbow Dash returned Kain’s weapon, the dragoon latched onto his person. “Let us be on our way.” The dragoon said.

Rainbow Dash strapped herself to the harness Pinkie had used earlier. “Alright, lets make this quick!”

The three ponies pulled the wagon outside the impromptu tunnel as quickly as they could. As soon as they made their way above the snow, the tunnel collapsed. The party reconvened at the tailgate of the wagon.

“We got pretty lucky back there.” Applejack said. “All of us came out in one piece.”

“How are you holding up Pinks?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Oh, you know, stuffed up, but at least not stuffed in the ground.” Pinkie replied.

The entire company raised a brow at her statement.

“Sorry, I tend to dry up with colds.” Pinkie said.

“What about everypony else?” Twilight asked. “Are you hurt?”

The rest of the group shook their heads or stated that they were fine.

“Well, we already made it to the other side of the mountain, should we keep goin?” Applejack asked.

“I’ll keep going.” A congested Pinkie Pie said. “Since we’re halfway, there are only half the things that can bring our doom now right?”

The others, despite getting used to Pinkie’s current state, also agreed to continue on with Kain’s mission.

“Good. But it’s been a pretty busy day. I think now is a good a time as any to set up and rest.” Twilight said.

////

Everyone had just about settled in for the night. They ‘d cleared enough distance from the mountain that freezing in their sleep wasn’t a concern, but Spike still set up a sufficiently large campfire. Kain had secluded his sleeping bag away from the others as he’d done on the previous nights. He stared up at a clear sky and a bright moon; the dragoon was on fist watch and decided to enjoy the view. A plop sounded behind him and he noted the sleeping bag Rarity had placed next to his.

“I think I shall join you Kain.” The Rarity said. “It can get awfully boring when you’re alone. Besides designing your wardrobe and Sweetie Belle, I don’t think we’ve gotten to know one another.”

The dragoon looked up to the sky and remained silent, the moon’s light illuminating him just noticeably more than the campfire. Rarity took notice of him and the object of his fixation.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Rarity said trying to get a response out of Kain.

“It certainly is different once you’ve been up there.” Kain said.

“I beg your pardon?” Rarity asked.

“Towards the end of the war, we traveled to the moon to put an end to that ancient evil.” Kain said. “Sorry, it must sound outlandish that one had set foot on the moon.”

Rarity looked at him with a saddened smile. “I would never have imagined that I’d meet another pony that had set hoof on the moon apart from my friends and I.

“You went there as well?” Kain asked.

“Believe it or not, I also made a grave error in judgement.” Rarity said.” Ancient evils…I allowed myself to be shut out from my friends; I was pulled to the moon and met with the very same entity that corrupted Princess Luna.”

“Those nightmare forces made me fear the rejection by my friends. I became lost and soon I didn’t know who I was. I called myself Nightmare Rarity, and my friends treated me as if I were a different pony. However, I don’t believe that to be true. It was every negative aspect of my being that became Nightmare Rarity. I could only imagine what I might have done had my friends hadn’t stopped me.”

Kain could not believe how much in common he shared with this mare.

“I thought that the darkness was so welcoming. It told me what I wanted to hear.” Rarity said. “I’m so ashamed that I let it take hold of me, but like you I had friends and family that brought me back."

"Now, I remember the element that I bear, generosity, and its true meaning. All I wanted to do was help my friends and I’d do so in any way I could. I’d make clothes, but I’d also come on these adventures because I just knew there’d be some way I could contribute. I may not be a fighter like Applejack or Rainbow Dash, but as long as I was there with my friends, I knew I was doing the right thing.”

“I joined the white mages so that I could be there to help you.” A voice resonated

Tears formed in the unicorn’s eyes as she recanted her tale.

“Kain, when you said you had done those…acts when you had become a traitor, it brought out all those lingering thoughts I had about succumbing to the nightmare forces. I want you to know Kain that I forgive you.” Rarity embraced Kain with her eyes still full of tears.

The dragoon, having heard her story, thought about the path towards darkness. How easy was it for anyone to fall into the temptation of power, envy, or depression? If even this well-mannered and generous lady could be manipulated by the forces of evil, then was it anymore his own fault for listening to the whispers of a dark lord? And then he wondered of what might have come had Zemorus taken control over Cecil, would he had been able to forgive his friend had the then dark knight been the one taken under control; worse yet was the thought if Rosa were taken.

Rarity’s apology was enough to remove some of the burden of his guild, know that a stranger could forgive him gave Kain hope. In the midst of it, his mind was blurred between the forgiveness he sought and those who had granted it. “Thank you, Rosa.” He said softly.

“I beg your pardon?” Rarity asked.

“Rarity, I don’t think I could have found anyone who could understand where I was coming from. Thank you for speaking with me.” Kain said.

“You’re welcome Kain.” The Rarity replied. “Remember that Luna too was under the very same circumstances.”

“She only briefly mentioned our similarities.” Kain said. “You may not think it, but you’re braver than you imagine for talking about this.”

Kain continued the rest of his watch in silence with Rarity at his side. Nothing else was exchanged between the two.

////

The next morning the party made plans to investigate a series of ruins that Rainbow Dash had seen before they’d made their way over the mountains.

“I really wish I’d brought a pith helmet.” Rainbow Dash said. “That way I could totally be like Daring Do!”

“Before we head out, I think we’d better go over our plan.” Twilight said. “So firstly, we need to stick together! These old ruins may have those same traps in all those Daring Do books you’ve come to love Rainbow Dash. Or possibly even worse traps. I don’t want any members of our group out of help’s reach. I’ll be using some magical dowsing to see if I can pick up on draconic essence.”

“Wouldn’t Spike just give off the same signs?” Rarity asked.

“Thought about that. I already omitted his signature from the spell.” Twilight said.

“So what happens once we find the dragon we’re lookin for?” Applejack asked. “Ah don’t think they’d respond well to a ‘howdy’.

“Of course they do AJ.” Pinkie said. “They just smile and then eat you.”

“I should be the one to approach the dragon.” Kain said. “The only dragon I’ve ever spoken with before coming to Equestria was the one of Baron’s Keep, and he already had a connection to the dragoons. There’s no need to put you in harm’s way.”

“Okay, but we’ll hang back and make sure nothing happens ok?” Twilight asked.

“Of course.” Kain replied.

Aside from the silence and the overgrown plant life over the area, the ruins didn’t appear at all that exciting.

////

“Ugh, it’s just one empty room after another!” Rainbow Dash said, frustrated. “Seriously, we go down some stairs, follow a winding corridor, all to get to a dead end!”

“A dead end would have more teeth… or explosives.” Pinkie said.

Twilight ignored Pinkie’s statement. “Well, Rainbow, that’s the sort of thing you’d expect to see in ancient ruins. Nopony’s home.

“Still, can’t be as weird as that one hallway with what, fifteen doors that led to empty rooms?” Applejack asked.

“They were all exactly the same, it’s like nopony even put anything in there by the way they were so clean.” Rarity said.

“Who knows what happened to the civilization in the area? For all we know, something could have driven them off before they got to use those rooms.” Twilight said. “Still, it is a bit strange that we haven’t found a single artifact of the preceding civilization. I certainly hoped that this site hadn’t been ransacked by ponies looking to make an easy bit.”

“If somepony wanted to just come in and steal artifacts, they’d just go for the big stuff like Dr. Caballero’s gang in the Daring Do Books.” Rainbow Dash said.

“Hey, maybe a dragon could have taken everything.” Spike said.

“Spike, how could a dragon possibly get into all the nooks and crannies to get every last treasure?” Rainbow Dash asked. “It’d be too big to go through all those hallways we explored, he’d have to be-“

“A lot smaller!” Twilight said, completing the sentence along with Rainbow Dash.

“Maybe a younger dragon came to these ruins a longer time ago, and built his or her hoard using all the left over treasure from this civilization?” Twilight asked. ”Spike, I don’t mean to bring up old events, but can you recall the time you wanted to hoard everything, you know the time where it got out of control?”

“Uh, yeah. I sort of remember wanting to take everything I could and putting into one big pile.” Spike said.

“Where would you have taken it?” Twilight asked.

“Well, away from anypony else.” I didn’t want them to know where I kept my hoard.” Spike replied.

“Okay, so let’s say there was nopony else around and you had access to all sorts of treasures like coins and gems, where would you go?” Twilight asked.

Spike was visibly beginning to tremble. “All those gems…” Spike said.

Rarity put a hoof on his shoulders. “Now Spike, we just want you to think about the if, we wouldn’t want you having another episode, now would we?”

“Right.” Spike said, regaining his composure. “Well, if I had the place all to myself I’d just make my pile in the middle just so the trips would be shorter.”

“That’s it, it’s at the center of the ruins.” Twilight said. “Rainbow Dash, when you first looked over the area, you said you saw overgrown plants over the area. Did anything stand out?”

“Not really, the trees were really tall, so I only saw a few clearings.” Rainbow Dash said.

“Could you go up in the air again and look for any glints of light?” Twilight asked of the pegasus.

“Sure.” Rainbow Replied and she shot above the party. Moments later she returned. “Yeah, there’s a shining light coming from over there.” Rainbow pointed a hoof in the direction. “That’s where all the treasure is, isn’t it Twilight?”

“And where our dragon is most likely hiding. “Twilight said.

////

The group navigated through the ruins once more and kept to the general direction Rainbow pointed. The last section they went through was along and dark underground tunnel that sloped to an opening exposed to the light that came through the canopy of the trees. The area was quiet enough for the sound of hoofsteps to be heard upon the ancient stone pavement.

“That’s the way out.” Twilight said. As the group emerged, they were greeted by the site of an enormous, circular stone pedestal in the center of the clearing. A mountain of gold and gems lay upon the top of it.

Matching the form of the pedestal, a ring shaped pool of water surrounded the structure, the movement of the water barely audible.

Kain stepped forward. “I shall investigate. We aren’t certain if the dragon is in the area.”

Just as the dragoon made his move to the pedestal, the treasures bean to shift and a large purple dragon clawed his way over the piles of coin and treasure.

“Well, hello there little pony. May I ask why you’ve decided to intrude upon my sanctum?”

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	16. By Leaps and Bounds

By Leaps and Bounds

The great dragon spread his wings, unveiling a red hued underside that made the dragon appear even larger than before. He made his way over a hill of coins and looked down at Kain. “What’s this? Do my eyes deceive me or does this pony wear armor that looks like my kin? For your sake, you’d better hope it isn’t made of the scales of dragons; otherwise your death will not be quick.”

“I am Kain Highwind.” The dragoon said, remaining still. “I have come to make an oath bond with the lead dragon of this keep.” 

“Now that is certainly interesting.” The dragon said. “But I don’t believe I’m in need of your services. I am already elder dragon of the Eastern Wyverns, and as such I ‘m not certain what one pony can offer me through his allegiance.”

“I am a dragoon, a dragon knight; my order serves and protects the greater good using the blessings of dragons.”

“Then why have I not heard of your kind before?” the elder dragon asked.

“I am not of this world. Since arriving here I have lost the connection to the dragon whom I first made the oath.” Kain said. “I ask of you to impart your abilities to me so that I can continue to serve as a dragoon, and use the terrifying power of dragons to aid me in battle.”

“This is most amusing.” The dragon said. “Very well, you’ve caught the attention of Deist. I will allow you to use my powers.”

The rest of the party, who were hiding behind some of the ruined structures in the corner of the room, gave each other silent signs of success.

“If you do not immediately die against me in battle, then I will partake in this oath you see and impart my skills upon whatever remains of you.” Deist said.

The rest of the party’s facial expressions turned to shock.

And then the great dragon took to the air and moved in position to dive bomb Kain.

The dragoon may have lost vertical jumping abilities, but his combat abilities allowed him to remain agile, and Kain was able to dart out of the way of Deist’s opening attack.

Deist looked back at his missed attack. He then turned sharply and made another go at the pony that mocked dragons with that armor of his.

Kain noticed that Deist wasn’t heading to the position he was, and was instead going to fly by and take a swipe at him. The dragoon dodged around the massive claw, spun out his spear, and struck the elder dragon.

Deist flinched and took a higher position. He took a deep breath and let loose a stream of his fiery breath.

Kain saw the approaching flames; he knew his shield wouldn’t be able to protect his whole body, so he opted to run. The dragoon used various pieces of debris from the ruins to avoid the flames. The cover was about three times taller than the dragoon, and he hoped that it would be enough to help him misdirect the elder dragon as to where he’d go next.

Before Kain could make his next move, Deist had already landed on the broken structure; he was easily twice the height of the pillar, and towered over the dragoon’s position.

“Very rarely does a pony come to a dragon with a death wish. Are you perhaps ill in the head?” Diest asked. He then chomped at the space below him, only to gnash at the stone floor.

Kain was on the move and tried to get the dragon to give up his position. Deist took the bait and gave chase. He picked up his speed just enough to land himself on top of the armored pony. Kain however, stopped himself short before he could be flattened and then ran up Deist’s backside.

The dragoon made a few jabs at the elder dragon whit his spear. Kain didn’t exactly want to kill Deist, but he still needed to make himself a notable threat to the dragon; chancing perhaps to earn the dragon’s respect in that manner.

Deist shook his back and spread his wings to try and remove the nuisance.

Kain kept attacking at Deist’s back until the tail of the great dragon forcibly removed him from his advantageous position. Kain was sent skidding along the floor of the arena near towards where the party had hidden themselves.

Rainbow Dash took slightly to the air until she was restrained by Applejack and Pinkie.

The dragoon was still conscious. He looked up at the party and shook his head at Rainbow Dash’s attempt to help. She understood Kain’s wish to fight alone and made no attempts to enter the fight.

Soon Kain was back on all four hooves and was planning out his next course of action, but he realized that his weapon had been knocked away from him. It was some distance between him and Deist. He decided to make a break for the spear and charged towards it.

“I don’t think you should be trying to strike me with that.” Deist said, grumbling at the tenacity of the dragoon. He took to the air and once again inhaled sharply as he positioned himself over the spear. He let out a blast of fire straight down, engulfing the dragoon who’d just reached the position.

But instead of black smoke, Deist observed white steam from the area and a dragoon that had survived his attack. Deist flew down to meet his opponent, maw agape and beginning to glow.

Kain saw that the elder dragon was preparing to try and roast him once more; he fished out a blue crystalline item and hurled it into Deist’s mouth.

Deist suffered a coughing fit and landed to regain his composure. Steam blasted from his nostrils as he attempted to clear his throat.

Kain capitalized on the opportunity and ran up the dragons body once again. The dragoon stage his attack more cautiously this time and kept an eye out for Deist’s tail

Kain stabbed at the hide of the great dragon, attempting once again to prove his mettle.

“I cannot fathom why you call yourself a dragoon when all you’ve shown me are clever tactics that any pony can learn. Let us see if you can fight as dragons do in the sky!” Deist said, and before Kain could react, Deist shot up to the air. Kain could only jab his spear into Deist so that he wouldn’t fall to the earth.

Deist performed various maneuvers to loosen the dragoon’s hold, but still the pony held on. Finally Deist decided to end the confrontation. He turned so that his back was facing the ground and launched himself downward.

At that moment Kain remembered the first time in he was tested by a dragon.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Finally after all of that training, years of pushing his strength and agility would Kain be able to truly become a dragoon by more than just association. His father had seen to it that he would be more than ready, but how Kain wondered if he would have gone the route the king’s adopted son had and become a dark knight.

They commanded more respect out of the public than the dragoons. Dark knights were even amongst the first to pilot those experimental ships that crazy engineer worked on.

“Now don’t be too disappointed Kain.” The gruff, bearded man said. “Hopefully we’ll have enough airships to go around and both the dragoons and dark knights will be able to fly around the world and protect it!”

Those words echoed in the inductee’s mind.

It was just around that time when Baron’s dragoons lament the loss of the great Ricard Highwind. It had been the tipping point for Kain. Rosa had recently become an apprentice white mage to assist all the dark knights in training; Kain wanted to be among their ranks so that he could show that he was more worthy of her affection than Cecil.

With his father’s death however, a young Kain put aside those schemes to win Rosa’s love and went on to honor his father’s wish of him becoming a dragoon.

Until this point, where he finally laid eyes on the great dragon known as Baron, Kain had never known that there was an actual dragon in connection with the dragoons.

“Elder Dragon Baron.” Captain Liam said. “I present to you our newest initiate into the higher ranks of Baron’s dragoons, Kain Highwind.

“So, the son of Ricard Highwind I presume?” Baron asked as he unfurled his cobalt wings, revealing the purple undertone of the wingspan.

“Yes.” The young candidate replied.

“I suppose this comes as a surprise to you then?” Baron asked. “That speaking with an elder dragon was the key to becoming a full-fledged dragoon?”

“My father never mentioned that we met with an elder dragon.” Kain said.

“A good man he was for keeping this secret and for doing so much more.” Baron said. “Now I must ask of you to prove your worth to me before I impart my gift to you.”

Kain bowed his head and took a position on a stage in front of Baron and removed his weapon from its holster.

The dragoon candidate performed a series of attacks upon the open air. Kain displayed the amount of practice he put into learning spear combat; he thrust the weapon with steady form and twirled it with the greatest of ease. It was as if the spear was an extension of his body.

Baron looked at the display, slightly amused. “Hmm yes. That is all well and good, but how are your defenses?” The dragon breathed a gout of fire upon the stage to which Kain lunged sideways from the attack. “Good.” Baron said.

The dragon then unleashed a flurry of slashes with his claws. Kain ducked under one, deflected another with his shield, and another with his spear. Without warning, Baron’s tail was coming in quickly. Kain didn’t have many options, but he found that as the appendage mad its way closer to him, time slowed.

He weighed his options, but a certain phrase repeated itself. It was quiet at first, but it grew in intensity.

Jump Kain…Jump Kain…Jump Kain…

Kain suddenly felt a surge of power, as if it came from nowhere. Then the dragoon did as he was told. Kain easily cleared Baron’s tail sweep, then he was airborne for what felt like minutes. The dragon knight eventually landed in front of the keep’s elder dragon.

“Good.” Baron said. “You are indeed worthy. Now answer, do you, Kain Highwind, pledge to honor Baron, Elder Dragon? To use the powers that I bestow upon you display the greatness of dragons in battle into order to protect?”

“Yes, I shall.” Kain said.

“Very well, accept this gift and become what you set out to be, a dragoon.” Baron said as a surge of energy came forth from the dragon.

/////

A loud crash was heard as a cloud of dirt swept over the arena as the rest of the group looked on in horror. Their friend had been brought down by the dragon. A second impact was heard to everyone’s puzzlement.

Soon enough the dirt cloud cleared and the dragoon was visible on top of Deist’s belly. The dragoon was trying to catch his breath.

“You didn’t kill Mr. Deist did you Kain?” Fluttershy asked.

Kain’s spear wasn’t planted into the elder dragon, instead Kain had landed his jump using the butt of the spear.

However, Deist soon shot up and quickly grabbed Kain in his claws and brought him to his face, fuming fire from his nostrils. “Ha ha ha ha ha!” Deist laughed with sound waves that shook the area. “Now that was what I wanted to see!”

Almost all the other ponies held still from the battle stances they’d taken, ready to help Kain. 

“I’ll admit that a pony coming here and asking for an oath was most perplexing, but when I saw what you did and didn’t do, I knew there was something different about you.” Deist said as he placed Kain on the ground with the others.

“What do you mean by that?” Twilight asked.

“Well, for starters there was that strange feeling of my energy being tapped into by this knight, and then his subsequent display of draconic prowess. Then there was the fact that he was not attempting to kill me. At first I thought you just didn’t weren’t strong enough; but that last move, where you didn’t impale me, showed your restraint.” Deist said.

“So what happens now?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Now.” Deist began. “Now we shall see if Kain Highwind will take the oath little pony.”

“I shall.” Kain repied.

“Very well.” Deist said. “Now, by taking this oath, you have requested, do you pledge to display the majestic power that I, Deist, Wyvern of the East have? Do you intend on defending my keep, aiding me should I call for your assistance, and preserve the honor of my name?” 

“I shall, on all accounts.” Kain said.

“Very well, then I, Deist, Wyvern of the East shall lend my powers for the first time upon this dragoon, dragon knight, Kain Highwind of Equestria. May he show the same resilience and ferocity of dragons.” Deist said.

Kain walked up to the great dragon and stopped just a short distance in front of him. A light began to glow from beneath the dragoon’s armor and soon burst from his chest, likewise a grand light emitted from Deist’s own chest. The whole area was bathed in light for some time until the luminescence died down.

Neither of the two looked any different, nor did anyone in the great chamber stir, save for Twilight who was hurriedly writing notes.

“Did it work?” Rainbow Dash asked.

Kain walked away from the elder dragon and then immediately shot up into the air. A crack was heard as the dragoon returned to the earth and destroyed one of the toppled structures.

“I know how exciting it must be to get your powers back Kain, but could you try not to ruin Mr. Deist’s decor darling?” Rarity asked.

“Just as long as he didn’t harm my horde, it’s just as well.” Deist said.

“So what will you do now Kain?” Rarity asked.

The dragoon made his approach toward the group. “I shall endeavor to protect others using this gift as I said I would and do so under Luna’s night guard.” Kain said.

“Do you mean to tell me that you work for Princess Luna?” Deist asked in a complaining manner.

“What’s wrong with that Mr. Deist?” Fluttershy asked.

“Oh, that mare has just never gotten along well with dragons. Before that tyrannical fit she pulled, most envious of a dragon mind you, she never really consulted our say in Equestrian affairs. A real shame considering she’s known for communing with the misunderstood, like that one time with a manticore in her younger days.” Deist said.

“Well, I think she’s pretty ok.” Spike said.

“And you do not say this for the sake of convenience little one?” Deist asked.

“Well, if all these ponies trust her, then I trust her; and besides, Kain is a pretty good guy. I don’t think you’ll have to worry about him disrespecting dragons. He even wears armor that looks like us!” Spike said.

“You certainly have a lot of heart little one. Very well, you have swayed me into not regretting my actions.” Deist said. “And you dragoon, do not give me reason to doubt my judgement. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to return to my slumber.”

“Yes Deist.” Kain said, and the group departed from the treasure chamber.

////

The party returned to Ponyville with surprisingly little incident. They made their way more carefully through the Unicorn Mountains, Pinkie Pie revered from her cold, and the all-around atmosphere was much more pleasant.

When the wagon pulled into town, the occupants were greeted by a small group of friends and family.

“Ah hope ya’ll didn’t get into too much trouble while we were gone.” Applejack said to the crusaders, who traded nervous smiles with one another.

“Nope! Nothing wrong here!” Apple Bloom said.

“Everything went smoothly!” Sweetie Belle said.

Rainbow dash and Rarity eyed the youngsters’ sunny disposition.

“Well, the town is in one piece.” Rarity said. “ I suppose we should believe you, but if I should find one accessory out of place Sweetie Belle, then we shall see.”

The unicorn’s younger sister gulped. “Uh, ok, see you at home Rarity!” and Sweetie Belle sped off.

“Say Rainbow Dash, what sort of action went down on your adventure?” Scootaloo asked.

“Come with me squirt and I’ll tell you about an avalanche I helped bust up.” Rainbow Dash said, taking the fan filly to help her unpack the wagon.

Twilight was moving towards the gathered group with a scroll levitated in front of her face when she bumped into Mayor Mare.

“Oh, sorry Mayor Mare!” Twilight said. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Is something wrong?”

“No, there isn’t Twilight Sparkle.” The mayor said. “I’m just here to greet you upon your return to Ponyville and pass word to you about an impending visit from a fellow princess.”

“Wait, do you mean Cadence is coming to Ponyville?” Twilight asked.

“Yes Twilight.” Mayor Mare said. “She said she’d be arriving by train within the next three days, unfortunately your brother, Shining Armor, is preoccupied with a military exercise at the Crystal Empire and will be delayed.”

“Oh. But at least I’ll still be able to catch up with Cadence.” Twilight said.

“Alrighty!” More reason to make cakes!” Pinkie Pie said. “One for advancing the story and another for visiting royalty!” The party planner quickly amassed her supplies and bolted to the Sugarcube Corner. “Bye!”

“Pardon my ignorance Princess Twilight, but this is the first I’ve heard of Cadence. Who is she?” Kain asked.

“When I was younger, she took care of me as a foal sitter. Today, she’s the Princess of Love and is part in charge of the Crystal Empire.” Twilight said.

“You’ll never meet a nicer pony, ‘cept Fluttershy.” Applejack said as she continued to unload supplies from the wagon.

“Oh, I think she’s just lovely.” Fluttershy said. “She’s so much nicer than I am.”

“See what ah mean?” Applejack said.

Eventually the group cleared the wagon of their respective belongings and made way to part.

“Thank you all for helping me.” Kain said. “Having all of you with me reminded me how important comradery is. I forgot that when I isolated myself from my original group.” Kain said.

All of the mares, save for Rainbow Dash, awed and gather around the dragoon and embraced him. A pink blur even came up to the group to show her appreciation for Kain’s thanks.

Things were looking up for the wayward dragoon.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	17. A Hardened Heart

A Hardened Heart

It seemed that Ponyville would be getting a VIP visitor in the coming days, and as such, security would need to be reinforced. Luckily the town had gained one Lunar Guard to help see to it that the visit would go without incident.

Kain had finally caught a break and was allowed a few days of rest, and Pinkie Pie had finally abandoned the idea of throwing yet another party when Kain conceded to a picnic with his comrades.

“So I brought cakes, pies, sandwiches, salads, and punch. All the fixings of a good picnic party!” Pinkie Pie said.

“Ya sure ya weren’t planning on feedin eighty and not eight ponies?” Applejack asked as she looked over about a dozen blankets of food spread over the hilltop.

“Well, now that you mention it, I guess we could feed a couple more ponies with this.” Pinkie Pie said.

“I suppose there’s no harm in allowing others partake in this meal. There’s no sense in letting this food go to waste.” Kain said.

“Great!” the pink mare said and bolted for the town. She then returned with a wheel barrow stocked with random citizens of Ponyville.

“It’s nice to see Pinkie toning things down for a change.” Twilight said. “She only brought ten ponies to this improv party.”

////

The dragoon could finally settle into what could be normal life in Ponyville. Though he didn’t really have any hobbies, Kain moved about the town when he wasn’t training. He got to meet the residents of the town with a more open composure than when he first did at his welcoming party.

One of his first orders of business during these leisurely ventures was to pay a visit to Rarity’s.

“Thank you for visiting today Kain.” Rarity said. “Now girls, I’d like you all to listen to what Mr. Highwind has to say today.”

“Oh cool!” Scootaloo said. “Are you going to ask us to join your league of dragoons?”

“Ah always wanted to jump the way AJ told me you did.” Applebloom said.

“Hey girls, what if this is the way we’re going to get our cutie marks?” Sweetie Belle said.

“Cutie Mark Crusaders...Lancer-“, all three of them said.

“Now hold on girls, what did I just say?” Rarity interjected.

“Oh”, the crusaders said, excitement deflating.

“Thank you Rarity.” Kain said. Children, it's come to my attention that you’ve taken a liking to my profession, and while your admiration isn’t something I would reject, I must speak with you about my work and how it isn’t something to be taken lightly.”

Applebloom raised a hoof. Kain nodded and allowed her a question. “Well what do ya mean? We’ve seen ya do all sortsa amazin things, what’s wrong with wantin to be like ya?”

“Well, you must consider the very reason you wish to become a knight.” Kain said. “Simply joining so that you can appear strong or famous will leave you disappointed.”

“Well if you didn’t join to be cool and stuff, why did you Kain?” Scootaloo asked.

“I did so out of a sense of duty, to my country and for my father.” Kain said.

“So you joined because you wanted to make him proud?” Sweetie Belle asked.

“Yes, I wanted to continue the legacy of dragoons in our family, and by being a dragoon I hope that he would be proud of me today.” Kain said.

“Oh Kain, you don’t mean to say-” Rarity said.

“Yes, I lost my father when I was much younger.” Kain continued. “It was that very reason that decided my fate to become a dragoon.”

“Ah get what ya mean.” Applebloom said.

“So please understand that I don’t risk life and limb lightly.” Kain said. “And I do not take life unless there is no other option, especially if those I’m trying to protect are in danger.”

The crusaders, recognizing the err of their latest would be scheme, then apologized and made promises to attain their cutie marks in other ventures.

////

Later that afternoon Kain found himself at the Sugar Cube Corner. Even though he didn’t believe himself to be a person that obsessed over sweets, pastries were one of the few semblances of home he had to enjoy in Equestria.

“Here you go Kain, the usual. Two blueberry muffins!” Pinkie Pie said as she placed the plate in front of Kain. “Bet you can’t wait to meet another princess Kain. You know, you’re pretty lucky, not just anypony gets to talk to all four princesses. Well, I guess me and my friends are pretty lucky, but so are you!”

The dragoon hadn’t given it much thought until then. He had actually spoken to many important individuals in Equestria. A pang of guilt resurfaced as he contemplated his “luck”. He didn’t feel at all special that one with a background such as his would have had the honor of meeting a country’s rulers or an elder dragon.

“I suppose so.” Was all Kain could say amidst his ruminations.

“Hey Kain, remember what I said a while back?” Pinkie Pie asked. “About letting yourself get held down?”

“Yes.” Kain replied.

“Good. Don’t get stuck feeling sorry for yourself,” Pinkie Pie said as she made her way back to the kitchen. “Besides, it slows down the narrative.”

////

Kain was back with Twilight at the library to go over the visit by Princess Cadence. Even if it was to be an informal visit between friends, Twilight was still going over her plans.

“It’s not that I don’t trust her personal guard, it’s just that I don’t want anything to go wrong.” Twilight said. “That’s why I’m asking you to come along and act as…added security, on my behalf that is!”

“Very well your majesty.” Kain said. “What am I to do exactly? Escorting a very important person isn’t one of the responsibilities that I trained to do as a dragoon. That usually lay within the ranks of the Dark Knights.”

“Firstly, remind me later to ask more about dark knights, they sound like an interesting field of study.” Twilight said. “And secondly, you needn’t worry about anything serious. Nopony is specifically going to come after us. Well, there was that one time in Canterlot when-“

There was a knock at the door. The alicorn moved to answer it, but her assistant bolted off to complete the task. “I got it!” Spike said. He received a scroll from a grey pegasus mare, who smiled and took off after making her delivery.

“Here you go Twilight!” the dragon said.

The princess opened the letter, read it, and then audibly gulped. “Oh no!” Twilight said. “She’s going to arrive earlier than expected! That means we need a plan for today!”

Hearing this, Spike had already made his way to fetch a quill and scroll to write with. “Don’t worry Twilight, I’m already on it!” he then turned to Kain and whispered. “She always gets like this whenever something comes out unexpectedly on her schedule.”

“Alright, first things first. We need all the girls here. Not only for formalities sake as we’re the element bearers, but also because every one of them knows her well. Then we can decide where to go after that and then we can meet back at the library when hopefully Pinkie Pie will have something ready for us.” Twilight said.

“Are you sure you can count on Pinkie having a cake ready so soon?” Spike asked. “I know she is Pinkie Pie, but is it a good idea to guess what she’ll do next?”

“At this point Spike, I can almost count on Pinkie to surprise me.” Twilight said. “Kain, I’m going to need you ready to meet with us over at the train station in full attire. My brother keeps reminding me that Ponyville always looks so lax. Let’s send a message through his guard that Ponyville can have a serious looking security detail.”

The dragoon left the library and then set off to don his armor back at the inn. Putting his armor on, Kain wondered about the type of soldier Twilight’s brother was. He saw the importance of a strong military and yet, from Twilight’s first account at least, didn’t sound at all like the classic career soldier.

“Like Cecil...” Kain said to himself and like Cecil, Shining Armor found his true love.

////

The train pulled up to the station. Twilight, her friends, and Kain waited for the princess to exit the train. A red carpet rolled out from the lead compartment, two crystalline ponies came out with large bugles.

“Announcing Princess Mi Amora Cadenza!” one of the guards spoke, and then they both played a fanfare to which a slender alicorn slowly walked out from the train and straight towards the group. Kain noted the regality and grace of this princess as she made her way down the carpet, and greeted Twilight with-

“Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs away! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!” both princesses sung and danced simultaneously. They left the dragoon dumbfounded for the next few moments; no one else could see it, but Kain had his brow quirked up from the sight.

“I didn’t expect you to be arriving so early!” Twilight said.

“I know, but now that we’ve got extra time, we can just enjoy ourselves before we talk business.” Cadence said. “I’ve heard that there’s quite a bit we can do in Ponyville.

“Oh yes Cadence, where would you like to begin?” Rarity asked.

“Well, I’ve heard so much about the spa in town. Maybe we should go there?” Cadence asked.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Twilight said. “Let’s go!”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll be bringing two of my guard with me as we move through the town today. Shining always insists that we always bring protection.” Cadence said.

“What a coincidence, I brought a Royal Dragoon of the Lunar Guard here as well for the same reason.” Twilight said. “I’d like to introduce Kain Highwind. He’ll be joining us as well today.”

“I suppose you can’t be too careful.” Cadence said. “In any event, these two guards ponies are my personal royal escorts, straight from the Crystal Empire. Captain Biggs and Captain Wedge.”

The princess pointed a hoof, referring to a red crystal unicorn in bronze colored armor and a blue crystal pegasus in golden armor. They both nodded towards the group.

“Here to protect her majesty from harm at all costs.” Biggs said.

“Nopony will be getting close to either princess so long as we’re around.” Wedge added.

“Well, with that in mind, shall we be off?” Cadence asked.

////

The dragoon understood that the spa was essentially a bathing house, and despite the fact that all the ponies went about without clothes, Kain didn’t want to intrude on what was essentially a more private affair amongst the females.

He instead was outside with Biggs and Wedge, grateful to avoid any awkward situation. So outside of the spa, three armored stallions stood stationed, leaving the passersby to wonder whether there were VIP’s or murder scene inside.

Having not the chance to really speak with another soldier since arriving in Equestria, Kain decided to break the ice. “Is it usually this quiet in this line of work?”

“Hey, don’t be getting the idea we’re some sort of lax squad or something!” Biggs said. “Princess Cadence deserves the upmost level of protection and we’re not going to let this tranquil atmosphere let our guard down.”

“Sorry.” Wedge said. “He takes his job seriously, and rightfully so. If it weren’t for our princess, we would still be enslaved by Sombra. She’s a leader to be respected.”

“I envy the manner in which you serve.” Kain said. “I have not been as fortunate to have been under the rule of such a benign leader.”

“Oh, the whole ‘Lunar Princess gone AWOL’?” Biggs asked.

“No, during her…absence I had been in another country and served a king whose motives were far from just.” Kain said.

“Cadence is an important pony to our empire, she gives us hope, without her I think that morale would suffer and we’d be in a state of disarray.” Wedge said. “She’s what unifies all us crystal ponies.”

Kain recalled the words spoken when he returned from the town amongst the Baronian soldiers.

“Cecil for King!”

The dragoon wondered if his friend had taken up the role of king, and if he’d remained the just paladin he was during the war.

////

When the royal visit moved to the library, everyone was invited in for refreshments, Kain protested at first, but Rarity managed to convince him otherwise.

“Wait, you don’t have a cake?” Twilight asked Pinkie Pie in the kitchen. “You’re always ready for a party!”

“Well Twilight, even I need some time to plan for these sorts of things!” Pinkie Pie said. “I mean, it’s not like I just have cakes made all the time and I’m just waiting to spring them out whenever somepony mentions the word party. I’d get a tummy ache eating all the ones I never use for parties, believe me I’ve tried.”

“Ok, well can you just make a run over to the Sugar Cube Corner and get something for us, I’m sorry for putting you on the spot!” Twilight said.

“No problemo Twilight!” Pinkie said as she saluted and exited the library.

Cadence entered the kitchen. “Is everything alright Twilight?”

“Oh yes, we just hit a bit of a snag.” Twilight said. “We’ll just be a few minutes late before we can have some tea and cake.”

Kain was on his way into the room after Cadence. “I’m sorry to bother you, but it seems that the others have petitioned me to prepare the tea. It would seem Fluttershy has convinced them that I have a talent for it.” The dragoon said.

“Oh, go right ahead then.” Twilight said. “It’ll be a while before Pinkie brings a cake and probably whatever snacks she wants over. Maybe I should find some games to play in the meantime.” The purple alicorn made her way out of the kitchen, musing about what book on games to look for.

The dragoon got to boiling the water for the tea, all of the while Cadence looked on at him curiously.

“Kain Highwind was it?” the pink alicorn asked. “I don’t mean to pry, but is there something troubling you?”

“My apologies Princess Cadenza.” Kain said. “But how is it you’re able to observe such a thing if all I’m doing is making tea?”

“I am the princess of love, but I can sense many other emotions that ponies have.” Cadence said.

“What would you do for me?” asked Kain. It was the one thing the dragoon didn’t want to talk about and now here was this person prying into his past. “It was from long ago and I’d rather much not speak of it.”

“That may be Kain, but you mustn’t let that grief hang over you.” Cadence said. “Ever since I first saw you at the train station, my magic sensed your troubles. However, I would like to help. Since you are not ready to speak of these feelings, then perhaps you might allow me to aid you with my magic. While I won’t be changing your feelings, I would like to help quell the pain you feel.”

“With your magic?” Kain asked skeptically.

“Yes.” Cadence said. “I can see that this issue is probably not one that you wish the others to know of, therefore would you prefer we go somewhere more private?”

“I suppose so.” Kain said.

Although the idea of a magical cure or aid for his heartache always seemed like too easy a way to solve his problems, the dragoon just didn’t want to continue to let his past and love for Rosa get in the way of a new life and perhaps this was for the best.

The two of them re-entered the main area of the library.

“Twilight?” Cadence asked. “there’s some questions I need to ask of Kain, would you mind lending me a room to speak with him in confidence?”

“Um, sure Cadence.” Twilight replied. “You can use my room upstairs. Just don’t forget to come back down soon. Pinkie’s bringing the cake!”

“It won’t be long!” Cadence replied.

Kain and the pink alicorn made their way to Twilight’s room.

“Oddly enough this isn’t the first time I’ve spoken with royalty in this room alone.” Kain said, causing Cadence to quirk an eyebrow. “I’ve spoken with Luna here before.”

“That must have been interesting.” Cadence said. “Now, I’m going to use my horn to touch your head and get a feel of your thoughts and emotions. If you’d be so kind as to remove your helmet.”

The dragoon complied.

“Now, just close your eyes and relax” Cadence said.

Kain closed his eyes and the princes placed the tip of her horn on his forehead through his blonde mane.

At first there was only darkness in Kain’s vision, but then images of the past came into view. A young white mage in the courts of Baron, garbed in the trainee robes that had red triangles on them.

Soon enough the sight of a dark knight standing with an older white mage, airships in the sky overhead came into view. It was all seen from the shadows of a corridor of Castle Baron. And just as the image came, another surfaced. It was of that very moment Kain held his spear in his left hand, ready to slay his friend until he heard Rosa’s voice.

“Kain stop!”

Then it shifted to him viewing the captive white mage with a mixture of avarice and disgust. Rosa was bound, Kain wanted her all to himself, but deep down there was a voice that screamed, “This is not how it should be!”

The dragoon shook his head and left the room to dispel the image, only to run into the wind fiend, Barbaraccia. “Come now Kain, surely you wouldn’t waste your time with that wench when you could be with a real woman.” The fiend said just as her hair enveloped the field of view and darkened the sight once more.

Then, Kain’s eyes saw a guillotine fall upon an empty throne, and two lovers embracing.

The darkness pulsed back into sight. “I’ll never be with you Rosa.” Kain said to himself. “You love Cecil and I should-“

Light entered his vision and Kain saw that he was back to waking existence in the upstairs room of the library, but instead of Cadence in the room, he beheld a light pink unicorn sitting on the bed dressed in a thin white cape and purple garments. Her mane was as blonde as the day and she had blue eyes.

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore Kain.” The unicorn said. “Cecil, as I’ve learned just wasn’t who I should have loved. I should have known to trust that you loved mefrom the beginning.”

The dragoon stared, dumbfounded by the mare in front of him. “But how can this be?” he asked.

“You needn’t worry about that.” Rosa said. “All that matters is that we’re here now and we can finally be happy.” The unicorn slid off the bed and got to her hooves.

“Rosa….um…” Kain could barely speak for what was happening. He stared at the pink unicorn and then down at himself.

“Oh?” Rosa asked. “I can see that you’d much prefer we handle this differently?” Her horn glowed and she was bathed in a faint light.

Kain saw Rosa rear onto her back legs. The elongated and thinned, feet shaped themselves to where hooves used to be. Her forelegs spread to her sides and contorted into arms; delicate, yet firm hands formed from the fore hooves. Rosa’s face compressed from the normally long equine one Kain can come to see as normal in Equestira. A nose protruded out form the increasingly human face, eyes growing smaller as well. Her mane remained essentially the same as the hair on the white mage’s head, straight and golden.

The former unicorn’s golden tail retreated into the human form, drawing the dragoon’s sight towards Rosa’s exquisite form; he saw her in all the beauty he remembered her for. He hadn’t seen her since they last landed on Baron.

Kain didn’t notice it until now, but as she made her way towards him, he realized that Rosa was still at eye level. Kain was human again, he looked down at his hands briefly before looking back at Rosa.

“Come to me Kain.” Rosa said softly.

 

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	18. Resolve

Resolve

She was exactly how Kain had remembered her. Soft but strong features, entrancing blue eyes and silky blonde hair.

Rosa put a hand to his face and Kain closed his eyes from the touch. Her hand moved down his shoulders and arms. Despite wearing armor, the dragoon could feel every caress. Then the white mage pulled him into an embrace.

With Rosa this close, Kain was able to take in her scent, not inundated by perfume, but a mixture of flowers, medical supplies, and the white mage herself.

“You needn’t suffer Kain.” Rosa said. She then locked lips with him. Kain moved his hands across her back and shoulders as he finally shared his love that he had harbored for so many years into that kiss.

“Geez, you think whatever Cadence had to say, she’d have said it by now.” Rainbow Dash said as she and Rarity made their way upstairs.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Rarity said. “We simply need to remind them to come downstairs. After all, it’s not as if the two of them are partaking in any sort of promiscuity.”

Rainbow snorted a laugh. “Yeah, could you imagine?”

“Come to me Kain.” A familiar voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Both mares exchanged glances and then opened the door. On the other side, Kain was standing perfectly still, facing Cadence: the princesses’ mane was in the air as if she were underwater with a faint green magic that emanated from her horn. She opened her mouth, exposing fangs.

Rainbow Dash wasted no time to charge in front of Cadence. “What the hay are you doing?!”

“Hey Rainbow Dash, don’t you know it’s rude to barge in on somepony if they’re with somepony else in a room?” Pinkie Pie said while bouncing in with a cake on her back. “Wait, Kain’s up here with Cadence? What are they doing?”

The pink mare then finally looked at what was happening. Cadence looked at the three mares while maintaining her spell on Kain. “You will not deny me this meal!” she said.

“Yeah well, that was the purpose of the cake. “Pinkie Pie said.

Cadence, then flared her magic, and revealed the chitenous skin that the mares recognized all too well.

“Chrysalis” Rarity and Rainbow Dash said.

“I simply cannot fathom why you would be doing this again.” Rarity continued.

“This isn’t some power grab little pony. I came here with the intentions to destroy the one pony that has caused me so much grief.” Chrysalis said. “Twilight Sparkle.”

The mares scowled at the changeling queen’s intentions.

“However, I just couldn’t bear to back away from the opportunity to feed on such a delicious morsel.” Chrysalis said, shifting her gaze back at Kain. ”So much unrequited love in this one, it is the most exquisite and rare taste we can find. Imagine all of those romantic feelings, but not a single pony to share them with. Oh that flavor is beyond belief!”

“Leave him alone this instant!” Rarity said as she charged the changeling queen much to everyone’s surprise.

Chrysalis flared her magic at the unicorn and flung her at the wall, knocking her out. Rainbow dash charged at the changing a split second after Rarity’s failed gambit, however Rainbow was fast enough to deliver a blow to Chrysalis before she could respond.

“That’s what you get for messing with my friends!” the pegasus said.

A blast of dough blew across the room and collided with Chrysalis, pinning her to the wall.

“Take that you meanie!” Pinkie yelled. “Twilight get up here!”

“Oh it's too late for that.” Chrysalis said as the room’s entrance and windows glowed green. “She has her hooves full right now. You are mine to play with!”

////

It was all Kain would have wanted it to be. Rosa’s soft lips on his and the both of them embracing. The white mage that he longed for so long was with him at last. Now one could tear them apart, not Golbez, not Cecil.

“Stay away from him!” a brash voice called out.

It had been so long since he’d heard that voice, but he was certain who it belonged to, yet no one else was in the room.

Rosa led Kain towards the bed. “Come now, I think you’d be much more comfortable if we took this elsewhere.” The white mage said.

////

With her magic being used to keep Kain entranced and Twilight form entering, Chrysalis was not as apt in avoiding Rainbow Dash’s assault. The pegasus was able to land a few good hits in while Pinkie Pie rushed over to Rarity. 

“You gotta wake up Rarity! Kain needs our help! The pink mare said as she fired her cannon at Chrysalis.

Once again, the changeling was enveloped in dough. Rainbow Dash made a break for Kain in hopes of rousing him. “Hey Kain, what’s wrong with you?! We gotta stop Chrysalis!” she yelled just before the queen charged her. Rainbow dodged and the fight continued.

////

Kain laid there in the bed with Rosa at his side, smiling at him.

“I’m all yours now,-“ the white mage began to say.

“Hey Kain, What’s wrong with you?!” a familiar voice said.

The dragoon looked towards the entrance of the room and saw Edge standing there enraged. Of all the people to interrupt him at this moment it would be that lecherous ninja.

“Do you really have the gall to interrupt us;” Rosa stuttered out. “Can’t you see that I’m busy?”

////

“He’s mine,” Chrysalis said. “Can’t you see that I’m busy?”

The changeling dodged yet another attack from the rainbow maned pegasus. Pinkie Pie looked on at the fight and then at Rarity.

“Oh, I got to wake you up! Rainbow Dash needs our help!” Pinkie said. “Let’s see, pepper, sugar, spice, salt, season salts. Ah, smelling salts!” the party planner said as she rummaged through her mane. She then placed them near Rarity’s muzzle before she got back into the battle.

Chrysalis was about to counter one of Rainbow Dash’s attacks by thrusting her horn at the pegasus, but her vision was suddenly filled with cake. Pinkie Pie had hurled the lump of confection she’d meant for the party and nailed Chrysalis in the face. She looked back at the dragoon.

“What’s the matter with you Kain?! Come back to us!”

////

If things weren’t’ already awkward in the bedroom with Edge intruding on an intimate moment, Kain was surprised by the man who was in there now.

“What’s the matter with you Kain?!” a short and stocky engineer yelled to him.

This time Rosa was so shocked, she couldn’t respond.

////

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash continued to assault Chrysalis. The changeling queen managed to grab Rainbow Dash in the middle of a charge using her magic; she then held her like a shield from one of Pinkie Pie’s cannon blasts. A sticky batch of dough plastered the pegasus to the wall.

“Oops, sorry Rainbow Dash!” the pink mare said just before Chrysalis charged her.

The party pony hopped over the enraged queen to try to help Rainbow Dash. “I’ll have you out in a jiffy!” Pinkie said. She then began to bite at the dough.

Chrysalis, meanwhile, leveled her horn for a magical blast. “I’ve just about had my fun with you, this ends n-“ she said as she was then pelted by a copy of ‘Mareum Webster’s Unabridged Dictionary'.

“Stop this, this instant!” Rarity yelled at the changeling queen while continuing to pelt her with more stray objects.

Pinkie Pie quickly finished chewing Rainbow out other missed confectionary attack and joined Rainbow Dash in fighting Chrysalis.

The unicorn looked over to where Kain was still standing. “Kain! You need to wake up!” Rarity yelled.

“Snap out of it Kain!” Rainbow Dash added.

Pinkie worked her way over to the statuesque Dragoon. “Wake up!” she said and then proceeded to slap him.

////

If things weren’t already strange in his previously intimate moment, another voice called out.

“Stop this, this instant!”

Kain could have sworn Rosa was in bed with him, but her voice sounded as if she was in a far corner of the room. When he looked, there was another Rosa. The Rosa in bed with him grimaced at the sight of the other white mage.

“Kain you need to wake up!” The new Rosa said.

When Kain looked towards her, he saw that she now had curled purple hair. Edge, who’d now had rainbow colored hair on the top of his head spoke out, “Snap out of it Kain!”

Then the weirdest sight occurred. With a poofy magenta beard, Cid approached him and yelled at him in a squeaky voice, “Wake up!” and the engineer proceeded to smack Kain upside the head.

////

The dragoon snapped out of his stupor and looked around the room. His only words were a groggy, “Rosa?”

He saw Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and a deranged looking pony he’d never seen before. Then, all of the recent events came pouring back into his mind and the totality of what had just happened came to him. Kain glared at Chrysalis.

“You should not have done that.” Kain said darkly.

He immediately twirled his spear from off his back and made a charge towards the changeling queen comparable to Rainbow Dash’s speed.

Chrysalis might have been impaled if she hadn’t dodged at the last moment. Kain’s attack may have missed, but at the end of his charge, he swung out his weapon and connected the blow with his target. Chrysalis regained her balance and aligned herself along the side of the wall.

The others joined up with Kain and readied themselves. Immediately they burst forth and attacked Chrysalis.

Chrysalis was going to attempt to dodge until Rarity used her magic to knock the bookshelf onto the changeling. As the changeling attempted to recover, Rainbow Dash and Kain came in from the right and left respectively and both collided with her. The queen’s chitinous skin was able to reduce Kain’s spear to a glancing blow, but she felt the brute force of one of Rainbow Dash’s kicks to her side.

Pinkie Pie then came up from behind and slammed a bucket on the changling’s head.

Having already been hit by a dictionary, Chrysalis had about enough of the antics these ponies were throwing at her. She spun and grabbed Pinkie Pie before the mare could disappear from wherever it was she snuck out from, shook off the bucket and touched her horn to Pinkie’s head. Chrysalis then released her latest victim and left her standing completely still.

“What’s that? More phenomomenons?! Please!” Pinkie Pie said drowsily.

Rainbow Dash and Kain continued their opposing lateral attacks on Chrysalis. Meanwhile Rarity made her way over to the disturbingly static Pinkie. The pink mare continued rambling on about the selection of sweets she wanted to eat. “Now Pinkie Pie, you they’re not good for your figure.” Rarity said.

Pinkie pie just continued making sounds as if she were eating mountains of the treats.

During another pass at Chrysalis, the changeling managed to grab the pegasus and cast her hypnotic spell on Rainbow Dash. Kain didn’t notice until he had turned around to make another attack at Chrysalis when he saw Rainbow Dash being placed down by the changeling queen. Now he had to engage directly with Chrysalis.

“Pinkie Pie you know I wouldn’t prefer to be so aggressive with my friends, but we need you right now so…” rarity said as she reluctantly raised a hoof and smacked Pinkie upside the head.

“What what!? Awww, there weren’t any phenomnomenons?” Pinkie Pie asked disappointedly.

“Priorities Pinkie.” Rarirty said, as she sped off to help Rainbow Dash. The unicorn weaved around Chrysalis and Kain’s duel, through much of the destroyed bedroom.

“Rainbow Dash?” Pinkie asked her pegasus friend.

“Mushrooms do sound good…” Rainbow Dash groggily said. “No! Can’t let it tempt me, I’m Rainbow Dash, pegasus and –“ the cyan mare woke up. “The fastest flyer in Equestria!” She then charged at Chrysalis, slamming into her back.

The changeling queen somehow still overpowered her assailants and made a move towards Rarity. She then locked horns with the unicorn and put her under the same entrancing spell the others were previously placed into.

Three ponies tried to converge on Rarity to free her, but Chrysalis was determined to ensure her spell would last this time. She tossed Rainbow Dash into Pinkie Pie as she made an attack. Then she leapt at Kain and attacked with a flurry of slashes with her horn and the dragoon was forced to go on the defensive.

“Most ponies just move on after they learn that their feelings aren’t returned. But you, oh how each day your grief must have refined that love.” Chrysalis said, taunting Kain. “I think I’ll be sure to keep you alive and take you home with me.”

A cannon blast sounded and a cyan cannonball collided with the changeling.

“I got this Kain!” Rainbow Dash said as she began throwing whatever she could on top of Chrysalis.

Kain ran over to Rarity, who was still in a daze. “I don’t need you all as friends.” She said weakly. “When I’m done, the nightmare will give me all the joy I need.”

The dragoon wondered if this was what it was like on the other side, to see those you cared about being taken by the darkness. Kain didn’t hesitate; he didn’t need to see any more of what it was like from the outside. He’d lived it.

“Rarity, wake up!” This isn’t who you are!” the dragoon said, shaking the unicorn. “You told me you wanted to help others Rarity.”

Rarity blinked, looked around, and noticed she was being held by Kain. “Yes, I do remember all of that.” She said. “Thank you, Kain.”

An audible hum was heard and the group noticed Chrysalis getting to her hooves. “Well then, it appears as if I won’t be staying here any longer, and with that-“ Chysalis said as she dove out of Twilight’s room.

The group made their way to the balcony to see Chrysalis joined by two other changelings on the road that appeared that they’d been battered in battle as well. A quick glance below showed Twilight and Applejack standing their ground just outside the library.

“This isn’t over Twilight Sparkle.” Chrysalis said, threatening the princess. “I will have my revenge. You were just lucky that I had my priorities set on somepony else.”

The queen and her subordinates then buzzed their wings and flew off.

Once everyone reconvened, and Fluttershy was pried out of her hiding place, Twilight broached the conversation. “I can’t believe she did that again!” the alicorn said fuming, “I mean, what was she thinking using that same trick twice! Ugh, and the worst part was that it worked! I don’t get it though, if she was clearly after me, then why did she blow her cover when we weren’t even in the same room?”

Rarity looked over towards Kain, noticing his apprehensive look.

“Well, Chrysalis did say she wanted a snack, not the kind of snacks I was bringing.” Pinkie Pie said. “Nope, she was looking to munch down on Kain and all of his ‘unrequited love’ that Chrysalis kept going on about like it was the greatest dessert ever baked.”

A look of shock then plaster itself over Pinkie’s face. “Wait! Does that mean you like somepony in this room?” Pinkie asked incredulously. “Have you been secretly in love with them since first coming to Equestria? Is she standing right here next to me?!” Pinkie asked.

Pinkie quickly shifted being next to each of the mane six while asking, “Her?” at each one. Upon reaching Rarity, the unicorn blushed at the insinuation.

“Um.” Kain said while clearing his throat. “It isn’t anyone in this room.”

Rarity’s expression dampered at the statement.

“There was something else that I’ve kept from all of you.” Kain said, regaining his composure. “And because I harbored feelings for the one I loved so strongly, it was used against me by Chrysalis.”

“So you do have special somepony back home.” Rarity said a bit dissapointed. By this time, the other mares in the room were looking at both Rarity and Kain.

“No, she is with someone else.” Kain said. “It was I who couldn’t move on. And that was why I’ve never told anyone about her. All that has happened to me was because of those feelings. My betrayal, my self exile, and perhaps even why I stand here with you today.”

Kain let out a sigh and continued. “Even now, it seems that those feeling have put those I care about in danger. I’m sorry.”

“So what now?” Rarity asked. “Are you simply going to leave us because of these feelings? You can’t keep running away from them just because you think you’ll be putting somepony in danger.”

“That much is clear.” Kain said.

“You need to face these feelings.” Rarity said.

“I know that they’re the reason for your betrayal, but even you’ve acknowledged that there was no possibility of a romantic relationship Kain.” Twilight said. “But by saying it, you must be ready to move on.”

“I’m done with letting those unreturned emotions rule me.” Kain said. “And you are right. I cannot let them push me away from others, but I also cannot forget them. Perhaps with time I can finally forget them. For now, let us do what we can, at this moment.”

The remainder of the afternoon was spent cleaning up the library. As it turned out, ‘Cadence’s guards were also changelings and had given the mares downstairs quite the battle and it was only then that Twilight noted the aftermath and became frantic in attempting to make sure that the books were intact. She was surprisingly calmer about the destruction in her bedroom, save for the books that were thrown about. She did, however, scold Rarity for being the one that threw her favorite dictionary.

////

When the real Cadence did arrive the following morning, Twilight subjected her to about a dozen scan spells to verify it was indeed the Princess of Love.

Twilight and Kain even noted that she had two personal guardsponies, Biggs and Wedge, just as Chrysalis had brought with her.

“I’m surprised at the level of detail Chryalis went to to try to get to me. She certainly did her homework.” Twilight said.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that again.” Cadence said.

“Well you know us! We manage!” Twilight replied.

The afternoon’s events went off without any problems. Kain found it especially strange how uncanny Biggs and Wedge’s doppelgangers were. They’d played their parts the day previous right down to the loyalty to the captain and empire. The dragoon for the most part, didn’t interact with Cadence much due to his previous experiences with Chrysalis.

He knew it was foolish to relate the two as one individual, but he did at least exchange formalities with the princess and discussed what transpired.

Unlike Chrysalis, Cadence made no attempt to pry into the personal history of the dragoon. The only thing Cadence did was wish the Dragoon well before her departure.

Before the day was done, Kain relayed a synopsis of the events that had occurred upstairs to Twilight, and the two of them then decided to send letters to the princesses.

A letter had appeared the following day. It was an invitation for Twilight, her friends and Kain to visit Canterlot as congratulations for being able to thwart the imposters. Celestia and Luna even made it known that they were going to commend the bravery of the mares that took on Chrysalis directly, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity.

 

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	19. Admission

Admission

Kain was going to prepare for an overnight stay on board a train before Twilight clarified that travel had already been arranged and they would be flying by airship.

It was just before the sun had completely risen when the party had gathered at an open field. Not long after, a large metallic aircraft came into view, propellers sounding off in the distance. As the aircraft made its way over, Kain noted the resemblance to Cid’s creations.

It had many propellers to lift it into the sky and three lateral propellers, two at each ‘wing’ and one at the tail. The airship even bore a resemblance with its main body. It looked like the literal ship that would sail the seas instead, in the air. It all seemed so familiar, yet there was one distinct feature this craft didn’t have, weapons. Though the airship was most likely for civilian use, it had been a long time since he’d seen an airship without cannons.

For a moment, he thought about what Cid might have thought about all of this. For the most part, all of these ponies seemed peaceful and didn’t look like the type to engage in global conquest. Not to mention there weren’t any types of crystals that controlled the elements of the world for someone to seek out and take for themselves.

Aside from the ponies, Kain believed that Cid might have taken to his craft much better in Equestria.

The war was over back home now, and the dragoon hoped that his friend could bring himself to continue to make airships, even after all that had happened.

“I used to serve on an airship.” Kain said.

“Really?” Twilight asked. “It must have been amazing, traveling the world as a soldier. My brother used to travel Equestria via airship, saying how great it felt to be out there protecting ponies. What about you Kain?”

“I didn’t have the luxury of defending in peacetime. Almost the moment they were introduced, airships were part of the cause of the war I fought in.” Kain said.

“How so? Twilight asked.

“They enabled the dark lord I spoke of to move his pawns about the world, including myself. He made a play for power and gained the worlds crystals from one nation at a time. He used soldiers from my nation to conduct his schemes before they grew wise of his machinations.”

“That’s horrible!” Twilight said.

Kain sighed. “That’s how the inventor felt.”

“I couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have something you created be used for such wrong doing.” Rarity said.

“Yeah, it’s kind of hard to think of a way to take over the world using dresses.” Pinkie Pie said. “I mean, not unless you made clothes that would grant ponies fantastical magic and abilities!”

“Not helping Pinkie Pie.” Rarity said in a forceful whisper.

The great vehicle descended before them and not moments later a large plank came up and over the side of the airship to welcome its newest passengers.

A dark blue unicorn stallion with a black mane and an oil lamp for a cutie mark made his way over the ramp to greet the party. Behind him trailed a pair of green earth ponies with white spot patterns and mane on one and grey on the other; the white themed pony had a set of blueprints for a cutie mark while the grey one had a protractor cutie mark. The two of them both wore tinted goggles.

“Greetings, I’m Midnight Oil. I’m the designer and builder of this marvelous machine you see before you this morning! These two gentlecolts are my left and right hoof colts. Codex is my partner with the white and Cosine the one with grey. They help with everything onboard this airship, from calculations to your luggage.

“Yes sir!” the two stallions said as they moved to gather the belongings of the party.

“This certainly is different from other airships I’ve seen in the past!” Twilight said as the group boarded the ship.

“Very observant of you your majesty.” Midnight Oil said. “Yes, this propeller lift driven machine is using the latest in aviation technology, levistone buoyancy. No need to fuss over hot air balloons, when you’ve got a levistone!”

Kain was the last to board the ship when Midnight asked him to pull up the plank. As the dragoon moved the plank, he was reminded one of the last times he was onboard an airship doing that very thing, but brushed the memory aside.

“Welcome aboard the Intrepid!’ Midnight said. “We’ll be flying you to Canterlot this morning on the smoothest ride just short of a pegasus’ wings. Dex, Sine, would you mind taking our guests’ luggage on board?”

“Yes sir!” the twin earth ponies said and then moved below deck.

The subtle humming of the engines then made a crescendo into a loud thrum. The propellers whirled to life. Despite its bulk, the airship easily ascended.

Kain knew Cid would be proud of these ponies. Soon, that all too familiar view of the ground from up above filled his vision. Unlike jumping into the air, which was a brief moment of being airborne, riding atop an airship was quite the experience. Kain decided to remove his helmet and let the wind blow into his face.

“Yep, that’s about as good as it gets.” Rainbow Dash said, coming from behind the dragoon. “There’s nothing quite like having the wind in your mane.”

“That’s exactly why I work on airships.” Midnight said. “I always wondered what it was like to fly through the air like the pegasi. One day I’ll design one that will be able to go as fast as a wonderbolt.”

“Count on me to be there for a race.” Rainbow Dash said, being pulled into another conversation.

“Oh will you?” I could always use somepony to…” Midnight began as Kain moved away from the two of them.

The dragoon found himself on the edge of the airship at the front railing. Kain was about to reflect on airships and Cid when he noted the white mare joining him to look at the scenery.

“You’re still not completely over that incident from earlier, are you Kain?” Rarity asked.

“No, I’m not.” Kain replied. “Just when I thought that I locked it all away and thought it couldn’t endanger anyone, my feelings for Rosa were used against me again.”

“I know it pains you, but I want to help by asking how it happened before.” Rarity said.

“I wanted to be with Rosa so much that I convinced myself that the only way to her heart was to eliminate my romantic rival.” Kain said. “He was my best friend growing up, his name is Cecil. He trained to become a dark knight while I a dragoon. I grew jealous of Rosa’s affection towards Cecil, as she practically followed him throughout his training, even becoming a white mage to keep him safe.”

“Did you ever make your feelings known?” asked Rarity.

“I had tried before, but she did not return the sentiment. I’d always thought that if I could prove I was superior to Cecil, she’d realize that I was worth her time. It was that desperation that was used against me. It was too easy to listen to what those voices spoke to me. I should have known better.”

Kain slammed a hoof onto the railing. “I remember blacking out after Cecil and I had become separated when we vowed to rebel against our unjust ruler. But at the time, I was weak both physically and mentally. When I set out to conscript Rosa to our cause I was lured into a tempting offer by the dark lord manipulating everything. It was far too appealing, and before I knew it, I was his lackey.”

“Yes, we’ve spoken on this before.” Rarity said, sadly staring out at the horizon. “Has anything changed since then?” She turned to face Kain.

“Once, all was said and done, I set out to train on Mt. Ordeals to try and find a path towards redemption. Cecil became a paladin after he renounced his dark past. I thought that I could do the same, and the rest is history.” Kain said.

“Is it really history Kain?” Rarity asked. “Do you still love Rosa?”

“I feel that a part of me always will Rarity, but I know better that to think of her romantically. No, the love I have now is different.” Kain said.

“Do you think you’re ready to move on?” Rarity asked. “Perhaps find somepony el-“

A strong gust of cold wind blew over the deck of the intrepid.

“Five minutes until arrival!” Midnight yelled.

“I’m sorry, but what was your question Rarity?” Kain asked.

“Oh my, it certainly is getting chilly.” Rarity said.

Rainbow Dash approached the two of them. “Midnight Oil just told me that Canterlot is having a practice snow fall today to test the city’s heating. By the looks of it, their weather team is whipping up one heck of a snowstorm.”

“But the weather has been mild to warm,” Kain said. “How can you just decide to make it colder?”

“They don’t have weather teams where you’re from Kain? In Equestria, the pegasi help manage the precipitation and change the seasons.” Rainbow Dash said. “Looks like we’re having a special summer snowstorm.” She continued while holding a hoof over her brow and looking off into the distance.

“I’m going to get my coat.” Rarity said.

“You brought a coat?” Rainbow Dash asked. “When you thought it was going to be warm?”

“A lady is always prepared.” Rarity said. “You should consider buying a coat when we arrive Kain.” She said turning to the dragoon. “There’s no reason you should catch a cold.”

When the Intrepid landed, the party was greeted by the sight of a Canterlot in an unnatural winter, as well as a strong gust of cold air.

“Alright everypony,” Twilight said. “We’ve still got a few hours before our meeting with the princesses, so I think we can strike out on our own for a while before we meet at the palace. I’ve got some diplomatic matters to discuss, so you all should try to find something to do in the meanwhile.”

“I’m going to see if the weather team needs me.” Rainbow Dash said.

“I’m perfectly sure they have this under control Rainbow Dash.” Rarity said.

“Yeah but, they can always use an extra hoof right?” Rainbow Dash said.

“Are ya just looking for an excuse to go to the weather station and impress somepony? Applejack asked.

“Hey, I just want to help.” Rainbow Dash said. “And if I just so happen to turn some heads showing how awesome I am as a weather mare, then I see no harm in offering my services.”

Twilight giggled. “It’s okay Rainbow Dash. It’s always good to try to help around, just don’t get carried away with it.”

“Ah think Ah’ll just head on over to the palace if ya don’t mind. Never been much for dilly dallyin around.” Applejack said.

“I’ll go with you Applejack.” Fluttershy said.

“And me too!” Pinkie Pie said. “I’m curious to see what kind of treats the royal chefs are working on.

Another breeze passed over the deck of the airship.

“But first, I think we should buy some coats first.” Twilight said. “Midnight Oil, I’d like to thank you and your crew. It was an amazing ride here to Canterlot.”

“That’s fantastic to hear your majesty.” Midnight said. “But don’t get too sentimental. We’re also going to bring you back to Ponyville. We’ll be here waiting for you.”

The party then proceeded to find a shop in Canterlot to buy winter clothes. After much discretion, Rarity had deemed one of them to be the one they needed to shop at.

“Now let’s see. Ah yes, this shop should have quite the collection of winter attire.” Rarity said as she led Kain into the store.

There were various coats that Rarity showed Kain. Some were simple yet elegant brown cloaks, other had a feeling of regality to them with fringes on them. Rarity brought one coat for Kain to try on.

“This one seems nice.” Rarity said as she held a black coat with white fleece trim on it.

Kain looked at it for a moment, but decided against it. “I’ve never seen a coat like that before. I don’t know if it’s something I’d wear”

“What about this one?” Rarity brought up a blue coat with a thin gold fringe on it. It was a much deeper blue than Kain’s cobalt coat on his body.

“This navy jacket should match well with that cloak I designed made for you. Why don’t you try the two of them together?” Rarity asked.

Kain took his cloak out from his satchel and grabbed the coat Rarity had picked out for him and moved to the changing room.

It was a surprisingly comfortable ensemble that Rarity had put together. When he emerged, he could have sworn he say Rarity blush.

“I must say Kain, it looks even better on you than I first thought.” The unicorn said.

Kain paid for the garment and the two left the store and out into the cold.

“You know Kain; we still have a few hours before we need to meet at the palace. What would you say to a walk around the city?” Rarity asked.

“That sounds like an excellent idea milady.” Kain said.

The two ponies went about Canterlot taking in the winterscape of the city. All of the ponies were about their daily lives, not in the slightest inconvenienced by the snow storm. If someone had brought Kain here to Equestria today, he might have believed that it was well into winter.

Rarity led Kain to a bench in one of the snow covered parks. It faced a frozen fountain. There, the two of them sat and beheld the sight of a winter wonderland.

“Back on the airship you meant to ask me something Rarity. What was it?” Kain asked.

“I meant to ask you about finding any special somepony.” Rarity asked.

Kain knew what she meant. With all the time he’d spent preoccupied about Rosa, he hadn’t ever considered anyone else.

“There was that time back on the Unicorn Mountains that you called me Rosa.” Rarity said.

Was this happening? Kain questioned whether Rarity had grown feelings for him apart from their friendship. Had someone actually the romantic interest in him? But then, he began to consider the situation. Could he return those feelings to a pony?

Kain, is there by chance the possibility that you might consider me…” Rarity began. “What I’m saying is that I find you to be quite the attractive stallion and more than in just physical appearance. You’re brave, strong, and despite what you’ve done in the past, you’ve been nothing but honorable to me and my friends.”

The dragoon felt a strange sensation in his chest. It wasn’t aching pain he felt every time he thought about Cecil or Rosa, one that felt like it was going to burst from inside him. Nor was this feeling like the time he first felt love for the white mage, body light as a feather; a lighter feeling than when he was in the air itself.

Kain felt warmth building up in his chest and dispersing throughout the rest of his body, mingling with the cold already present. It wasn’t the pressure for battle, nor was it overwhelming anger; it was simply warmth that he felt.

“Would you consider being my special somepony?” Rarity asked.

Kain was at a loss for words. He’d never considered anyone apart from Rosa as the one he’d consider having feelings for. There had been women interested in him in the past, but none of them had looked at him the way Rarity was looking at him this moment.

“I would like that.” Kain replied. “I would like to be with you.”

Had he really just told this pony how he felt about her? Why had it come so easily? Before much more could be pondered, Rarity peered into his eyes, embracing him, and then kissed him.

This wasn’t just a kiss from someone he liked or found attractive. This was from someone who shared these feelings of wanting to make up for the past, to atone for wrongs made in poor judgement.

The two stayed with locked lips for what may have been an eternity. After having broken their kiss, the two ponies sat and held each other, paying no attention to the cold. Nothing existed but them for this moment.

Rarity then broke the silence with a question.

“Kain, I’ve a question to ask you. I know that you aren’t originally a pony, and I was so quick to confess my feelings to you. Are you ok with this, ok with us being together? From what you’ve said, you were nothing like a pony before.” Rarity said.

“I should find it strange that I confessed my feelings to a pony, but as it stands I haven’t been troubled as much as I thought I would be by it.” Kain said. “I thought about returning to my world so much that the thought of meeting the one who I would love here never crossed my mind. Perhaps I was brought here for not only redemption, but to begin anew.”

“So does that mean that you’re fine?” Rarity asked.

“It will still take some time to fully get used to it, but I think we’ll be fine.” Kain said.

After moments of silence, their time did end when a particular weather mare descended from the clouds to collect the two of them.

“There you two are.” Rainbow Dash began. “Hey it’s about time we head over to the palace. What have you two been doing anyways? I-“ She caught herself mid-sentence after putting together what was happening.

“Oh! I uh, didn’t mean to interrupt! Just get to the palace, we’ve got half an hour.” Rainbow Dash said and then took off.

Rarity giggled at her friend’s reaction. “Rainbow Dash has always had a difficult time when it comes to ponies expressing themselves. Its refreshing to see her fumbling for words every now and then.”

Kain chuckled. “It’s one of the few times I’ve seen her without something to say.”

“Well, I suppose we’d better make our way to the palace.” Rarity said.

The two walked down the streets of Canterlot to meet with the princesses at the royal palace. Rarity held her head against Kain’s, both ponies were at ease for the first time in a long while.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	20. Endowed and Exalted

Endowed, Exalted

With time before the ceremony, Kain decided to speak with Luna. The two of them gathered in an empty, open hall.

“Thou certainly has a different air about thyself today, do we sense a change in disposition?” Luna asked.

“Somehow, living in Ponyville has done something for me.” Kain said. “I could have very well spent my entire life continuing service among the ranks of your Lunar Guard and been no closer to finding an answer to my problems.”

“And what answers hast thou found?” asked Luna.

“As strange as it sounds, the comraderie that the ponies of Ponyville have taught me a lesson I thought I’d learned already.” Kain said.

“We are glad to know that thine services as a Lunar Guard have proven to be beneficial to our subjects as well as thyself.” Luna said. “While it seems that thy presence in this realm has given you answers to your problems, and more, we must ask thee an important question. Art thou planning to return home? While we cannot dissuade thee from returning to thine place of origin, we would be most gracious to have thee continue thy service in Equestria until we can discover a means to send thee home.”

“Given my current circumstances, I would not be opposed to continuing to serve Your Majesty.” Kain said.

“That is most reassuring.” Luna said. “Thou hast proven to be a great ally. Now come, we are needed in the main hall.”

The mane six, Kain, and the princesses gathered in the great hall for the ceremony. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were asked to step forward to receive their rewards for their acts of bravery.

“Ladies, you have demonstrated a great amount of courage confronting the changeling queen.” Celestia said. “Once again we have you here to honor your contributions to the safety of Equestria and, in this instance, Twilight Sparkle.”

“That is why it our greatest pleasure to present ye with these gifts.” Princess Luna said. “Bring forth the artifacts.” A group of guardsponies made their way to the gathering, each holding a different items. As the first stallion approached the sun princess with the item in drapes, Celestia called for one of the mares.

“Rainbow Dash, time and again you charge into battle to help your friends. You are indeed an apt bearer for the Element of Loyalty. Today, I would like to bestow upon you one of Canterlot’s greatest treasures ever forged. “ She then used her magic to unveil an ornate blade resting upon a cushion that the guardspony was holding.

Celestia levitated the blade off the cushion between her and Rainbow Dash. As the sword moved through the air, the light glinted across from the elaborate etchings that spanned up and down the straight blade in a floral design. The way the sword glistened drew attention to the piece as a whole. Its hilt and guard were a golden bronze color with a ruby set into the center of the guard.

“This piece belonged to one our great Knights of Equestria. It is called Canterburn.” The sun princess said. “Originally the blade of an earth pony, Valiant. The knight who wielded Canterburn was good friends with one of the earliest leaders of the wonderbolts, Swift Steel. She saw him as one of the greatest warriors to take to the skies. Canterburn was light enough to be wielded even by a flying pegasus, as such she had intended to give the blade as a gift after one of his training exercises, but an accident befell him and she abandoned the sword in her grief.”

“You, Rainbow Dash, carry that same spirt that the Wonderbolt captain did. I would like to see this blade go to a pony and see it used to defend Equestria instead of sitting in an armory for more ages. Please take it and do Valiant Heart and Swift Steel honor by accepting it.” Celestia said.

Celestia then levitated Canterburn into its equally ornate, green sheathe and placed in into Rainbow Dash’s awaiting hoof.

“Miss Rarity if thou would be so kind as to join us.” Princess Luna said.

“Yes, your majesty.” The unicorn replied as she approached.

“Even though thou aren’t the strongest, or the fastest, thou hast proven most crucial in recent events and in previous ones by maintaining hoe and we see it fitting to present this relic that once belonged to a soul who was just as generous as thou.”

“A wisepony from Saddle Arabia visited Canterlot centuries ago and spoke with us about a great deal of philosophical ideas. His name was Whinwu. Before departing for his homeland, he gave us a staff to remember him by.” Luna said and then unveiled a majestic staff.

It was lustrously polished silver with a ‘U’ shape at one end that held a deep turquoise colored gem.

“He asked us to keep it until we saw fit an appropriate time to give it to a pony that was steadfast in the face of difficult odds.” Luna said. “Rarity, thou hast displayed such bravery for not being a powerful mage or warrior, but standing up to Chrysalis is not something neither we nor our sister take lightly. Truly, thou must have great conviction for thine actions. Whinwu had told us a tale from before our time about heroes, despite overwhelming odds, never losing heart in the face of adversity. They weren’t the strongest, but they stood up for what they believed to be right. Just as thou did Rarity.”

Rarity looked towards Kain’s direction and then back at Luna. “Indeed your majesty.” She said. “Those that I care about were in trouble.”

“Then we believe that our decision was aptly founded.” Luna said as she levitated the staff into Rarity’s magical grasp.

“Thank you your majesty.” Rarity said.

“Please come forth Ms. Pie.” Celestia said. The earth pony trotted forward wearing a stoic face that quickly changed to elation. “Pinkie Pie, you always manage to surprise us every day with hour humor and antics, however it should not come as a surprise as to the lengths you would go to protect your friends.”

Celestia unveiled a small pouch resting atop a cushion that the soldier held.

“While it is neither weapon or grand armament, this item is no less extraordinary. A wizard by the name of Studius Prominence had been researching ways to combat food shortages. He experimented with trying to replicate dough so that in the event farmers’ crops didn’t yield enough, Equestria would still have a steady supply of food. Unfortunately things quickly got out of hoof and the dough began to replicate t an alarming rate; it was to the point where we were worried that there’d be dough pouring out of every door and window of Canterlot.”

“Luckily, that very same wizard had a bag that could hold an infinite amount of items and he was able to channel all of the dough into the bag.” Celestia said and then looked at the pouch with a smile. “Its now affectionately referred to as the Bag of Everdough. Once you tear a piece of dough from the incise the piece you have stops growing. Unfortunately, the dough just doesn’t seem to have any flavor to it, and most bakers refuse to use it. But I’d like to give the everdough to you Pinkie Pie. I’m certain a pony of your talents might appreciate the challenge of using the everdough.”

The pink mare held the bag in her hooves and gave a grin. “Wow thanks Princess Celestia! I can’t wait to use this stuff!”

////

After the ceremony, the group convened for a dinner to celebrate the heroics of the mares. Pinkie pie was already playing around with the everdough at her seat while the others partook in the meal. Rarity had sat with Kain, and despite her best efforts, was finding it difficult to hide her emotions. She wasn’t quite ready to tell the others about her romantic feelings, and even though Rainbow Dash reacted the most awkwardly, this wasn’t the time or place for such an announcement.

For Kain, this sort of gathering wasn’t new. Though he’d never been a guest of honor in the same way he was just a participant when the knights of Baron were celebrated with his guard and the dragoons, those times were not unlike these. Those who were celebrated usually did the most talking. Usually it was Cecil and the other dark knights that were the focus. Even the mages paid attention to the going on of Baron’s knights.

One particular white mage came to mind.

The thought might have bothered Kain before, but now things were different, he was with someone who he didn’t have to hide his feeling from. And as he watched Rarity speak with the others at the dinner, there was a feeling foreign to the dragoon, tranquility. It was the notion that he and this mare understood each other, each their own story of being lulled in by darkness and overcoming it.

Then Kain looked at Luna. She’d been in the same predicament that the two of them had been in, but she wasn’t so lucky. If it weren’t for the fact she was apparently immortal, she’d have died and only been known for her treachery. Treachery that she is still fighting to make amends for even today. Kain made it a point to sometime ask the princess how she dealt with it every day.

After about an hour it was time for the group to depart from Canterlot. Twilight was still checking with inter royal affairs at the castle. Fluttershy and Applejack decided to explore more of the city while the rest of the group began to return to the airship.

They were nearing the bridge that connected the city and the outskirts of Canterlot when Rainbow Dash said, “Shoot! I forgot to check in with the weather team before leaving!”

“Not to mention you haven’t returned the clothes and equipment they gave you today.” Rarity said, pointing at the satchel Rainbow Dash was carrying. “Actually, let me join you darling. There’s no telling how long Twilight will be busy with the other Princesses and I might as well give my two bits on those uniforms they’re using.”

“Say Kain.” Rainbow Dash said just before leaving. “Can you watch my sword while Rarity and I go back to the weather team office? I don’t need to go in there with this.”

“Of course.” Kain replied, taking Canterburn from the pegasus and hooking it to his right side.

“Guess that just leaves the two of us.” Pinkie Pie said, and the two of them made their way down the bridge.

“You know Kain, I saw the way you looked at Rarity.” Pinkie said. “I’m glad you finally told how you feel.”

“Did she tell about us then?” Kain asked.

“Nope!” Pinkie said. “I could see it all over your faces! Rarity constantly glancing your way and you not looking nearly as grumpy as you usually do.”

Kain shifted uncomfortably and sighed. Then the two continued down the bridge until about halfway when PinkiePie’s tail twitched, much to the concern of Kain.

“What was that?” Kain asked.

“That was my Pinkie sense.” The mare replied. Whenever I get a twitchy tail, that means to watch the sky.” Pinkie kept her attention upwards while hugging the railing of the bridge.

“Well, there is snow falling Pinkie.” Kain said.

“Nope, twitchy tail means that something big is going to come down.” Pinkie said.

There was an audible crack in the sky. Kain looked up, puzzled as to the fact there wasn’t any lightning before the thunder. Then a pegasus came into view, descending rapidly towards the bridge.

“Is he falling down?” Pinkie asked.

Kain examined the plummeting pony. He recognized the form that the pegasus took. He wasn’t falling, he was dive bombing. By the looks of things, that pegasus was going to crash in their general area, the dragoon dove towards Pinkie Pie to shield her from the strike. Except, instead of feeling the impact of a great crash, Kain heard the sound of armored hooves land on the path.

Kain turned away from pinkie and beheld a strange pony wearing all sorts of exotic armor. It seemed to resemble the culture of Fabul, with its monk like atmosphere,, but was metallic and appeared more like the type of armor the desert Damcyan army might have used.

“What is the meaning of this?” Kain asked, suspecting that this encounter was more than mere coincidence.

The grey pony clad in red armor looked up at Kain and spoke. “That is a very interesting sword you have there.”

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	21. Bridging the Past

Bridging the Past

Kain held fast to the blade that Rainbow Dash entrusted to him. “What of it?”

“I would very much wish to see it in battle.” The grey pony said. “I propose a sword duel, blade on blade combat.”

“And if I refuse?” Kain asked.

“Oh, don’t be that way.” The red armored pegasus said. “It’s just an exhibition match. There’ll be no life or death struggles today. Just two soldiers sparring.”

“Yeah, lets’ see you do your thing Kain!” Pinkie said.

Kain turned to her inquisitively.

“What? He doesn’t look like a bad pony. It’s just for fun right?” Pinkie said.

“See, the mare knows how to take it easy…so to speak.” The grey pegasus said.

“Just an exhibition eh? Just an exhibition.” Kain said, agreeing and preparing to spar.

The red armored pegasus drew his blade with his mouth and held it with the blade pointed to the right.

Kain hadn’t foreseen the problem with a sword duel until this moment. He’d used his spear with his forelegs, maintain control over the weapon as a pony in past battles, but a sword was different. The dragoon recalled his fight with Canterlot’s palace guards, there were swordsponies wielding blades in their mouths.

The dragoon drew the blade from his right using his mouth, but had to quickly orient the blade to point it to the left.

He’d learned to use a sword while training to become a dragoon, and while he was a competent swordsman, he preferred using a spear for combat. Now, without hands, Kain wondered if he’d even be able to fight.

The two knights stared each other down in the calm before the fight. Pinkie moved well away from the portion of the bridge where Kain and the stranger were positioned. Kain moved in for the first strike. Having fought right handed opponents before, he wagered that he’d be able to get an advantage on the stranger, Kain swung Canterburn, but was intercepted by the sword the red armored pony wielded.

Kain concluded he was fighting an expert, and quickly the stranger then swung an attack of his own. Kin dodged it with relative ease, but then the pegasus followed up his missed swing with a buck by allowing his momentum to push him forward.

Kain caught the blow with his shield, but was still knocked back by the counter attack. The stranger then turned around and made a charge. The dragoon then jumped over the charging pegasus and landed on his back mid gallop.

The pegasus was surprised by this and looked behind himself only to have a rear hoof connect with his face.

Kain then jumped off and landed not far from where the stranger first began his attack.

“Oh, so you’re quite nimble for one without wings.” The stranger said. “Very well, then I shouldn’t feel bad about using my wings then!” He then brought himself into a hover and began to fly towards Kain.

The dragoon didn’t have as much time to react on this go and could only manage to turn his body to make the stranger’s attack miss. The stranger then raised his elevation and prepared to strike from a different angle.

Kain wasn’t going to be trumped by aerial combat, and the dragoon shot up in the air to meet his opponent.

The ponies clashed; the stranger was knocked and sent spiraling mid air while Kain continued his ascent.

The pegasus correct himself, only to see the dragoon diving towards him. The stranger was able to parry the attack using his own blade, but was still knocked a bit to the side.

“Such speed. Perhaps it is the sword you wield?” the strange asked.

Kain thought about what the grey pony said.. Having used a spear most of the time, he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect using Canterburn as part of his dive bombing attacks. It didn’t allow for the straight forward charges, but instead flybys in which the dragoon would need to slash instead of thrust. Kain didn’t really like the loss of range by using a sword, but at least it was equal to his opponent’s.

“You wield that blade quite well.” The stranger continued. “However it needs more testing before I, Gilgamesh, deem it worthy.” The pegasus then brandished two more blades form seemingly nowhere and held them in his wings.

Kain stared in awe at the sudden play. “This certainly changes things.” Was all Kain could say in remark.

“Indeed it should.” Gilgamesh said and then twirled the swords in his wings. “Now have at thee!”

“Hey buddy, what gives?” Pinkie Pie asked form the outskirts of the battle. She had a bag of popcorn and was wearing strange, two-color glasses. “I thought you two were fighting a sword duel?”

“I never said how many we could use.” Gilgamesh responded.

“Oh right.” Pinkie giggled. “Oh well, I tried Kain.”

Kain decided to not waste any time and charged Gilgamesh. The move took the pegasus by surprise and he was forced to take a defensive pose with all three swords formed to make a defensive shield.

Canterburn clashed against the blades. The dragoon didn’t let up and began to search for an angle, but was met with a wall of swords with each strike.

Gilgamesh seemed to be in a trance. “Hmm, yes. There is indeed a particular quality to that sword.” He then backed away, only to charge forth in a flurry of steel. “Now it’s your turn!”

Kain then used Canterburn to deflect the steel onslaught. With each hit, Kain worried about the integrity of the blade. Even if it did appear pristine and well cared for, the dragoon briefly wondered how Rainbow Dash might react if the sword were to be damaged from this exercise.

With each blow, Kain had to maneuver himself to the side as to not let his weapon take the brunt of the impact. The dragoon also used his shield to supplement his defense. Despite its size, it was good enough to deal with the grey pony’s attacks coming from his left wing.

Kain was being backed against the railing of the bridge, attacked too fast to make an escape with a jump.

Gilgamesh then spun at an awkward angle and with one strike, knocked Kain’s borrowed sword into the air. It spun and then embedded itself into the bridge.

The grey pegasus then pointed his weapon at the dragoon, but held for a moment listening as the sound of Canterburn hitting the bridge sent out a sound. Gilgamesh’s ear twitched and he chuckled.

“Well, I must say that that is a very fine blade you used there, but it isn’t the one I’ve been searching for.” Gilgamesh then sheathed his weapons, the two wing blades just so happened to vanish as he went through the motions. “Oh well, my search continues.”

Then the pegasus leapt off of the bridge, however he was not seen flying away . It was as if he simply vanished.

Pinkie Pie went to the edge to investigate. She peered over the bridge nonchalant. “That’s one pony with places to go.” She said.

////

A half hour later, the rest of the party had arrived at the airship to meet Pinkie and Kain.

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting so long.” Twilight said.

“Ya didn’t get bored none while we were still in town did ya Pinkie Pie?” Applejack asked.

“Definitely no!” Pinkie replied. “Things are never boring with Kain around! Not just a few minutes ago he was dueling some strange meshy pony!”

The group then boarded the airship as Pinkie began to retell the events.

////

It had certainly been quite the day. Between battles, ceremonies and opening up to his feelings, Kain was ready to retire for the day. Once he boarded the intrepid with the others, he asked Midnight Oil if there were any quarters where he could rest.

The pilot directed him to one of the spare rooms aboard the airship. Kain placed his satchel by the bed and removed his cold weather garb. At that moment, he was too tired from his battle on the bridge to care about modesty and decided to lay in bed only for a brief respite.

That was until there was a knock at his door.

“Might I enter Kain?” the familiar voice of a unicorn asked.

Without thinking about it, Kain replied. “Yes you may.”

The white unicorn opened the door and saw the dragoon with neither armor nor cloak on. The dragoon tried to get out of bed to prevent Rarity from entering, but only managed to get to a standing position when she entered.

Rarity then saw Kain in a state she hadn’t seen since she first brought him to the boutique.

Both ponies blushed a bit at the situation.

“It would seem you’ve caught me at a disadvantage.” Kain said.

“I’m sorry Kain!” Rarity said while turning around. “I’d forgotten how sensitive you were to this!”

Kain managed to pull a blanket from off the bed and draped it over himself.

“All is well now milady.” Kain replied.

Rarity then turned around to speak with the dragoon once more. “I thought we could speak with each other since we hadn’t much time to ourselves since this afternoon.”

“Certainly.” Kain said, sitting back in bed while offering a space to the mare next to him.

“What a day it’s been.” Rarity said as she took up the seat next to Kain. “Is that usually how that goes? The whole award ceremony. I mean, certainly, I’ve helped the others in saving Equestria before, but I’ve never been distinguished quite like that. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to be well known for my fashion works, but for fighting Chrysalis? It just seems so strange.”

“Regardless of how it feels, you did show a great deal of bravery. “ Kain said. “You yourself have said that you weren’t a fighter, yet you were compelled to stay. You even charged head first from what I was told, isn’t’ that Rainbow Dash’s job?”

Rarity chuckled. “There was a particular pony that I had to help. I didn’t even think about the danger of the situation, I just did what felt right.”

“And that’s why the princesses honored you, Rainbow, and Pinkie today. No one ordered you to do the right thing, you simply did it. Thank you.” Kain said.

Rarity leaned her head against Kain. “Please don’t scare me like that again Kain.” She said. “I’m not certain if I could take seeing you in danger.”

“It comes with the job.” Kain replied. “But I think you’re stronger than you think you are. You didn’t run. You didn’t cower. You fought on in what way you could.”

“I suppose that is true.” Rarity said. “Usually I associate strength with Applejack or Rainbow Dash. And if my special somepony is the knight I’ve dreamt about since I was a filly, I should be as strong as he is.”

“You are.” Kain said. “And probably stronger. I’ve never seen someone come out of the darkness and still be as graceful as you Rarity. You stayed with your friends despite what you did and what you almost did. I could only hope to imitate your actions.”

“That means a lot coming from you Kain.” Rarity said, leaning closer to the dragoon.

Just then, Midnight Oil’s voice blared out from the metal speaker in the room. “Mr. Highwind, I’m sorry, but we’re going to need your help up on deck. Seems we’ve encountered some problems. Things are looking rough.”

Kain then got off the bed and immediately began donning his armor before Rarity could say anything.

“What’s the matter dear?” she asked. “You’re moving with utmost haste. Midnight Oil didn’t sound terribly troubled did he?”

“One of my old comrades was an airship pilot and engineer.” Kain replied. By the way he was speaking, things aren’t looking as good as they sound.”

Although the Intrepid’s captain wasn’t panicking, Kain knew that the situation belied his tone. He’d recognized the way Cid masked the severity of situations before.

Rarity packed his stray belongings in his satchel, she tried not to look at the stallion as he put on his armor.

“Keep safe.” She said as she gave him the satchel.

When Kain made it on deck, he noted the turbulence of the atmosphere. They were entering a storm, something Cid did not like doing on his flights.

“The snowstorm in Canterlot must have sent cold air as a front that reacted with the warm air everywhere else.” Rainbow Dash said to Midnight Oil.

“I’d love to set her down right now and just let the Intrepid ride out the storm, but it doesn’t look like there’s any good clearing to land on.” Midnight Oil said. “Looks like we’re going to have to get away from this weather.” His voice getting louder as thunder began to crack closer and closer.

Noticing Kain, the pilot turned to him and explained his role. “Mr. Highwind, I don’t know what you caught out of that conversation, but we’re facing a storm here and I could use a hoof. Ms. Dash tells me you have experience on an airship correct?”

“Yes, I do.” Kain replied.

“Good, because I need you to take the wheel.” Midnight Oil said. “I need somepony to fly the airship while I make sure things are ok with the mechanisms above deck.”

The pilot began pulling harnesses from beneath the Intrepid’s deck. The thunder and lightning intensified.

“I’ve already evacuated everypony besides us three below deck. Cosine and Codex are making sure the engines don’t go nuts, and that wonderfully studious princess is doing her best to help them.” Midnight Oil said.

Soon, the winds picked up and began blowing the three ponies’ manes wildly.

“Here, put these harnesses on.” Midnight said. “Rainbow Dash, I need eyes searching for any intense cells of the storm. Kain, do you best to keep us as stable as possible.”

Lightning then struck near one of the propellers on the port side.

“Oh for Luna’s sake.” Midnight Oil said as he ran towards the sight of the strike.

At that moment, Kain regretted putting on his armor, but there wasn’t time to remove it as turbulence soon rocked the intrepid and he was forced to take the wheel.

A curtain of rain descended upon the deck, immediately soaking everyone. Rainbow Dash then flew up to the back of the ship and began to scan the skies.

Midnight Oil had braced himself along the edge of the ship and was using his horn as a blow torch to make repairs to the airship.

Kain could feel the Intrepid fluctuate in different directions. One moment it veered upward, and the next it was headed down. Luckily, Midnight Oil had been able to apply a mechanism that allowed the steering to be done from one apparatus.

It seemed however, that the storm could not be out run, and the Intrepid was well into the climatic event. Flashes of lightning illuminated the clouds around them. Every minute, more lightning bolts would strike the deck of the Intrepid, fortunately none hit any of the vital propellers of the airship.

“Don’t mind the bolts too much!” Midnight yelled. “I specifically built the deck with inclement weather in mind! Beneath the boards are electrical attracting and dispersal systems to keep the lightning from damaging the critical parts, so there’s definitely nothing to w---“ he was cut off by yet another lightning strike. This time, however, it crashed in Kain’s proximity.

While it miraculously didn’t hit the dragoon, it struck and snapped the tether connecting Kain with the airship. Before the dragoon could do anything else, Rainbow Dash then yelled to the two stallions, “We’ve got trouble! It looks like air currents are going to get really rough!”

Not a second later, the Intrepid was jarring up and down. Kain was doing his best to keep the ship aligned, all the while rain and light filled his field of vision. Just when things felt as if they were under control, the Intrepid dipped and ascended so rapidly that Kain was knocked into the air and back on deck.

He slid forward and beyond the wheel, only for the airship to experience an even faster dive and ascension. Had his tether still been in place, the dragoon would have been brought back to the deck. Instead, he was sent into the air, barely missing one of the Intrepid’s propeller blades. He only saw the black shadow of the ship in the distance as he realized he was overboard.

The only action now to take now was, fortunately as a dragoon, to align himself to take the impact of a cataclysmic descent. Kain oriented himself to make a crash landing, much the same way he would against a heavily armored opponent.

He didn’t see the ground until lightning illuminated the surface of the piece of earth he was going to crash into.

He skidded, crashed, and then everything went dark.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	22. Half Empty

Half Empty

Somehow, it was as if he was going through the motions in a dream like state. Kain had recognized that he was in danger and had pulled himself out of a body of water after crash landing. Still dazed from the impact, the dragoon passed out after dragging himself many meters away from the pond in a listless state.

Eventually he awoke and checked himself for injury. He wandered in the pouring rain with his spear and satchel, which was missing some of his supplies including his cloak. Worst of all he had lost Canterburn in the fall.

But by some miracle he’d survived. Now all that was left to do was to return to civilization and he’d be able to let Rar---.

The dragoon stopped in his tracks. Where was he going with this? Did he really want to go back to a pony? The totality of what occurred over the past few days had settled upon Kain. What was it? Settling for someone else, and a mare no less? How could he have let it come to him showing interest to anyone other than Rosa? Why had he settled? Was it because he had no other choice? Because he was stuck in Equestria?

Princess Luna knew that he wasn’t from this world, yet she invited him to be in her guard, supported him to form friendships with these ponies. She’d been the one to have brought him here, how else could she have known so much about him?

Worst of all, he’d been introduced to Rarity, and had his priorities diverted.

Kain then remembered the one night he’d spent repairing Fluttershy’s cottage. The mares told stories how they were the ‘Bearers of the Elements of Harmony’. They were something akin to VIP’s in this land, protectors of ancient relics.

He then noted the glow of a familiar town during a lull in the rain, and then a sound. It was faint, but Kain heard the sound of an airship. It was descending towards the ground. It seemed the Intrepid had survived the storm and was making a landing near Ponyville.

Then curtains of rain resumed falling, and the dragoon conceived a plan. Kain knew it was a risky move, but if he was going to ever get home, he needed to play his cards right. He then picked up his pace towards Ponyville.

////

The storm had passed and dawn had just begun. Kain wanted to see if there was any activity from the Intrepid.

Given last night’s storm it was unlikely that any of the ponies had left the airship. Sure enough, the mares were the first ones to leave the vessel.

Each one went their separate way, most likely to gather supplies and search for him.

The dragoon made his gambit and jumped aboard the Intrepid. Not surprisingly, he was met by the crew.

“Kain!” said Midnight Oil. “You survived the fall!” You just missed the others. They went back into town to prepare a search party. Rarity is worried sick about you and---“

Before the engineer could finish, Kain had pounced upon Cosine and Codex, knocking them out cold.

“What the hay are you doing?!” Midnight asked angrily.

Before anything else happened, Kain gave him a swift strike with a forehoof.

“Ensuring an escape plan.” Kain replied.

////

Rarity had just entered the parlor of her boutique to search for items in aid for a rescue. Sweetie Belle had thankfully stayed the night at the Apples’ farm, but the whole store was eerily calm. She managed to put together a sufficient amount of supplies in her saddle bags before deciding to depart. When she made her way downstairs, she saw Kain standing at the door.

“Kain, you’re okay!” Rarity exclaimed while making a break for the dragoon.

She grasped him in a hug with both forelegs around his neck. All the while, Kain remained still.

“How did you ever make it out of the fall? Why you hardly look like you have a scratch on you!” Rarity said. “I was so worried that I’d never see you again.” The unicorn sniffled.

Kain scolded himself once more. How could he have feelings for this…pony?

If anyone should be sobbing because he’d gone missing, it should be Rosa.

Rarity released him. “Oh my.” She said, coming to a realization. “We must tell the others before they depart without knowing you’re safe.” Rarity turned around to the door, but stopped, noting Kain’s continued silence since he’d arrived.

Before she could turn around and say anything, Kain struck and knocked her out. The dragoon then picked her up and carried her on his back out the rear entrance. Kain used the avenues and alleys away from the main road to get to the Intrepid.

Once there, he tied Rarity to the mast of the Intrepid along with Midnight Oil. He then brought out a pair of miniature shackles from his satchel and placed them on both unicorns’ heads. Kain then looked satisfied at the leverage he’d acquired.

He went below deck to prime the engines. Kain then passed by the two bound earth ponies. After starting the airship’s power source, the dragoon then got to work on securing the engine room. He brought out many red and yellow crystals from his satchel and placed them along the walls of the room.

When he returned to the surface, the airship was beginning to come to life with its propellers whirling at a slow speed. Kain looked up to the skies, his hooves at the controls of the airship ready for lift off.

An audible crack broke the rhythmic sounds of the airship and Kain was knocked away from the controls.

“Alright buddy,” a raspy voice spoke. “fool us twice and we’re angry, but a third time? Seriously, what is it with you changelings? Just leave everypony here and I won’t pulverize you for trying to kidnap them.”

Rainbow Dash was hovering; forelegs crossed wearing a look of disdain.

“I was not expecting you so soon.” Kain said, coughing and getting up. “No matter, you’ve just moved things along faster.”

“Alright, where’s your queen?” Rainbow Dash said, taunting the dragoon.

“What makes you think I’m one of those shapeshifters?” Kain asked.

“Quit trying already.” Rainbow Dash said flatly. “Look, we busted you all before, now it's just sad.”

“I see.” Kain said.

The dragoon shot up in the air, to the bewilderment of the pegasus. He then came racing down towards her. Rainbow Dash barely had enough time to move out of the dragoon’s attack, and was still grazed by the hit.

“No…” the cyan pony said in disbelief.

“I hope it's clear to you now that I am who I say I am.”

“But why? Rainbow Dash asked.

Kain remained unsettlingly still and said, “It's become clear to me now, I donot belong here and whatever I thought I was working towards here was for naught. I allowed myself to be used as someone’s pawn.”

Kain turned his head to Rarity, tied to the mast and still unconscious. “And I almost let her take my eyes away from what was really important.”

“But you said you were over that Rosa mare, Rarity said you liked her now!” Rainbow Dash yelled indignantly.

“Rosa is a woman, not some pony!” Kain adamantly stated. “I will get back to her and take her for myself. Do not stand in my way.”

“Like hay I won’t!” Rainbow Dash yelled and then charged the dragoon.

Kain dodged the aerial tackle and turned to face the Pegasus’ follow up attack.

Blinded by rage, Rainbow Dash turned around and spoke with disdain. “ Traitor…” and then began another fly by.

“Not the first time I’ve been called such.” Kain said venomously.

Just as Rainbow Dash neared Kain, he ducked low and jumped with an uppercut, taking Rainbow Dash into the air with him. The pegasus gasped as she was winded by the strike, but managed to buck the dragon knight away and stabilize herself.

Kain was able to re-orient himself as well and took aim to land on the deck of the Intrepid. As he re-aligned his form and prepared for a dive, Rainbow Dash crashed into him, but before she could disengage Kain grabbed and held onto her. He then swung the Pegasus around and kicked her down to the deck.

After Rainbow Dash crashed, Kain landed. “What poor form.” Kain said.

Rainbow Dash struggled to stand, and spat out blood. “I’m not going to let you take her.” She said grimacing from pain.

“Stay down.” Kain said and then leapt towards the pegasus, and punched her, knocking her out, to which she fell over the railing of the Intrepid to the ground where a shocked Twilight was approaching.

“Rainbow Dash!” she screamed after seeing her friend fall.

The alicorn rushed over to her friend and began casting healing magic.

“Oh no, oh no! Who could have done this to you?” Twilight asked.

“Kain…” the pegasus weakly said.

Twilight looked up at the Intrepid from where Rainbow Dash had fallen. She wore a look of confusion from that last statement. After stabilizing her friend, Twilight then awkwardly took to the air. The princess was then shocked to see Kain holding Rarity and Midnight Oil hostage.

“That’s close enough your majesty.” Kain said.

“What are you doing Kain?!” Twilight questioned angrily.

“It has become apparent that I do not belong here and am being held against my wishes.” Kain said.

“What?” Twilight asked. “Nopony is holding you hostage.”

“It would seem that one of your fellow royalty has conscripted my services.” Kain said. “Princess Luna has taken advantage of my situation and my services long enough. She’s even tried to pass along a decoy for my emotions to prevent me from seeing the truth.”

“What’s gotten into you Kain.” Twilight continued asking, upset. “Why are you hurting my friends? Your friends?”

“I’m only going to say this once,” Kain began. ‘Tell your fellow princesses that it is in their best interest to send me home. However, if I see anyone try to interfere, the hostages’ lives are forfeit. You’ve half a day to bring me what I desire, a way out of this world. Otherwise, I take collateral payment for abuse of my skills and I’ll destroy this airship. If at any moment there is a move made for this vessel prior to the time I’ve put forth, the ship will be destroyed.”

Rarity had just awoken to listen in on the conversation before she saw Twilight retreat from the Intrepid. Kain then made his way over to the controls and proceeded to put the airship into an ascent.

“How could you?” the unicorn drearily asked. “What good will all of this do? Why are you going to kill us all?” she screamed.

“I tire of these games I’ve always been involved in.” Kain said. “Only one thing has ever mattered, and that is my love for Rosa.”

“You can’t be serious?!” exclaimed Rarity.

“The only things that have changed have been the obstacles that I have faced.” Kain said. “Twice I’ve been used for some ulterior motive. Regardless of who my actions have benefited, I have always been cast aside”

“So that’s it then?” Rarity asked. “You’re just going to let it come to life or death”

“It should not come to that.” Kain said. “I doubt your princesses would allow harm to befall one as important as you. I’ve seen the lengths some would go to make sure someone was safe. Now they will give me what I desire and I’ll finally be rid of this place.”

The intrepid was then put into a route high above Ponyville in a large circle.

“Of course, I’ve no quarry with the alternative.”

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	23. Half Full

Half Full

Kain wondered how he could have possibly survived the impact from falling. Certainly, he was capable of landing from great heights as a dragoon, but the storm hadn’t allowed him to adjust his crash landing. He recalled slamming into the ground and skidding in and out of a body of water.

The dragoon examined his body to look for injuries. Apart from the pain he felt from the crash, the dragoon discovered that he was essentially naked. Upon further examination, he saw tracks leading from a small pond to where he was now. Kain conjectured that he must have pulled himself out, only after abandoning his armor.

Looking back at the water, Kain decided not to try and reclaim it just yet as he wasn’t too confident to swim as a pony. The dragoon did note that he still had his satchel with his change of clothes inside. He donned his cloak and equipped the only weapon he had available, Canterburn.

There was another loss, he observed, his spear and shield also deep underwater. Hopefully, Equestrian smiths would be able to repair any damage to his gear should it have suffered any corrosion.

Kain noted that he was in a cave of sorts as there were only minor illuminations from the lightning visible through a hole in the ceiling. There was also what appeared to be a small pony-sized break in the wall with a track between the pond and the hole in the wall.

The dragoon wondered just how many people, or rather ponies, actually knew about this place. It didn’t look well-travelled, yet the tracks looked fresh as if something had recently plowed into…or outside of this cave?

Apart from the lightning, there was a subtle glow to the cave given off by some crystals. The dragoon concluded he must have broken into this chamber with his crash. Kain made his way through the hole, limping as he walked.

Unsure of where he was, he pulled out the map Princess Luna had given him, rummaging through the satchel he noted he lost a great deal of items, probably also at the bottom of the pond.

Looking at the map, Kain noted that Ponyville wasn’t far off, and then he realized that the others would most definitely be concerned searching for him seeing as he was knocked overboard an airship.

The rain was still falling at a heavy rate, but Kain didn’t want to waste any time. As he made his way to Ponyville, the downpour began to subside and the sun started to rise. Kain chided himself for getting stranded. After just speaking with Rarity about getting into dangerous situations, here he was, lost and probably presumed dead.

He picked up his pace.

////

It was well into the morning by the time Kain had been able to make it to town. The dragoon noted the Intrepid in the skies just over Ponyville. He wondered what it was doing, perhaps surveying the area?

If there were a search party under way, it made sense for the airship to be retracing its path instead of doing circles over the town. Kain made a note to ask once he met with someone in town.

As he got closer, he noticed a particular pegasus maintaining her distance between the airship and the town.

“Rainbow Dash!” Kain called out to the cyan mare.

She paused midair, and then bolted to his location. Good, he needed to get word to Rarity as soon as possible and Rainbow Dash would be his best bet in relaying the information.

The dragoon noticed Rainbow’s speed and that she showed no signs of slowing down. She collided with him and sent the dragoon sprawling across the ground.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face again!” Rainbow Dash yelled.

She then made another dive at Kain before he could stand up. He winced in pain and barely asked, “What is the meaning of this Rainbow Dash?”

The dragoon got to his hooves and prepared for another attack.

“Don’t try and trick me!” Rainbow Dash shouted “You already said what you planned to do and don’t think that wearing that ‘disguise’ will do you any good. I’m not stupid you lousy traitor.”

The words she uttered had pained Kain far worse than any blow he’d received yet.

“I don’t understand.” Kain said. “What have I done? Did something befall Rarity?”

In the blink of an eye, Rainbow blasted forth and punched Kain, sending him careening along the ground once more.

“You monster! What kind of sick game are you playing?” Rainbow asked, temper boiling over. “First you steal the airship and kidnap Rarity, you beat me up and threaten all the ponies you have on board, saying you’re doing it all for that Rosa mare we all thought you were over.”

Rainbow continued attacking the dragoon during her explanation. “Now you come over here, acting like you did nothing wrong?” she continued, while panting from the exertion of fighting. “No way, I’m not gonna give you a chance to fight back this time.”

“Rainbow Dash, wait!” cried a frantic Twilight as she rushed over to the two ponies.”

“Watch out Twilight!” Rainbow yelled. “He might try something!”

“That’s not Kain, or rather not the Kain that has Rarity and the Intrepid’s crew hostage!” Twilight said.

“How do you know for sure?” Rainbow Dash asked. “He could have jumped off the airship when I wasn’t looking. He survived one fall from it before.”

“I’ve been watching from the library with my telescope.” Twilight said. “Kain was still on the Intrepid when you sped down here to fight…this Kain.”

The alicorn’s horn began to glow and a healing spell began to wash over the dragoon.

“Who are you?” Twilight asked.

“I am Kain.” The dragoon replied.

“That’s exactly what the Kain up in the airship said.” Rainbow Dash said. “Now way there’s two of you.”

Twilight raised a brow. “Unless...” She began as she scanned Kain with her magic. “Kain, how did you manage to survive falling from the Intrepid. More to the matter, what exactly happened to you?”

“As a dragoon, I am impervious to injury if I can land correctly.” Kain said. “When I was overboard the airship I knew my best chance was to try to crash land even if I couldn’t see the ground. I remember waking up in a cave after nearly drowning, then I set out for Ponyville.”

“The Mirror Pool.” Twilight said assuredly. “But the question is, why is this Kain so different from the Kain that’s flying the Intrepid over our heads right now?”

“When Pinkie Pie went into the pool and made all of those copies, they weren’t easy to discern from the real Pinkie. But these two Kains seem as different as night and day.” Twilight said in her analysis.

////

Two knights, one in white armor and the other in dark blue draconic armor, made their way over a silent lunar landscape having just exited a cave.

“I think this cave should be a good place for the group to rest.” The paladin said.

“There don’t appear to be any other entrances Cecil, so everyone inside should be safe.” The dragoon said.

“There aren’t any wards nearby, so we’ll need to take shifts.” Cecil said.

“Very well.” Kain replied. “I’ll stand watch first.” The dragoon sat upon a rock just outside of the cave’s entrance.

“I don’t think there’s such a thing as a normal morning, but a few shifts between the two of us should be enough.” Cecil said.

“Don’t forget about me!” A ninja said walking out of the entrance.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll gladly take the later shifts. I’m going to need some beauty rest.” And with that Edge stretched and went back into the cave.

Cecil moved to sit down with Kain.

“I see that you don’t trust me.” Kain said. “I can’t say I blame you though.”

“Kain, you know that’s not what I meant to imply.“ Cecil said.

“Of course it is Cecil,” Kain said. “I’ve betrayed your trust twice now. You’d be a fool not to keep an eye on me.”

“Kain, maybe I do have a reason to be suspicious of you, but I also have a reason to trust you.” Cecil said. “Things aren’t as cut and dry as we thought they were in the past. Becoming a paladin has showed me that.”

“How so?” Kain asked. “When I was with Golbez, we only saw you enter the shrine as a dark knight and return as a paladin.”

“It was an experience I won’t forget.” Cecil said. “A voice called out to me and against all resignations, I entered the shrine. I was so sure that I was ready to become a paladin after doing all the things that the false Baronian king ordered the Red wings to do. When the light shone upon me, I was clad in this armor. I thought my repentance was enough.”

“Was it not?” Kain asked.

“No, before I even made another step, a figure dressed in my dark knight armor confronted me.” Cecil said. “He drew his blade and attacked me. It was in that battle that I learned my first lesson as a holy knight, ‘A true paladin sheathes his sword.’ “

“I did not engage my doppelgänger and he soon faded and returned to the mirror. I never forgot what it felt like though. He radiated that same menacing feeling everyone who ever met my dark self must have felt.” Cecil said, wearing a look of introspection. “I could sense all the hate for that dark knight, all the despair, and even the cowardice I felt. That memory has been with me ever since.”

////

Kain looked up at the Intrepid circling above.

This was it. There wasn’t simply some copy running amok. Kain realized that this was the dark side he needed to defeat.

“I need to get aboard the airship.” Kain said.

“That may not be the best idea.” Twilight said. “the Kain on the airship threatened to…hurt the ponies he has hostage if he saw anypony make a move for the airship.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m not just any pony.” Kain said. “I believe that I’m the only one who can stop him.”

“Pretty big words from somepony who could just be a copy.” Rainbow Dash said.

“Copies, neither he nor I are.” Kain said. “We are one in the same. He is my dark side incarnate. And today I will make my atonement for it.”

Both mares looked at the dragoon with an air of confidence.

“Then the question is how do we get you up there?” Twilight asked.

////

As sunset approached, the group was ready to enact their plan. While they did send word to the princesses of the current situation, Kain and the others couldn’t stand to wait to let his dark side hold all the pieces. The party decided to launch Kain at the airship, since he could not jump high enough on his own.

Pinkie Pie had offered the use of one of her cannons, but the idea was dismissed amid concerns that the sound would alert the Intrepid’s hostage taker. Instead, the group decided to use the better part of the day constructing a catapult.

Twilight oversaw the plans and triple checked the angles of the catapult as it was being constructed.

“We’re only going to have one shot at this Kain.” She said as the sound of saws and hammers were working on the catapult in a secluded part of Sweet Apple acres. “If we launch you, would you be able to correct your landing using your dragoon abilities?”

“It won’t be like falling from an airship.” Kain said. “As long as I’m above the Intrepid, I can adjust my descent.”

The creation was a massive undertaking for only a few hours’ time, but the Apples had been a great help in its construction. Kain noted Pinkie Pie sitting over with Sweetie Belle

Pinkie Pie wasn’t bouncing up and down like her usual self, but still wore a smile like always.

“Don’t you worry Sweetie Belle, Kain is going up there to stop his meanie self and save your sister!” Pinkie said.

The unicorn filly stymied a sniffle as the dragoon approached.

“You’re going to stop him right?” Sweetie Belle asked.

“Yes, I will do what I have to in order to save Rarity and the other ponies on board.” Kain said.

“I think I know what you meant from before.” Sweetie Belle said. “About being a dragoon. It might be scary, but you’re going to help. Aren’t you a little bit scared?”

“It matters not what I feel, but what I’m going to do.” Kain said. “Everyone will come out safe.” Kain said and then departed for the other ponies gathered around the catapult.

On his way, he was met by Spike.

“So,” the dragon began. “You really like her don’t you?”

“Indeed I do.” Kain said. “I can’t let anything befall her. I’ve come too far to let the one semblance of peace be taken from my life.”

“I just gotta know.” Spike began. “What did I do wrong? Why doesn’t she like me how she likes you?”

Kain then stopped. He then faced Spike and put a hoof on the dragon’s shoulder.

“You mustn’t fall into despair or envy.” Kain said. “Those feelings can lead you down a dangerous path. You need only look at my tale to know what evils can come from jealousy. Right now my dark side has manifested into physical form and threatens not only a pony that I care for deeply, but a pony that everyone here knows and loves. It could have all been prevented had I the resolve to abandon those feeling I had when I was younger.”

“There are moments like these,” Kain said, looking up at the airship in the sky. “and moments like these,” he turned his head back at Spike. “that define who we’re going to be.”

The dragon remained silent for moment, and then looked at Kain. “Go save Rarity Kain.” Spike said confidently.

Kain nodded and the two of them approached the catapult.

“Well, this is about as good as we can make a catapult on such short notice.” Applejack said.

“Eeyup.” Big Mac agreed.

“Kain, make sure you take care of yourself.” Fluttershy said. “I know you want to save everypony, but that includes you as well.”

I will try Fluttershy,” Kain said. “but I know who I have to prioritize now. You have all shown me friendship I thought I’d never experience in my life ever again and for that I’m eternally grateful.”

Kain neared the loading part of the catapult before turning to Rainbow Dash. He reached for his side where Canterburn was holstered.

“Hold onto it for now,” Rainbow Dash said. “It’s the only weapon you have right now. Just make sure to bring it back to me. I didn’t fight Chrysalis so I could have nothing to show for it.” The cyan pegasus then glared with a smile at the dragoon.

Kain then climbed onto the catapult.

“Alright Kain, let’s go through a rundown of the plan.” Twilight said. “You board the Intrepid and deal with Dark Kain. Depending on how everything goes, throw one of the two stones I made for you. Use the blue one upon success and the red one if things aren’t looking good.”

“While you have you’re doppelgänger distracted, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and I will get into position with my balloon. We’ll be ready for an emergency evacuation once we get everything set up, but it will take us some time to get everything in place. Hopefully, it won’t have to come to that.” The alicorn princess said. “Are you ready Kain?”

The dragoon took a look around him, at all the expectant faces. “I’m ready.” He said.

“Okay then,” Twilight said. “On my mark, cut the rope Big Mac.”

“Eeyup.” The red stallion said before grabbing an axe with his mouth.

Twilight eyed the airship’s path. “Still maintaining the same route.” She said.

“The wind is calm.” Rainbow Dash said.

“Good.” Twilight continued.

As the Intrepid made a turn towards their direction, Twilight waved her hoof down. “Now!”

Big Mac cut the rope in one fell swing and sent Kain airborne.

The dragoon flew at an amazing speed, up and over the cloud tops. He could see the land of Equestria bathed in the light of sunset. It was just as beautiful as the Blue Planet. At the apex of his ascent, Kain eyed the Intrepid and began to steer himself downward to where he and the airship would meet.

This was it.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	24. Totality

Totality

The dark dragoon stayed atop the deck of the Intrepid for extended periods of time, only briefly going below deck to check on the engines and bound crew. Kain was patient, in a matter of hours, he’d finally get what he wanted, either another chance at finding Rosa or to be given the peace of oblivion.

As he made his way once more above deck, he noted the colors of the sky changing. Soon, he’d get his answer.

“Just a little while longer.” He said.

Rarity and Midnight Oil were still bound to the mast of the airship. The mare, despite having not literally to have been fighting, looked dreary and battle worn.

“What did any of this mean?” Rarity asked. “For all the work you put into getting over your past, only for you to become the very thing you despised once more. What did I do? Why did I allow myself to even consider having feelings for such a pony?”

“I am no pony.” Kain replied. “If I can get home, I can finally be rid of this diminutive body. Understand this pony, I could never have feelings for an animal.” Kain spat out venomously.

Rarity could only look up at the dragoon with the utmost sorrow, eyes welling up with tears.

“You’re complete scum.” Midnight Oil said. “Couldn’t you see how much she cared about you? I saw it the first time you two boarded this airship. And now you’re throwing it in her face? You make me sick!”

“Enough!” Kain shouted. “Speak more of this, and I will find a way to silence you without taking your life!”

Hoof beats clopped onto the front of the airship.

The dragoon that was threatening the two unicorns turned around. “I warned you ponies on prematurely coming to this vessel, now-“ he stopped himself as he observed the intruder. “What devilry is this?” he asked.

The pony that had landed stood with the wind whipping his cloak and mane.

“Leave them be.” The cloaked interloper said.

The armored dragoon lowered his weapon and turned to face this intruder. Both unicorns stared in bewilderment at the situation.

“Is this some sort of ruse?” Dark Kain said as he approached his other side. “I’m going to enjoy killing you and tossing you off this airship. It’ll be their one warning. Now tell me, who are you imposter?”

Kain then noted his dark side approaching with an air of caution.

“I am you. We are the same person.” Kain said.

“Don’t joke with me!” Dark Kain said. “Even if you are the pink one in disguise, I won’t hold any reservations about making an example of you!”

“Our father is Ricard Highwind, former captain of the Baronian Dragoons.” Kain said, to which his doppelgänger stopped in his tracks.

“We took an oath to the dragon of the name Baron and Deist of this world. In our past, we’d fallen in love with Rosa Joanna Farrel.” The cloaked dragoon continued.

“Impossible!” Dark Kain said.

“After all that we’ve experienced, this is hardly the most outrageous thing to befall us.” Kain said.

“Enough!” Dark Kain said. “Illusion or devil, I will slay you!” then he attacked the hooded dragoon.

Kain used what experience he gained from his first battle using Canterburn against Gilgamesh, he counted himself fortunate to have been challenged on the bridge yesterday.

Dark Kain lunged, and Kain rotated along the side of the spear thrust to deliver a powerful buck to his armored counterpart. The attack jarred Dark Kain, but otherwise left him unharmed.

“Right, the armor.” Kain said.

Dark Kain swung his spear in a sweeping motion. The hooded dragoon needed to fight around the ranged weapon. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed being a dragoon. Keeping your opponents at a distance was the main perks of using a spear.

Fighting with a sword against a spear was part of his early practice against dragoons he trained with, but this was no practice, and this was someone who probably knew his every move. To make matters worse, Dark Kain had his shield, offering limited openings to exploit.

For the battle, Kain needed to fight patiently and around his opponent. Since he didn’t have any armor, he was much more nimble than normal, but it also meant that he couldn’t afford to be hit, not even by a glancing blow.

When the dark dragoon thrust his spear forward, Kain instinctively went in close in order to get into range, however his adversary then attempted to bash him with his shield to the face. Kain was forced to duck and withdraw from his push. When he’d dealt with his fellow dragoons from before, it was as simple as dodging to the left and going for their attacking angle, but fighting his reflection as different.

It wasn’t so much that he was fighting himself, Kain was well practiced in combat and could change tactics if necessary. The problem was that he was fighting another left-handed, or rather hooved, opponent.

Kain realized that he’d need to mirror his own learned movements in order to compensate. The dark dragoon then made another swing; this time the hooded dragoon leapt over and to the right to deliver a double buck before the armored dragoon could spin up another attack.

Once again having left his opponent recoiling from a kick, Kain seized the opportunity for a follow up. He spun around and made a move to kick off his opponent’s head with a somersault.

Dark Kain grunted from the strikes, but was able to react with a low sweep of his spear to trip the recently landed dragoon.

Kain was tripped and knocked to his side. Dark Kain continued by attempting to plunge the spear straight down through Kain. The hooded dragoon barely rolled out of the way when the spear was driven into the deck of the Intrepid.

Kain regained his stance and kept his distance from his dark self.

“So you aren’t some copy or illusion.” Dark said.

“Hardly.” Kain replied.

“Then why do you impede our goals?” Dark Kain asked. “Can you not see where our weakness has led us? No more I say! It is time we take charge of our life!”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Kain said, entering a combat stance. “You’ve governed our decisions for far too long.”

Dark Kain twirled his spear around and pointed it at the hooded dragoon. “I see it now. You’re the reason why I was so weak.” He then charged with blinding speed.

Kain sidestepped to avoid the attack, but Dark Kain stopped once he passed the hooded dragoon and spun his weapon in a circle, striking his intended target.

Kain was close enough not to have been skewered by the business end of the spear, but was sending sprawling across the deck.

It was only a few moments before he realized that the armored dragoon was airborne and coming down upon him. The hooded dragoon rolled onto his hooves and then side jumped the crash landing which shook the Intrepid and pointed the airship’s nose downward.

Both dragoons stumbled and slid with the change in the incline. Kain then made a rush for the controls. He managed to put the Intrepid into an ascent, but before he could level the airship, Dark Kain charged him, leaving the airship rising and the two dragoons fighting on another incline when the hooded dragoon had to leave the controls in order to dodge.

Kain then saw that he was at the higher part of the tilted airship and decided to counter attack by running down the incline.

Dark Kain readied his lance, waiting for gravity and speed of his opponent to do the work for him, but then Kain leapt high over the dark dragoon and landed on the lower part of the incline behind him.

Kain didn’t hesitate, by the time the armored dragoon could turn around; he leapt diagonally and crashed straight into his opponent. He then used the opportunity to return to the controls and re-align the airship, which by this time had gone up by a substantial distance. He then looked to see where his dark side was, only to note his absence on deck.

That only left one place for Dark Kain to be. The hooded dragoon briefly looked up and then jumped up to intercept the dark dragoon in midair.

Without an advantage in range, he was risking a lot in this move. Indeed the dark dragoon did have the spear pointed and ready for his ascent. Kain then angled his ascent slightly to the right just before both knights collided. Dark Kain lurched to his left and was dragged back into the air before he could launch himself downward. Kain had caught the spear in his hooves and was attempting to wrestle control of the weapon away.

Though the move took Dark Kain by surprise, he eventually regained control of the spear and kicked Kain down, at an angle way from the Intrepid’s deck. For Kain, his descent was slow despite being sent at an unbelievable speed downward.

The dragoon looked at the deck of the Intrepid and at Rarity, still tied to the mast. There was only a look of horror on her face as she saw him being sent downward.

He looked around in the sky for any signs of Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and her balloon, but it appeared they weren’t in position yet.

He’d failed.

There wouldn’t be enough time to catapult back onto the airship after falling, even if he came out of the fall uninjured. His dark side was plotting out a do or die scenario. He was planning on killing anyone who stood in his way.

Kain wanted, needed, another chance to stop the darkness. He looked up at the airship, its distance from him ever growing. His legs screamed in anger; all Kain needed to do was get back up there, but he needed ground to jump off from.

At least he thought he needed ground.

The dragoon then kicked off the air itself as if he were jumping of the ground normally, it felt as if the air beneath his hooves solidified to support him.

The hooded dragoon shot straight up and over the intrepid. He landed in front of Dark Kain.

“What does it take to be rid of interlopers?” the armored dragoon asked.

He then charged to re-engage Kain.

There weren’t any more tactics for the hooded dragoon to employ, he took to the air. The dark dragoon jumped up to meet him in combat, but Kain immediately dove downward to interrupt the ascent.

With a powerful strike, Kain slammed straight into his dark self and sent him crashing down onto the deck of the airship.

Dark Kain then kicked his hooded opponent off and made another blindingly fast charge.

Kain jumped up a bit and then launched himself off of his adversary’s head and into the air once more. Dark Kain could only try to meet him in the sky. This time, weapons clashed as spear and sword were swung.

The dark dragoon deflected a blow from Canterburn and knocked Kain away from the engagement, but the hooded dragoon was able to propel himself forward and jar his opponent.

It looked as if the dark dragoon would plummet away from the Intrepid, but it was not to be. The armored dragoon also propelled himself forward to meet Kain.

“It figures as much.” Kain muttered to himself before once again being locked in combat.

The two dragon knights clashed once more before they realized that they were losing altitude and were falling beneath the airship. Both shot upwards and onto the deck to continue the fight.

Apart from their gear, both dragoons seemed evenly matched. Kain noted that he was closer to Rarity and Midnight than the controls. He attempted to make a break for the hostages, but Dark Kain made a move as well.

Instead of a follow up attack, Kain saw his dark counterpart kick the controls, causing the Intrepid to shake and point downwards. The airship was pointed straight for a crash landing in Ponyville.

The dark dragoon then brandished a fire fang and threw it onto the front of the ship, igniting the deck.

Kain got to his feet, but was almost immediately swept into the air.

“Why do I even bother?!” Dark Kain said. “Every single time I try to do something to help me, there’s always something to stand in my way.”

Kain could only stare back at the emotionless helmet of his dark side as he spoke, both being carried upwards.

“Now it seems that fate has enacted the greatest cruelty by putting me in my own way.” Dark Kain said, and then looked at the hooded dragoon. “But no matter, you will help me. Once that pony you’ve deluded us into liking dies, you’ll have no choice but to help get us back to Rosa.”

The armored pony then clasped over Kain in a vice grip. “You will not save her!” the dark side said.

Kain struggled to break free of the grapple, all of the while looking off into the distance and seeing the Intrepid falling closer and closer to the earth. The sun had completely set by this time. The fire burning atop the airship being the only thing still visible from how high up they were.

“You will not save any of them.” The dark dragoon lamented. “You see the Intrepid is quite literally a powder keg now. It was a good thing we saved all of those magic shards wasn’t it?”

Kain recalled that he didn’t have all of his items after he awoke from the crash into the mirror pool cave. Then he realized that the dozens of fire and thunder fangs he’d collected must have gone with his dark side.

Kain then tried desperately to break free, but the armored dragoon didn’t even budge. More alarming was the smoke that appeared to emanate from his dark side. Despite all the wind in his ears, Kain could hear a hissing sound.

To his horror, he then saw the cause of the smoke and sound. His dark side was binding the two of them together. The hooded dragoon soon felt all of the history once more from past to present, all the anguish, rage, and envy suddenly returned to him.

It was everything that embodied his dark side. It was every fiber of that armored pony’s being. It felt strangely comforting to feel those emotions so strongly once again. They’d been pried out of him only hours before, but he hadn’t noticed until now how profound they were.

There was a strange force at work, sudden clarity, but also as if Kain was losing himself. He wanted badly to go back to Rosa now, or was that his dark side? The hooded dragoon glanced once more at the nose diving airship and reality set upon him once more.

Kain kicked himself off of his doppelgänger’s body and launched himself far higher than his assailant. Not a second later did he maneuver himself into position for a dive bomb.

Kain then “jumped” downward back at the armored dragoon; he crashed into him and began to pummel him with his free hoof, hoping disorient him or even knock him out, all the while dragging him downward to the Intrepid.

It just didn’t seem like he was moving fast enough to reach the airship; Kain kicked his legs again, and the two dragoons sped down even faster.

Another kick, and soon they were plummeting at break neck speed. Kain had only one chance to get it right if he was to save Rarity and the Intrepid’s crew. When the dive bombing dragoons made impact with the deck of the airship, they crashed through the floor of the deck and sent the vessel into a spiral.

Amid the interior wreckage of the airship, Kain slowly got up and looked down upon the pony he’d used to land on. His dark side was knocked out, or maybe even dead, but he didn’t have time to check. The hooded dragoon then checked his adversary’s belonging and found that he still indeed had ice fangs.

Kain used one of the magic shards on the area to prevent the flames from spreading deeper into the intrepid. Ice spread around the gaping wound of the airship, including over the armored dragoon.

Kain leapt out onto the deck, landing uneasily due to the erratic motions of the Airship. He brought out more ice fangs and shattered them over the deck of the Intrepid and then bolted from the controls.

Kain stabilized the airship before it could crash mere meters from Ponyville.

He then ran to the mast and cut the captives free. ”Rarity, are you alright?” Kain asked. “I’m sorry that this happened, I’d no idea that-“ he was cut off by the white unicorn now embracing him.

“Thank goodness you’re alive!” Rarity said. “I just knew that horrible monster wasn’t the same pony I had feelings for. But it’s over now right?”

“A few repairs here and there, but I think she’ll be okay.” Midnight said. Both Rarity and Kain stared at the pilot. “Oh sorry! I’ll just head below deck and untie Cosine and Codex.” The engineer moved below deck hastily.

“So, is he, the dark side, gone?” Rarity asked.

“No, he’s out, I’m almost sure of it, but,” Kain said before gasping out in pain. The dragoon shuddered as well, attempting to move.

“What’s wrong Kain?!” Rarity asked.

Kain felt a sharp stab of cold go through his chest. No one had actually attacked him, but the pain felt real. The dragoon looked back at where he’d left his doppelgänger and then jumped back down.

He saw the other dragoon beneath the ice, and used Canterburn to break through and pull out the armored dragoon. Kain landed on the deck only a short distance from Rarity.

Rarity recoiled and stepped back she saw the dark dragoon. “What are you going to do with him?” she asked. “Princess Celestia has places where the most horrible of villains can be confined.”

“There is only one thing to do.” Kain said. “For as much of a miserable and wretched creature he is, I cannot kill him, nor can I cast him off.” Kain knelt down next to his dark self.

Wisps of light then began to stream from both ponies. The intensity increased ever more until Rarity had to look away. When the light faded, she looked back and saw only one stallion standing.

It was Kain, clad in his armor with sword and spear holstered. The dragoon helmet was at his hooves, letting the wind whip his mane. He stood smiling at Rarity.

“That dark side is as much of me as my light. If I destroyed him, I’d have destroyed everything that has led to me being who I am today. He was the past I’d tried to run from for so long, but now I realize that it should never be forgotten.“ Kain said.

“He has his place. As a memory now.”

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


	25. Atonement

Atonement

“So what happens now?” Rarity asked.

“Now I can finally move on.” Kain said. He then reached into his satchel and grabbed one of the spheres Twilight had given him and threw it overboard. A blue flash erupted followed by smoke of the same color. He noticed that Twilight’s balloon had barely taken to the air in the distance.

Then from seemingly nowhere, a booming voice addressed the ponies on the airship.

“You’ve done well.”

Kain gasped at the sound of the voice.

“I knew you could do it son.”

“Kain, is that your father?” Rarity asked.

“I don’t have much time, but the Lunarians have allowed me to reach out to you. Please, come home.”

And with that, a light soon shone from the east.

“The mountains.” Kain said.

“Where we found you!” Rarity said.

“We need to get to the Unicorn Mountain Range.” Kain said.

Just then, Midnight Oil and his crew climbed above the deck.

“Well, lucky for you, you just so happen to have one of the fastest airships in Equestria!” the engineer said. “And luckier yet is that the Intrepid’s got a few dings, but she’s pretty set to fly!”

“Can you please take us to the mountains in the east?”

The Intrepid was soon off eastward, much to the dismay of the occupants of a balloon that had barely taken to the sky.

////

The Intrepid was moving at full speed in the direction of the light source. It was a clear cut beacon in the night’s sky. Kain stared off in the distance at the glowing light with Rarity at his side.

“Is this what you were waiting for Kain? Some sort of sign?” Rarity asked.

“Nothing as specific as this, but it certainly bodes well.” Kain replied.

“I suppose this is it then.” Rarity said, lamenting. “Once you go through the light, you’ll be back in your world and needn’t be here anymore.”

“That’s not for certain.” Kain said.

“But it is a possibility.” Rarity said. “You’ve only just gotten past your old self and now here’s the possibility of your world changing once more. That just doesn’t seem fair to anypony. You’ve come so far, and I have only just begun to like you.” The unicorn was becoming broken up about the situation.

“I’m sorry Rarity,” Kain said as he put a hoof over her. “but if it’s the only thing I’ve learned it’s that I cannot allow myself to be selfish. Every time I’ve thought about myself, it’s only hurt everyone I know. I need to answer this call or everything may have been for naught.”

“Hmmm, that’s strange.” Midnight said. “There doesn’t seem to be any particular place the light is coming from. Not from the sky or the mountain.”

“Can you fly over the mountain?” Kain asked.

“Yeah, let’s try to find the source of the light.” Midnight said, taking the Intrepid upwards. “Odd, it’s like its daytime all over the Unicorn Mountains without Celestia’s sun in the sky.”

Suddenly there was a surge in light.

“What the?!” the pilot asked.

Soon a warm glow bathed the airship and its passengers.

////

“What’s gotten into ya Cecil?” a short, gruff, bearded man said as another man in white and blue armor hastily disembarked from an airship.

“Look, I know you said you had this ‘feeling’, but if you don’t start givin us some answers, I will take this airship and leave for Baron without you.” The engineer, clad in a blue jumpsuit and goggles, said and moved to pull out a ramp over the edge of his vessel, The Enterprise.

“At least wait for your wife! Rosa, come talk some sense into your husband!” the pilot said.

A woman dressed in white and pink with blonde hair made her way over the deck of the airship. “Cecil, we’ve made the trip to Mt. Ordeals, but you haven’t said much else other than that we needed to be here. You’re beginning to worry me.” She said.

“I’m sorry my love, but as soon as I heard my father’s voice, I had to make haste to Mt. Ordeals.” Cecil said.

“Would you care to elaborate dear husband?” the white mage asked, bearing a slight tone of frustration. “You did ask Cid to fly us out here as if the world depended upon it.”

“Yeah, my boys were just getting to making adjustments before you came in yelling about getting over here quick as possible. What gives?” Cid asked.

“My father, Klu Ya, spoke to me this morning.” Cecil said. “He told me that I needed to see Kain. Kain decided to seclude himself out in these mountains after we returned from the moon, and I decided to respect his choice.”

“Kain?” Rosa asked. “You never did tell me where he left after we returned. You knew where he was this whole time? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you’d go after him, and that’s not what he needed.” Cecil said. “If you’d come out here, no doubt he’d still feel terrible about what he did and probably leave again. I had to let it be, that was until this morning. If my father made an effort to speak to me, it is something that I cannot ignore.”

“But why not come here on your own then?” Rosa asked.

“Whether I came alone or with you, it might have had the same effect.” Cecil said. “I couldn’t risk shattering the fragile state of our friendship.”

“But something must have changed, or I wouldn’t have received such a profound message.” The paladin said.

“If we’re going to find Kain, are we going to have to climb the mountain?” Cid asked. “Last I heard, the place was still crawling with the undead.”

“If need be, I can defend us.” Cecil said. “My blade will make short work of them, and it will be all worth it so we can finally meet back with Kain again.”

The group was ways away from where The Enterprise had landed, and were approaching the outskirts of the mountain.

“Alright.” Cecil said, “Stay close and we should be able to scale Mt. Ordeals in short time; Kain will most likely be at the Lu—“ he was interrupted by a bright flash in the sky.

The trio held their hands over their eyes until the light dimmed down. Another airship had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

////

When the light returned to normal, Kain removed his hand from in front of his eyes. Then the dragoon took another look to realize he had hands once more.

“I’m human again.” He spoke aloud.

Kain looked to Rarity, expecting to have the pony next to him in shock. Instead he was surprised when next to him was a woman. She was of light complexion with blue eyes and black hair that was styled into very pronounced curls at the end. She came up to just over the dragoon’s shoulder length and was wearing white, silken robes that complimented her figure elegantly; the robes had a deep purple trim to them with diamonds along the neck of the garb.

“Kain?” the woman asked, beholding light skinned man with flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. “Is that you? You’re true form?”

The woman lost her balance, but was caught by Kain.

“Rarity?” the dragoon asked.

“I don’t understand.” Rarity said. “Why am I a human like you?”

“She’s not the only one with transformative issues!” Midnight Oil cried out from the controls of the Intrepid.

The couple turned to see a man dressed in blue and black clothes struggling to stand at the wheel.

“What the heck am I anyways?” the pilot asked.

Kain then helped Rarity walk over to the rails of the airship. “This is quite the new experience.” Rarity said.

“For you it certainly is, but for me its home.” Kain said as the two beheld the scenery. Instead of a chain of mountains, there was only one large mountain surrounded by forests.

“Mt. Ordeals.” Kain said.

“Isn’t that where you said you were last before being transported?” Rarity said.

The dragoon took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m back.”

Then his focus moved downward to see a landed airship nearby.

“It couldn’t be... Is that the Enterprise?” Kain asked himself.

Rarity looked down as well. “Do you recognize that airship?” she asked. “Are those your friends?”

Kain was silent for a moment as he grasped the word. “Indeed, those are my friends.” He replied. “Midnight Oil, can you take us down towards the other airship on the port side?”

“Yeah, as soon as I can get the hang of these weird forelegs.” The pilot replied.

Kain chuckled and walked over with Rarity back to the controls. “Let me help you with that.” The dragoon said as he helped land the airship.

Kain noted three figures standing and watching the Intrepid from a distance. It was them, they’d come to seek him out. It was finally time to reunite.

After landing, Cosine and Codex, dressed in overalls and goggles joined the party on deck before making their way off the ship. The two groups made their way towards one another across a stretch of open field. As the gap closed, Kain could begin to see the faces of his friends from Baron.

Cid, Cecil, and Rosa looked the same as they did the last time he saw them. There was an air of apprehension now, but Kain kept smiling, approaching ever closer with Rarity at his side.

The parties slowed down as they closed the distance. Kain noted Cecil stepping forward, and he did the same in turn.

“Kain!” the paladin said. The dragoon walked forward to greet his ally. Cecil offered a hand and the two of them exchanged a warrior’s handshake with both arms.

“It’s been a long time!” Cecil continued. “I was told by a voice to find you. I came over here as soon as I could, thinking you were in some sort of danger, but I’m relieved to find you here alright!”

Slowly, the two parties converged to meet. “You’ve certainly made some friends.” Cecil said.

“Can’t say that I recognize that airship you flew in on.” Cid said. “It’s certainly nothing like what I designed.”

“That’s because me and my crew designed it!” Midnight Oil said.

“You see, the airship is so different because it isn’t’ from this world.” Kain said.

“You went to another world Kain?” Rosa asked.

“Indeed I did.” Kain replied. “After I set out on my own, I wanted to find the same redemption that Cecil did to become a paladin. Little did I know that those plans included me going away from the Blue Planet. I met some friends along the way and as it turned out, they were the key to me reconciling my inner demons.”

“They’re not all present before you, but among present company are Rarity, Midnight and his crew Cosine and Codex. “ Kain said. While each person in his party acknowledged their name. “Rarity is a lady who understood all too well the level of manipulation that the darkness can muster. Were it not for her, I might not have been able to relate to anyone and have become reclusive once more. The airship engineer and his crew partook in the final confrontation in my trial.

All of the former ponies waved at their introductions. “Rarity, Midnight, Codex, Cosine, these are my comrades that I’d helped before going to Equestria; they include my childhood friends Cecil Harvey, paladin, and Rosa Farrel, white mage. And the bearded fellow is my home country’s premier airship engineer, Cid.

The Baronians each nodded at their introductions.

“A pleasure to finally meet you.” Rarity said. “Kain has spoken highly of each of his friends from his past. I would love to speak with you more.”

“Premier airship engineer you say?” Midnight asked. “Say you wouldn’t mind helping out a fellow engineer would you? The Intrepid took a banging not too long ago and I really haven’t had the time as of late to completely check her for any serious problems.”

“Not a problem kid!” Cid said. “You should come back with us to Baron and get your airship fixed up.”

“That sounds like a great idea Cid.” Rosa said. “As heartfelt this reunion is, I think us talking out here near Mt. Ordeals is hardly the venue for us to catch up.”

“I agree.” Cecil said.

////

The Intrepid was soon en route with the Enterprise to Baron, crossing a vast ocean. Aboard the Equestrian airship, Rarity was with Kain at the front of the ship.

“Kain, darling, you seemed to have omitted a particular subject from your conversation earlier.” The former unicorn looked at the dragoon with an eyebrow raised.

“I know, I know.” Kain said defeated. “They just seemed so happy to see me again. I just could not bear to ruin our reunion with me bringing up my betrayal . Still, I won’t avoid it. Once we’re in the right setting, I’ll bring up the past.”

“I’ll be right with you Kain.” Rarity said. “Remember you don’t have to face them alone.”

////

When the airships landed at Baron, the engineers almost immediately set about comparing designs while getting to repairing the Intrepid.

Cecil and Rosa already had the castle workers prepare for dinner. They’d invited Kain, Rarity, and the others to catch up on the time they’d lost.

For the most part, the meal went well. Kain actually had some reservations about eating meat after spending time in Equestria and opted to actually eat a salad, much to the confusion of his old friends. It was then when he broached the subject of going to another world to Cecil, Rosa, and Cid.

For the most part, they reacted quite normal to the idea that there was a world full of unicorn, pegasi, and earth ponies working together to establish harmony. That subject paled in comparison, however, to what Kain was going to talk about next. Kain asked if he, Rarity, Cecil and Rosa could have a word after dinner.

The four of them had moved to the balcony overlooking the courtyard of Castle Baron. The stars and moon were out and there was a profound silence amongst the group. 

“I need to speak with you.” Kain said, awkwardly beginning the conversation. “About why I’ve avoided you two for so long.”

Rarity gave Kain a reassuring nod. Rosa and Cecil both gave their utmost attention to the dragoon.

“I couldn’t face you again after the jealousy I harbored led me to betray you two.” Kain began. “I thought that if I kept myself away from everyone I cared about until I conquered my own darkness that everything would work itself out and I’d be able to face you both once more.”

“But as I’ve learned, you can’t face your demons alone and it's because I sought help from others that I can stand here with you tonight and say how truly sorry I am.” The dragoon said. “Cecil, I almost let my inner darkness gain control of me and kill you. After all of the time we grew up together like brothers, I am ashamed that I would even harbor the thought.”

Then Kain turned to Rosa. “And Rosa, I am most sorry to you. I was caught up in my selfish emotions over you. I loved you, yet I should have respected that you loved Cecil. If I hadn’t had a weak resolve, I might not have been controlled by Golbez so easily. Instead, I let those horrible thoughts and motives taint my soul.”

Kain breathed slowly. “It almost cost me my two greatest friends.” Kain had gotten to his knees by this point, pouring forth his entire being. “I am so sorry for all that I’ve done. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me.”

The couple each put a hand on Kain’s shoulders, beckoning him to his feet.

“Kain, of course you’re forgiven.” Cecil said.

“We just wanted you to come back to us.” Rosa said. “But those feelings Kain, I would never have been able to return them to you the way you wanted me to.”

The dragoon was at his feet now, with his head still bowed down. “I’m sorry that I didn’t realize it until it was too late.”

Rarity had moved up behind Kain and placed a hand on his should as well.

“But it seems that you needn’t look far to find someone important in your life. There are people that care about you all around you. You just need to let them in. You can be happy the same way Cecil and I are. I’m sure of it.” Rosa said.

////

Kain spent the night in his old chambers. They were untouched since he last stayed at Baron, aside from it periodically being cleaned. He sat on his bed staring at the night sky.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Kain said.

Rarity entered the room and sat down on a chair next to his bed. “Your world is quite beautiful Kain.” She said. “I’d never thought to ever meet a race of beings so enamored with clothing that they wear them everywhere. And your friends, Cecil, and Rosa; All of them seem to care so deeply for you after all this time.”

Rarity sighed. “You’re luckier than you realize Kain. To be able to come back to them, but why do you look so sad?”

The dragoon turned and looked out at the moon. “Because I’m going to have to leave them once again.” Kain said.

“No Kain!” Rarity said. “Not after all you’ve gone through. It would break their hearts!”

“There’d be another’s heart whom I couldn’t bear to break if I stayed.” Kain said. “Especially after all that I’ve gone through.”

The moonlight was so profound that night that Kain could see Rarity’s light complexion redden at his statement.

“I’ve decided to go return to Equestria with you.”

Rarity leaped out of her seat and embraced Kain.

“Oh Kain!”

////

The following morning Kain told his friends of his decision, and with heavy hearts they helped their friend prepare to depart from them once again. But there was an air of joy as they noted the closeness of Kain and Rarity. They understood what this meant for him.

The goodbyes were bittersweet and the Baronians were soon watched their beloved friend, Kain Highwind, take to the skies aboard the Intrepid.

Kain navigated the airship south of Baron to the mountains, a place he once secluded himself. This time, he when he landed he wouldn’t be alone. The airship moved towards Mt. Ordeals and the party once again saw a radiant light emanated from all around them, and the Intrepid vanished from the skies of the blue planet.

The Equestrian airship returned to its home plane with its equine passengers. A bright light ushered the vessel to its original world. It was day and aboard the Intrepid, Kain could see for miles. The land of Equestria was bathed in sunlight. It was so different, yet so familiar. Maybe it might never be home like before, but now there was a true opportunity to start over. 

Rarity was ready to tell her friends about her new special somepony and his friends. Kain was ready to help the land that had done so much for him. He was ready to help in any way he could.

The elements, slumbering within their confines, suddenly awoke and glowed.

~Belligerent Bindlestiff


End file.
